No luches contra el amor
by Shanna Mills
Summary: (AU, mezcla de realidad y serie) ¿Como conseguir alcanzar el amor verdadero cuando las separan 20 años de diferencia y ambas son mujeres? ¿Ganará el amor, o el miedo? Una patologa forense con su vida ya hecha se cruza en el camino de una joven y hermosa actriz que le roba el corazón y la hace dudar sobre todo lo que siempre había creido sobre si misma.
1. Chapter 1

_**A ver lectores. Esto es un Crossover muy loco que se me ocurrió en un sueño una noche tras ver de maratón los últimos capítulos de Erase una vez y El cuerpo del delito uno detrás de otro, y como consecuencia, soñé esta especie de locura.**_

_**Es totalmente inventado, en un mundo paralelo en el que mi protagonista es una versión idealizada de la vida que me gustaría haber vivido (¿y a quien no?) en la que Lana Parrilla (Oh Lana….) es una de mis mejores amigas y (casualidades de la vida fíjate tú) trabajo en la serie junto a ella. (mi personaje ostenta el honor de ser la hija secreta de Regina, Rapunzel, cosa que se explica en mi otro Fic "Two Hearts, one soul"). Además de eso, la explosiva pelirroja de la que se habla un poco más adelante, es Megan Hunt, (Dana Delany) patóloga forense protagonista de la serie El cuerpo del delito. Esa mujer esta demasiado buena para la edad que tiene… quien la pillara… Rawww**_

_**Si, estoy mezclando realidad y ficción de una forma rara, pero es mi mente fangirleando en sueños, asique no es mi culpa… no del todo al menos xD**_

_**Espero que os guste, y si no, pues… seguiré escribiendo este fic por que la idea me ha molado JAJAJAJA **_

_**Espero que a vosotros también. Disfrutad.**_

_**Y no dudéis en dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones *_* **_

Capitulo 1. "LA NOCHE QUE TE HICE MÍA_"_

Viernes noche, por fin de nuevo me tocaba cantar en el Burlesque. Echaba de menos esas noches de incógnito en las que salía al escenario a disfrutar de uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, la música, sin tener el local hasta la bandera de paparazis cegándome con los flashes de sus cámaras en su continua búsqueda de la foto perfecta, la instantánea en la que ocurriría una desgracia y se me desabrochase el corsé o, que se yo, me quedase afónica por el miedo escénico…. Chacales todos… Pero también me lo tenía bien merecido por habérseme ocurrido la brillante idea de actuar en aquella gala benéfica cantando "Let it go" vestida de Elsa... Desde luego, ¿a quién se le ocurre? Pues a mi, ¿A quién si no? No se, tal vez sería mi innata necesidad de demostrar que pese a mis "escasos" estudios, por decirlo suavemente, no había conseguido mi papel en OUAT por haberme acostado con ningún pez gordo de la industria, solo por mi esfuerzo, mi valía, y una pequeña ayudita de Lana.

Se me esboza una sonrisilla irónica con ese pensamiento, que escondo contra el vaso de Whisky escocés que estoy bebiendo. Tal vez si que estoy ligeramente enchufada, pero ¿quién iba a pensar que su acción desesperada por ayudarme en el pasado iba a traer consigo semejante despliegue de medios… y de fans?

+++Flashback+++

**No era más que una chiquilla desgarbada, con pocos amigos íntimos y ninguno de los demás tipos de amigos. Una tarde de verano quedé con un par de amigas para salir por la zona árabe del centro de Granada para ir a tomarnos un té y tal vez pillarnos una cachimba de frutas. (Toda una rebelde yo, ya veis) Llevábamos ya un buen rato allí, hablando de chicos, de clases, de series, de todo y de nada, como buenas amigas que éramos, cuando la vi entrar. Una belleza morena, de piel bronceada, ojos color chocolate y una cicatriz en el labio capaz de robar la razón de cualquiera. Ahorraremos detalles en ropa y complementos, que no vienen al caso… pero si, había mucho de ella que ver. Grrr…**

**Recuerdo que pensé que era muy hermosa y que envidiaba al tipo que entrase detrás de ella, pero no entró nadie. Durante más de diez minutos estuvo sentada sola en una mesa junto a la mía sin hacer otra cosa que leer "Cuentos de la Alhambra", libro que yo también tenía en el regazo en ese momento, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Pudo elegir el momento perfecto para alzar los ojos del libro que quisiera, pero eligió exactamente ese instante y me devolvió la sonrisa. Quedé completamente cegada por ella en el instante y tan solo acerté a bajar los ojos y sonreír como una niña pillada cometiendo una travesura. Cogí mi libro y se lo enseñé, mostrándole que yo también lo estaba leyendo, gesto que amplió su ya perfecta sonrisa. Oh, Dioses… debería estar prohibida esa forma de sonreír a la gente, las arritmias son peligrosas para los corazones débiles. Me disculpé con mis amigas, cogí mi libro y mi té y me senté frente a ella en su mesa y nos pusimos a hablar… Me dijo que su nombre era Lana Parrilla, que era algo así como actriz (todo en un español algo entrecortado) y que había venido a España a mejorar su dominio del idioma. Le dije que iba a necesitar algo de ayuda, en mi inglés medio, (la misma ayuda que necesitaba yo, vamos) lo cual nos hizo reír a las dos, y nos hicimos amigas desde entonces hasta el día de hoy, 6 años más tarde. Ella volvió a América un año después, pues solo había venido a Granada por poco tiempo y prácticamente por placer. Seguimos en contacto, hablando por correo electrónico casi cada día. Fue por eso, que cuando me ocurrió… algo… ella se presentó ante mi puerta y me llevó cogida de la oreja a su casa de Vancouver con ella para que olvidase mis problemas personales y viviese… bueno, para que volviese a querer vivir.**

+++Flashback+++

Claire estaba terminando su número, justo a tiempo como siempre, y yo ya me había cambiado y llevaba mi corpiño rojo, a juego con mis labios color sangre, medias y liguero. Ligerita de ropa vamos, pero para cantar en un local al que le solo le faltaba que los clientes pagasen a las chicas con billetes de dólar metidos en sus escotes para que lo llamen "Burdel" tampoco hay que esperar demasiado. Tampoco me importaba mucho, ya que solo cantaba allí un par de noches a la semana bajo el nombre de "Scarlet" en referencia a mi larga cabellera flamígera que me llegaba hasta las nalgas (y sin extensiones, todo natural y todo mío). Yo solo cantaba por placer, y gracias a que el dueño del local era un gran fan de mi voz y me hacía el favor… y por que no decirlo, por que mi estudio estaba directamente en el último piso del edificio contiguo y era sumamente práctico abandonar el escenario, recuperar mi ropa, y escabullirme por la puerta de "Artistas" directa al portal de mi bloque y subir en el ascensor hasta casa. Practico, ¿verdad? Eso también pienso yo. Sin clientes fastidiosos que decidan "intentar alegrar la noche" o "ocupar mi boca en algo más placentero"… Agg…

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire para abandonar por fin la barra donde me había refugiado y donde estuve hablando con Joey, el Barman-dueño del local mientras Claire hacía su número para dirigirme al escenario por la puerta lateral cuando la vi. Una belleza pelirroja cuyo vestido color zafiro abrazaba sus curvas con la delicadeza de un amante que envidié al segundo. _Bendita tela, quien fuera tú… _pensé a la par que me mordía el labio inferior con repentina lujuria. _¿Quién será_? Me pregunté. Pero tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ella, por que en la puerta a su espalda estaba Jhonny Q, un raperillo de poca monta con el que mi agente me obligaba a "salir" por "el bien de mi carrera" y blablabla… un cerdo machista que no soportaba que una simple mujer como yo tuviera más éxito que él sobre los escenarios tanto como fuera de ellos. Nada más ver su cara me olí lo que iba a pasar. Compartí una mirada de pavor con Joey, quién enseguida llamó a Seguridad para que echaran a Jhonny, pero para cuando llegaron él ya había cogido una botella de Whisky de la barra y la había levantado por encima de su cabeza para romperla contra la mía, cosa que no logró por que yo ya había alzado el brazo a tiempo para protegerme. Lo que no me esperaba fue que me diese un puñetazo con el otro brazo que me impactó de lleno en la mejilla izquierda abriéndome un feo corte en el pómulo. ¡Oh mierda, como escocía! Mi réplica no se hizo esperar, y fue directa a por sus pelotas en forma de un fuerte rodillazo que le hizo doblarse en dos lo suficiente como para que los dos gorilas del local lo cogieran y lo tirasen a la calle sin contemplaciones ni delicadezas. Yo por mi parte estaba examinando un feo corte irregular que la botella había abierto en mi antebrazo derecho.

- ¡Scarlet! ¿Estas bien? –preguntó un colorado Joey de pura furia homicida. Cuanto apreciaba a ese pecho de tonel, pero desgraciadamente esta vez no había conseguido llegar a mi lado a tiempo. Esta vez…

Una mano fría ¿O era cálida? Ya no lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo una piel casi tan blanca como la mía, una voz dulce y seductora y unos ojos verdes como el mar que me miraban con preocupación mientras yo me hundía en sus profundidades. ¿Había hablado conmigo, no? ¿Qué había dicho? ¡Céntrate!

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? Ese corte tiene mala pinta. Debería acudir a un Hospital que se lo curen…

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, por Dios! No… Est-… Estoy bien, solo escuece mucho. Marie me curará, ¿Verdad Joey? Es una excelente costurera, y no es la primera vez que tiene que remendarme…

_¡Estúpida, más que estúpida! ¿Cómo le dices eso? _Mentalmente me daba de bofetadas por decir semejantes tonterías. Verdaderas todas, pero, _¿a esa pobre mujer que le importa la vida de una cantante de bar de mala muerte que finges ser?_ _Mira que llegas a ser cortita de luces Lara… _

- Yo soy médico, puedo hacerlo yo si me dices donde podemos estar tranquilas.

_Ay Dios…_

- Vete a casa Scarlet. No tienes por que cantar hoy. Lo importante es que descanses y olvides el incidente de hoy. Yo me ocupo.

- Gracias Joey. Por favor, no llames a la poli. No quiero nada de prensa otra vez, ¿Si? Ya sabes como se pusieron de pesados la última vez. –a nuestro lado, la hermosa pelirroja presionaba un trapo limpio que Joey le había dado contra la herida de mi antebrazo para cortar la hemorragia, que era bastante todo hay que decirlo, y nos escuchaba hablar poniendo cara de no entender que diablos querría decir la especie de Stripper sobre que no quería prensa acosándola. ¿Acaso esas mujeres no estaban ansiosas de sacar tajada de ese tipo de situaciones, salir en televisión y hacer fortuna de sus quince minutos de fama? – Estaremos arriba, no creo que esta amable mujer tenga ningún inconveniente en acompañarme y coserme ese corte, ¿Verdad señorita?

- Oh, por supuesto, ninguno. Llámeme Megan.

Coloqué mi mano ilesa sobre una de las suyas con las que apretaba mi brazo herido a modo de saludo y esbocé mi mejor sonrisa agradecida intentando ignorar el dolor lacerante que me estaba durmiendo el brazo y que ya empezaba a marearme.

- Llámeme Lara. Lara Fay. Sígame, subiremos por detrás. –aún con sus manos bien sujetas entre la mía y mi brazo, tiré de ella hasta la puerta trasera que siempre usaba para salir del bar y subir hasta a casa. De camino una de las chicas me trajo mi bolso, ya que se corrió la voz de que esa noche no iba a actuar.

Una vez arriba, en el último piso de un lujoso edificio del centro de Portland, abrí la puerta y dejé entrar a una completa extraña a mi estudio/loft. Dejé caer las llaves sobre un bol que había siempre junto a la entrada y dejé entrar a Megan en mi casa por primera vez, así como en mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

No había dado ni dos pasos dentro de mi casa cuando un borrón de pelo negro y garras se lanzó como un poseso sobre nosotras jadeando y gimoteando sin parar. Mi nueva "amiga" retrocedió presurosa cuando Sombra, mi cachorro de lobo de solo dos meses, se puso de pie sobre sus patitas traseras para intentar olisquearla con curiosidad. No me pensé demasiado el ponerme de rodillas delante de esa mujer a hacerle carantoñas al excitado cachorro. Con el brazo sano lo cogí y lo apreté contra mi pecho para poder darle un beso en la cabeza y que se calmase así un tanto. Mientras tanto, Megan se había dedicado a examinar la habitación con expresión pasmada, no era para menos.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, te saludaba un amplio salón sin apenas paredes que lo separasen de una cocina de isla, situada a la izquierda de la puerta. A lo largo de toda la pared derecha, varios ventanales que iban del suelo al techo dejaban entrar la luz de la luna y el resplandor de las farolas encendidas de la calle varios pisos por debajo del nuestro. Varios sofás y sillones rodeaban un par de mesitas bajas de cristal. Colgada en una pared, rodeada de estanterías repletas de libros, una tele de plasma de un tamaño considerable reflejaba las luces de la calle. _Ven, _le dije_._ Me puse en pie para guiar a Megan hacia el baño, pasillo adelante, pasando delante de 4 puertas cerradas, dos a cada lado del pasillo. Abrí la puerta corredera del baño y dejé a Sombra en el suelo, encendí la luz y nos saludó un baño de azulejos y suelo en color carmín con los armarios, el lavamanos y demás mobiliario en un brillante lacado negro. Guié a Megan hasta el lavamanos y abrí el armario donde guardaba lo necesario para curarme, tristemente estaba demasiado bien surtido. Vendas, cremas cicatrizantes, pinzas, cajas con medicamentos para el dolor, antiinflamatorios, botellitas de antiséptico… el paraíso de un farmacéutico. Sin decir una palabra retiró con cuidado el trapo de mi brazo, que se estaba quedando pegado a la piel por acción de la sangre al secarse y cogió cuanto necesitaba para hacer su trabajo.

- Me parece que no es la primera vez que te ocurre algo así, ¿Verdad? - Al no recibir respuesta por mi parte alzó la vista un segundo de su trabajo, que yo estaba mirando fijamente. - ¿Estas bien? Estás pálida…

- ¿Qué? Oh… no, no es nada. Solo estoy algo cansada… -sonreí con poca convicción. La verdad era que tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Jhonny pegaba fuerte y solo podía pensar en la forma de maquillarme mañana para tratar de ocultar el corte de mi mejilla y que no se notara demasiado. Ella continuó retirando algunos cristales pequeños que se habían quedado atrapados en la herida abierta con unas pinzas con cara de no creer una sola palabra que le hubiera dicho y de tener muchas preguntas que hacerme. Yo por mi parte me contentaba con mirar sus manos trabajar con naturalidad a pesar de la sangre y la carne expuesta. Su seguridad era fascinante y, su minuciosidad, adorable.

- Adelante.

- ¿Hmm? – dijo sin levantar la vista de mi brazo mientras lo vendaba.

- Te mueres por preguntar. Adelante. Acabas de curar a una completa desconocida, en su piso. Yo en tu lugar ni siquiera me hubiera pensado acompañar a una mujer a la que han agredido sin hacer una sola pregunta, solo por mi buena fe y el juramento Hipocrático. – eso último debió hacerle gracia, porque una dulce sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios sin que pareciese darse cuenta.

- Déjame ver ese corte que tienes en la mejilla. –tomó mi barbilla con cuidado y ladeó mi cabeza para que la luz incidiese en el lado herido. Apretó los labios formando con ellos una línea dura, arrugó ligeramente el ceño y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

- No tiene tan mala pinta. En dos días no quedará ni cicatriz, no te mol-… -empecé a decir, tratando de alejar mi cara de sus dedos, que me tenían sujeta con sorprendente fuerza dada la delicadeza con la que acariciaba la línea de mi mandíbula con su pulgar. Antes de darme cuenta estaba limpiando la sangre que goteaba por mi mejilla hasta la mandíbula con un trozo de algodón mojado en agua. Al llegar a la herida lo cambió por otro algodón, este mezclado con algo de desinfectante rebajado con agua para que no escociera demasiado, cosa que agradecí por que si hubiera sido desinfectante puro mis piernas hubieran acabado por derrumbarse.

- Me gustaría al menos darte un par de puntos adhesivos para asegurarme de que se cierra bien.

"_Cásate conmigo" _pensé al mirar sus ojos, que destilaban tierna preocupación por mi estado. Sabía de mí tan solo mi nombre, que bien podría ser inventado, pensaba que era una cantante-barra-stripper y que seguramente el piso me lo estaba pagando algún amante rico (tal vez el mismo cerdo que un rato antes me había abierto la cara con los nudillos) y no parecía estar nerviosa lo más mínimo, cosa que no podía decir de mí misma ya que tenía el pulso acelerado. No sabía si por el mareo y las curas o por la cercanía de su cuerpo al mío._ "Respira Lara, respira hondo y deja de mirarla a los labios" _

- Si has terminado con las pinzas y demás, ¿te importaría ayudarme con algo más? Puedes decir que no, por supuesto. No quiero abusar de tu ayuda, Megan, ni mucho menos… -de repente estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué diablos hacía yo pidiéndole a esa mujer…? _Oh, Dios… Aylaranna, vas a necesitar buscarte tu propio Archie Hopper. Cuanto antes, mejor._

- Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? – tuvo el detalle de volver a guardar todo lo que había sacado del botiquín en su lugar exacto, así como de tirar las gasas manchadas de sangre y los cristales a la basura. _Deja de ser tan perfecta, por tu propio bien, mujer... y por el mío, ya puestos._

Una repentina timidez coloreó mis mejillas de un intenso rubor, que atribuí a la pérdida de sangre y los antisépticos. Si, eso debía ser… Eso esperaba…

- ¿Me… acompañas a mi… habitación? – su reacción no se hizo esperar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al igual que su boca, y se retiró medio paso de mí. Rápidamente empecé a balbucear la razón de un pedido tan escandaloso.- ¡No! No es por... eso que piensas… Es que, con la mano así –miré el brazo vendado- no puedo hacer fuerza y no podré quitarme… - Con el brazo sano gesticulé alrededor del apretado corsé, cosa que me hizo darme cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo. NA-DA. Solo la piel… - Perdona, ha sido una mala idea, no es necesario, de verdad.

- No, perdóname tú a mí. No había pensado en que necesitarías ayuda para desvestirte hasta que lo has mencionado. Te ayudaré –Bajó los ojos y me dio un buen repaso desde los altos tacones hasta llegar a lo alto de mi cabeza, de nuevo hasta los pies y de regreso a mi cara. Sus mejillas podían rivalizar en rubor con las mías.- encaaan..ta… da… - Arrastró la última palabra al darle ese último repaso visual a mi cuerpo.

Sombra, sentado junto a mis pies pacientemente, agitaba la cola de una lado a otro contento de volver a verme, aunque curioso sobre la identidad de nuestra invitada ya que no le quitaba sus ojos azules de encima.

- Mi cuarto es este de al lado –le señalé la única habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta y que estaba justamente al lado de la corredera del baño. Cogió su bolso y me siguió.

Lo primero que se podía ver nada más entrar a la habitación era una imponente cama de cuatro postes de madera de Roble tallados con forma de columnas con algunas ramas y hojas en relieve. La madera había sido teñida y barnizada en un tono oscuro para asemejar el ébano. Las sábanas eran de un blanco tan puro como la nieve virgen para contrastar. Era una cama bastante alta, hasta el punto de necesitar un par de escalones a los lados para poder subirse a ella cómodamente. Tras el cabecero, una ventana daba a la calle. Un armario empotrado cubría toda la pared izquierda, y en la derecha había un tocador con un enorme espejo rodeado de bombillas, todas apagadas. Sobre el tocador, algunos joyeros abiertos y maquillajes bien ordenados.

Fui directa a una de las puertas del armario, del que saqué un pijama de pantalón y camisa. Una vez preparada la ropa, me di la vuelta para buscar a Megan con la mirada al notar que no me había seguido. La vi parada en la puerta con la vista fija en la cama, lugar del que Sombra ya se había adueñado al tumbarse en los pies para poder seguir mirándonos, con las patitas delanteras colgando graciosamente del borde de la cama y su peluda colita batiéndose de un lado a otro detrás de su cabecita. Carraspeé para llamar la atención de Megan. Al oírme dio un ligero respingo que me hizo sonreír con ternura. Realmente parecía impresionada la pobre. Me acerqué y me coloqué de espaldas a ella, retirándome el pelo a un lado del cuello para que pudiera desanudar el corsé sin impedimentos. Ignoré tranquilamente el repentino temblar de sus dedos como si no lo hubiera notado.

- Tienes una casa preciosa, por cierto.

Comprobé que su voz sonó bastante firme, dada la situación, con media sonrisa que ella no vio.

- Si, es de un amigo que me permite quedarme aquí. Ya sabes, no es elegante vivir en casa de unos recién casados, por mucha confianza que tengas con ellos… hay cosas que es mejor no presenciar. –Reí entre dientes al recordar la razón de por que me había mudado al estudio de Fred. – Al menos si entras en una habitación sin llamar antes a la puerta, no corres riesgos de ver algo que no debes.

Su risa acompañó a la mía. En la cama, Sombra levantó la cabeza y ladró una vez, como si estuviera de acuerdo con nosotras.

Megan consiguió soltar los apretados lazos del corsé y comenzó a aflojarlos, lo cual me permitió volver a tomar una buena y profunda bocanada de aire.

- Oh, por fin… aire… -dije con un suspiro exagerado, lo cual la hizo reír de nuevo. Acababa de decidir que ese era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado nunca.

Al inclinarme a coger la camisa del pijama solté sin darme cuenta el corsé, cosa que ella hizo también, por lo que cayó al suelo con el sonido de las lentejuelas y perlas al tintinear contra la madera del parquet. Escuché un jadeo ahogado que identifiqué como la voz de Megan pero que no supe a que venía hasta que sentí sus dedos recorrer mi espalda con delicadeza. Me enderecé al instante con el cuerpo tenso como un cable de acero al darme cuenta de que el pelo no había ocultado mi espalda a su vista y podía contemplar en todo su esplendor las largas cicatrices de arañazos que recorrían mi espalda desde la escápula derecha hasta el costado derecho, y como se perdían en mis costillas rodeándolas hasta mi vientre, así como las demás marcas de zarpazos y mordiscos que decoraban mi trasero y muslo derecho e izquierdo.

- Dios Santo, Lara… -jadeó. Al mirarla por encima del hombro vi que trataba de taparse la boca con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha apartaba los mechones de mi cabello que habían resbalado por mi espalda y le impedían tan macabra visión. Di un paso adelante alejándome de ella, recoloqué mi pelo a ambos lados de mi cuello para que cubriese bien mi espalda y mis pechos desnudos de su vista, que no había apartado de mi cuerpo, y me di prisa en intentar vestirme, pero sus manos en mi cintura me provocaron un escalofrío que erizó toda mi piel y me congeló en el sitio, incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo. – Lara, ¿Qué es todo… esto?

- Pasado. –dije simplemente. La vista fija en Sombra, que nos miraba intensamente, tumbado como uno de esos perros guardianes egipcios. Totalmente tenso, listo para saltar sobre Megan a una señal mía, con las orejas alzadas y sus impactantes ojos azules fijos en nosotras. – Tan simple como eso.

- Pero… parece que te atacó un animal o…

- ¿Ahora vas a hacer las preguntas? – Mi voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía, pero fue producto del repentino miedo y no por que no quisiera contárselo. ¿Qué iba a pensar de mí si se lo contaba?- Tenía 19 años entonces. Solo son unas marcas en mi piel. Nada más.

- Lo siento… no debería preguntar. Se nota que no quieres contármelo… -sus manos abandonaron mi cuerpo y de repente sentí frio, un frío que me llegó al alma. La había herido con mis palabras y mi conducta, y ella solo se había preocupado por mi y me había curado sin importarle como me ganaba la vida.

Suspiré pesadamente y volví a soltar el pijama, que fue a hacerle compañía al corsé en el suelo y seguí el repiquetear de sus tacones de regreso al salón. Al ir descalza no me escuchó llegar, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando la cogí del brazo al detenerla y hacerla volverse de frente a mí. Noté su esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos fijos en mi cara y no bajar del cuello dada mi desnudez. Tan solo llevaba un par de medias con liguero, unas braguitas de encaje negro y mayormente era mi propio cabello lo que me cubría los pechos. Mantuve la serenidad al darme cuenta yo misma de cómo mi cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía. _Esto es una mala idea… muy mala idea…_

- Megan, lo siento. Es que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado. Fue una época difícil… - balbuceé sin encontrar las palabras, tan solo unas pocas palabras que resumieran la historia sin entrar en demasiados detalles y sin mentir, pero ella atajó mi voz y me hizo callar colocando sus dedos contra mis labios y dejándome muda de la impresión. No pensé que se atreviera a tocarme. El calor de mi cuerpo se intensificó por ese simple roce inocente.

- Por favor, no. Si vas a mentir, no me lo cuentes. Después de todo ¿Qué se de tu vida? Que cantas en el local de abajo y que vives en un lujoso apartamento, tu nombre artístico y tu nombre real, que pueden ser los dos inventados, y que tu cuerpo está… -bajó la vista a mi vientre, rozándome las cicatrices con las puntas de sus dedos y enviando descargas eléctricas directas a mi corazón- marcado por un pasado difícil…

Cogí su mano en la mía, ignorando la punzada de dolor que el gesto envió desde la herida del antebrazo y que me estalló en el hombro. Entrelacé nuestros dedos, siendo imitada rápidamente por ella lo cual me sacó una tímida sonrisa.

- Megan, de verdad que no iba a mentirte, es que no se por donde empezar… Jamás te mentiría, y eso no puedo explicarlo ya que acabo de conocerte… -sus dedos apretaron los míos en señal de agradecimiento. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto de intimidad con esta mujer de la que solo conocía su nombre y profesión? ¡Hasta ella sabía más de mí, por los Dioses! El reloj del salón marcó las diez de la noche. Giré rápidamente la cabeza para mirarlo, extrañada de que ya fuera tan tarde, provocando con el gesto que mi cabello se deslizara de donde estaba y dejase a la vista más de lo pudorosamente adecuado. Al volver a mirar a Megan vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en la pálida piel del pecho que se me había descubierto. Tentativamente, rozó una línea irregular que nacía en la piel de debajo del pecho y subía junto al pezón con dos de sus dedos de la mano libre, pues no había soltado la mía. Alzó la vista y fijó sus dilatadas pupilas en las mías con expresión interrogante. – deja que te ponga una copa primero. Es mejor hablar del pasado con un buen whisky escocés para pasar el mal trago…

Mi voz había bajado dos octavas y sonaba espesa y ronca de pura excitación, ¡y eso que su toque había sido totalmente inocente! _Necesito al menos media botella para calmarme… lástima que no pueda beber o seguro que me lanzo a su cuello sin pensar en las consecuencias…_

Le señalé que se sentara en uno de los sofás mientras yo servía dos copas. De paso, llevé también la botella a la mesa. Sombra no tardó en unirse a nosotras al sentarse sobre mis rodillas. Megan estaba sentada tranquilamente junto a mí en uno de los Chaise longe cuando me di cuenta de mi desnudez, que se hizo más que evidente.

- Ehhm… mejor voy a por una bata o algo… - Cogí a Sombra y lo senté en mi lugar y corrí a mi cuarto sintiendo los ojos de esa mujer fijos en mi cuerpo hasta que me perdió de vista. Ya en mi habitación me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Estaba pálida, con la respiración alterada y la piel de gallina solo de pensar en que esa mujer me había visto desnuda. – Vamos Lara, respira, vístete y vuelve allí con el mismo aplomo que te caracteriza… - me dijo mi propio reflejo- Si, claro. ¿Tú la has visto? – Señalé por encima de mi hombro con el pulgar en dirección al salón donde me estaba esperando. _Madre de Dios, más me vale controlarme o…_

Me quité las medias y las ligas en tiempo record, me puse un sujetador a juego con mi ropa interior y coloqué una bata de seda rojo sangre sobre mi cuerpo desnudo que me cubrió hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas. El pijama quedó olvidado en la cama. Coloqué el corsé sobre la silla del tocador, coloqué mi cabello lo mejor que pude y volví al salón, todo ello en menos de dos minutos. Aparecí por la esquina del pasillo con una sonrisa avergonzada por haberla abandonado y me la encontré mirando por una de las ventanas distraídamente mientras acariciaba a Sombra entre las orejas, quien se le había subido al regazo y se había quedado dormido. _Suertudo_. Pensé con cierta dosis de celos.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Megan? Ya… estoy aquí… -dije al sentarme de nuevo frente a ella. Para mi sorpresa, Sombra abrió los ojos, cambió de postura y los volvió a cerrar, quedándose sobre las rodillas de Megan con expresión satisfecha. _Pequeño traidor peludo…_ pensé para mí. Ella, por su parte, me recibió con una encantadora sonrisa. – Mejor así, vestida. Oye.. –Dije inclinándome sobre la mesita para coger mi copa de whisky y regalándole una buena panorámica del interior de mi escote en el proceso- Si tienes que volver a casa, será mejor que no bebas demasiado. No quiero que tengas que conducir y…

- No, tranquila. Vivo aquí cerca. – Volvió a mirar por la ventana al bloque de pisos de enfrente, un edificio cuya fachada era de ladrillo rojo oscuro y estaba plagado de ventanas.- Precisamente, allí en frente.

Miré al piso que ella señalaba con expresión estupefacta. _¡Vaya, menuda sorpresa! Espera… si somos vecinas… podré mirarla siempre que quie-… ¡Para el carro! _Un escalofrío me bajó por la espalda y me puso el pelo de punta. Mejor detener esa línea de pensamiento antes de que pase algo.

- Que casualidad. Somos vecinas – dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas amables. _Es mejor empezar a sentar las bases de una relación cordial antes de ir demasiado lejos, como por ejemplo, acostándote con ella o… Dios, ¡deja de imaginar eso! _Mis ojos vagaban a sus anchas por la esbelta figura de Megan, deteniéndose en los sitios preciosos y volviendo pesada mi respiración por momentos. Carraspeé y me centré en no ahogarme con el trago de licor que estaba bebiendo.

- Me debes una historia. – comentó con el mismo tono de voz de quien habla del tiempo.

- Si, tienes razón, pero hay muchas historias que puedo contarte. ¿Cuál quieres oír? –pregunté con un suave ronroneo en la voz a la par que me recostaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, con un codo a la altura del reposacabezas y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. _Aylaranna, tu instinto depredador se esta despertando, ¡Céntrate! Ella no te mira de esa… forma… oh, mierda… ¡Deja de mirarme el escote o no respondo!_ - ¿Megan?

- ¿Eh? ¡Si!.. pues… - bebió un ansioso trago que vació su copa y yo me ocupé de rellenar con total naturalidad.

- ¿No hay nadie esperándote en casa? –pregunté con tranquilidad, esperando escuchar que su marido estaba por llegar del trabajo o algo. Cualquier cosa que me hiciera descender el ritmo cardíaco o la temperatura corporal. ¡Lo que fuera!

- No. Mi hija va a pasar el fin de semana con su padre y yo estoy sola en casa….

_¡Dios, grandísimo bastardo, no estás ayudando en nada! _

- Vaya. ¿Estás separada? Es una lástima. Yo no dejaría escapar de mi lado a una mujer como tú si pudiera… -y de repente escuché las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca y solté un gemido avergonzado. _¡Muérdete la lengua, Idiota! ¿Qué va a pensar de ti? ¡Pues básicamente va a confirmar la idea que tiene de que no eres más que una golfa! Tierra, trágame… _- Quiero decir... Eh…

Ella, sin embargo, volvió a sonreír con coquetería y aceptó mis tonterías con elegancia.

- Eso díselo a mi Ex marido. –alzó las cejas en un gesto cómplice y media sonrisa que me dejó muda por varios segundos hasta que me acordé de respirar. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Me costaba mantener la coherencia de mis propios pensamientos y parecía que mi boca decía las cosas que le daban la real gana sin dejar que mi cerebro decidiese primero si era prudente decirlas o no… ¡Maldito Whisky! – ¿Por que no empiezas por contarme que ha pasado en el local esta noche? Ese tipo parecía realmente furioso contigo y no pareces del tipo de mujer que disfrute de "ese tipo de compañía".

Alcé una ceja con expresión de sorna, burlándome un poco de sus palabras.

- ¿Ah, si? Y según tú, ¿Qué "tipo de compañías" son las que disfruto mejor, hmm?

Ante el evidente descaro y la para nada sutil referencia a mi dudosa sexualidad ella se quedó completamente callada con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta de la impresión, lo que me arrancó de la garganta una risa baja y ronca sospechosamente parecida a un ronroneo de placer que, por lo que pude ver, le provocó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- Yo... no me refería a… -Admito que disfruté un poco viéndola sufrir tan descaradamente. Su rostro competía en rubor con mi bata de seda. Me incliné un poco para tocar su pierna con mi mano sana.

- Tranquila Megan. No quería incomodarte. –dije con media sonrisa, pero luego añadí- Bueno, en realidad un poco sí. –y volví a reír de la misma forma, sin despegar mi mano de su pierna. Su piel era sedosa al tacto y podía notarla arder contra mi mano. ¿O era mi mano la que ardía? Al darme cuenta de la intensa mirada que me dedicaba me enderecé lentamente, quedando sentada un poco más cerca de ella esta vez. Tomé aire y traté de recordar su pregunta. – Eh… era algo parecido a mi Exnovio. Alguien con quien me obligaban a dejarme ver por mi carrera. Estaba harta de sus insultos y golpes por tener más éxito que él, asique le di puerta y le ordené a mi agente que le prohibiera volver a molestarme… No se lo debió tomar demasiado bien, por lo que parece.

- ¿Agente? ¿Qué carrera? No entiendo…

- Soy actriz de televisión y de vez en cuando canto al algún que otro programa al que me invitan. –expliqué con sencillez.

- Entonces, lo de abajo en el bar… tu –ejem- ropa de antes… eeeerr…

- Ah, eso. Si, verás, es que Joey sabe cuanto adoro cantar, pero por desgracia sufro de un ligero Miedo Escénico, así que cuando me vine a vivir a Portland me invitó a cantar un par de noches a la semana en su local para ayudarme a superarlo, pero con el tiempo simplemente es que le cogí cariño a ese escenario y a algunos de los clientes que van a verme cantar. –expliqué con una suave sonrisa avergonzada.

- Comprendo. –respondió ella con una sonrisa parecida.

- Veo que habías supuesto algo totalmente diferente dado eh… mi vestuario… ¿no? –al ver la turbación en su mirada, volví a colocar mi mano sobre la suya para calmarla- tranquila. No te culpo, era lo más lógico que se podía pensar en esa situación. Tampoco puedo decir que me haya comportado con el pudor y la elegancia que toda buena mujer decente debería, ¿No?

Sus ojos iban desde mi escote a mis labios y viceversa. Ví como tragaba con dificultad la tercera vez que fijó su vista en mi bata, que parecía que se abría ella sola por propia voluntad porque eligió ese instante para desatarse y mostrar aquello que debería estar ocultando.

- Ay madre, perdona… Seda, ya sabes, no puedes confiar en que se mantenga en su sitio…

Me temblaban las manos de puros nervios mientras intentaba anudar de nuevo la bata, pero ella me detuvo. Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi garganta. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

- No… también quiero conocer esa historia. – dijo señalando las marcas plateadas que resaltaban contra mi pálida piel y acariciando las que podía alcanzar que bajaban por el interior de mi muslo derecho. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar un gemido ronco en ese instante.- Parecen antiguas… ¿Qué pasó?

Por toda respuesta, alargué la mano izquierda y acaricié el lomo del cachorro de lobo que dormía sobre las piernas de Megan.

- Este es Shadow, mi sombra. Es un cachorro de lobo pura sangre. Un amigo me lo trajo de Escocia hace un mes… Esto –tiré de la bata que se deslizó por mi espalda con un suave murmullo y dejó mi cuerpo expuesto a sus ojos- me lo hizo su madre algunos años antes.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó tras unos segundos de duda.

Tomé aire, ordené mis recuerdos y comencé a contarle parte de mi historia.

+++Flashback+++

**Tenía 19 años. Era verano y me pagué un viaje a Escocia, país en el que vivía el que entonces era mi novio, para darle una sorpresa ya que hacía menos de un mes que nos habíamos visto por última vez y se acercaba su cumpleaños. Uno de sus hermanos mayores me recogió en el aeropuerto y me llevó en coche hasta la casa de campo de la familia donde estaba mi novio entrenando con sus halcones favoritos, o al menos eso fue lo que le contó a la familia. Era por la mañana, llegamos bastante pronto ya que el vuelo duró toda la noche, pero yo no estaba nada cansada, solo tenía ganas de verle. Dejé las maletas en el suelo junto a la puerta de la habitación de mi ex y la abrí diciendo "¡Sorpresa cariño!" pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo al encontrarme a una rubia despampanante sentada a horcajadas sobre la cintura de mi novio, evidentemente desnuda y bastante ocupada con él. Salí corriendo, como es lógico, pues aunque mi primer impulso fue lanzarme sobre la cama y romperle la cara a base de golpes sabía de sobra que él era más fuerte que yo pues él me había enseñado todo cuanto se de defensa personal y destreza en uso de armas antiguas. De cualquier forma, las lágrimas me tenían demasiado cegada y solo deseaba correr y huir del dolor que desgarraba mi corazón en pedazos. Corrí, corrí todo cuanto me permitieron mis piernas y hasta que me ardieran los pulmones y no paré hasta que me derrumbé en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba la casa de campo. Allí, escondida entre las raíces de un enorme roble me abracé las rodillas y grité con tanta fuerza que una bandada de pájaros salió volando de las copas de los árboles cercanos. El bosque era todo silencio, todo quietud. Totalmente lo opuesto a lo que sentía en mi interior. El fuego del odio y el dolor calcinaban mi corazón. Yo amaba a ese chico con toda mi alma. Él me había enseñado a creer en mí misma y, aunque no nos veíamos todo lo que nos gustaría, pensaba que él sentía lo mismo por mí…**

**Pasaron las horas y nadie me encontró en mi escondite, cosa que agradecí por que necesitaba la soledad, pero que también me hirió por que parecía que no se habían tomado la molestia de buscarme. Ambos hermanos conocían el bosque de la propiedad por haber crecido allí y ya deberían haber dado conmigo, pues ambos eran expertos rastreadores. Cansada, con los ojos irritados y la garganta inflamada del llanto, comencé a caminar de regreso a la casa para pedirle a mi ex cuñado que me llevase de regreso al aeropuerto para volver a España, a casa, cuando escuché un gemido seguido de un quedo aullido. Curiosa, seguí la dirección de esos ruidos que eran claramente de un animal herido para ver si podía ayudarle. Que mi corazón estuviera roto no significaba que fuera insensible al dolor de alguien que necesitara ayuda, persona o animal. Subí una elevación de terreno y me escondí tras un alerce para espiar el origen de los gemidos cuando vi a un enorme lobo negro que tenía atrapada una pata en una trampa de mandíbulas. El pobre animal intentaba liberarse mordiendo su pata atrapada para cortarla, sin conseguirlo. Sin pensarlo, intenté acercarme para liberarlo sin pensar que un animal en tal grado de sufrimiento probablemente me atacaría pensando que yo había colocado la trampa, pero solo podía pensar en que sufría y en que yo debía intentar ayudarle. Estaba ya a casi un metro de distancia cuando otro lobo, este de pelaje gris, saltó sobre mi espalda y comenzó a morderme y arañarme para que no me acercase a su compañero. Fue entonces cuando, guiados por mis gritos, ambos hermanos llegaron en mi ayuda. La loba se alejó de mí ahora que ya no contaba con el elemento sorpresa y estaba en inferioridad. Mi ex me cogió en brazos y me apartó mientras él y su hermano trataban de cazar a la loba. Ellos distrajeron la atención del animal atrapado, por lo que yo aproveché para acercarme por detrás y forzar el mecanismo que lo mantenía sujeto. Una vez libre, el animal saltó y se alejó corriendo bosque a través, seguido de cerca por su compañera. Pude verlos alejarse con una derrotada sonrisa. Al menos esa loba se mantuvo fiel a su compañero. Envidié su lealtad justo un segundo antes de que todo se volviese negro… Días después desperté en un hospital, con la familia de mi ex rodeando mi camilla y mi cuerpo fuertemente sedado y cubierto de vendas y cables que conectaban a varios monitores. Sentía el cuerpo totalmente roto. Tardé algún tiempo en curarme, pero en cuanto me dieron de alta volví a España y me encerré en mí misma. Ni siquiera hablaba con Lana, quien se había enterado del ataque y me mandaba correos constantemente para asegurarse de mi estado. Yo respondía de vez en cuando, con frases cortas y vagas que encendieron sus alarmas aún más. Estaba deprimida, por la traición de mi ex novio y por la pérdida del bebé que no sabía que estaba esperando fruto del ataque de aquella loba. Ella temía que cometiera una locura, temores bastante fundados pero que nunca llegaría a cumplir, pero eso no la detuvo. Una tarde llamaron al timbre de la puerta y cuando abrí me encontré rodeada de unos brazos fuertes y un suave perfume de jazmín y canela que siempre asociaría a ella. Se había presentado en mi casa con una maleta en la mano y un billete de ida a Canadá a mi nombre. Prácticamente me ordenó que me fuera con ella a vivir a su casa. Había hablado con Adam y Eddie, los dos productores de su serie sobre mí, sobre mi talento a la hora de escribir (ya que le había estado escribiendo algunos relatos cortos a Lana inspirados en la serie) y decidieron darme un trabajo de guionista ocasional en la serie. Habló con mis padres y les convenció de que era lo mejor, que necesitaba un cambio de aires y que me iría bien desconectar un poco de esa rutina en que había convertido mi vida. Puse en orden mis papeles y la acompañé.**

**Los primeros días la acompañaba a Stevenson y me quedaba aparte mientras ella rodaba o hablaba con la gente, demasiado cohibida como para mezclarme con ellos, o avergonzada de mi acento y más aún de mi pasado y mis cicatrices, pero el resto del reparto conocía mi historia y me acogieron con los brazos abiertos. Acababan de comenzar a grabar la segunda temporada de la serie y, al ver la confianza que Lana y yo teníamos, Eddie decidió ascenderme de categoría y concederme un papel en la serie inspirado en uno de las historias que escribí para Lana en el que Regina conseguía su final feliz en forma de una hija a la que llamó Rapunzel y que fue criada en secreto en lo alto de una torre por su madre, Cora, y posteriormente por la propia Regina al descubrir que la niña no había muerto al nacer, si no que su madre la había alejado de ella para protegerla.**

**Actuar en la serie me dio la confianza necesaria para volver a abrirme a los desconocidos, pero por desgracia el agente que había contratado era un viejo misógino que prácticamente intentaba utilizar mi naciente éxito para ensalzar a sus representados masculinos haciéndome salir con ellos como mis supuestas parejas sentimentales, pero yo nunca demostré ningún interés por ninguno de ellos. La mayoría se cansaban de mi soberbia y mi cortante negativa a compartir mi cuerpo con ellos, no por miedo al rechazo cuando viesen mis cicatrices, si no por que simplemente me daba asco que esos hombres intentasen siquiera tocarme. Me deshice de todos en pocos días pero Don, mi agente, seguía intentándolo de vez en cuando hasta que me presentó a Jhonny Q. Un rapero en el que tenía muchas esperanzas y al que de inmediato calé como el cerdo maltratador que "fingía" ser en sus videoclips. Me negué de pleno que me obligaran a salir con él esa misma mañana y se lo dejé bien claro tanto a Jhonny como a Don. Obviamente, eso a Jhonny no le hizo gracia. Ninguna mujer rechaza a Jhonny Q y se va de rositas. **

+++Flashback+++

- Y esa es toda la historia… -dije con un suspiro cansado. Sentí como si el solo contar la historia completa a una perfecta desconocida hubiera liberado una carga importante de mi interior que ni siquiera sabía que estaba cargando desde hacía casi tres años. Ni yo misma me creía cuanta amargura traducían mis propias palabras, y eso que solo había contado la historia corta y con los detalles mínimos, pero nunca sabes cuanto te va a afectar una situación que vives hasta que no miras al pasado con detenimiento y la analizas de verdad. La botella estaba ya por la mitad cuando la miré y me sorprendí de cuanto habíamos bebido para haber estado hablando cuanto, ¿Veinte minutos? Consulté mi reloj y exclamé asombrada al ver que ya eran casi las dos de la mañana. - ¡Cielo santo! ¿Has visto la hora que es? Siento haberte entretenido tanto Megan. Se que eres médico y no psicóloga. Lamento haberte dado semejante charla, no era mi intención aburrirte con mis problemas, de verdad que no, es solo que nunca había hablado tan profundamente con nadie y

- ¡Eh! ¡Para, para! Tranquila. –dejó mi vaso y el suyo de regreso en la mesita de cristal y tomó mis manos entre las suyas firmemente. – Cálmate Lara. Estoy muy agradecida de que me hayas contado tu historia. Tu verdadera historia.

- Pero si podría habérmela inventado. De hecho suena a inventada… -intenté quejarme, pero ella me lo impidió apretando mis manos entre las suyas otra vez.

- El dolor que transmitía tu voz no era inventado. Créeme, trabajo muy íntimamente con personas que sufren. Las veo cada día y se cuando alguien finge dolor y cuando no, y tú no fingías.

Escuchar el afecto en su voz, ver la ternura y la comprensión en sus ojos, comprender que no me juzgaba por mi pasado o mis decisiones consiguió que mis defensas acabaran por desmoronarse del todo y dieran rienda suelta a las emociones. Las lágrimas afloraron a la superficie y no pude contenerlas mucho tiempo y simplemente dejé fluir mi pasado, todos los años de dolor y negación que tapé con fiestas y falsas sonrisas cuando alguien me preguntaba como estaba. En una noche, en pocas horas, todos aquellos años de sufrimiento quedaron borrados de mi alma al ser barridos por mis lágrimas y reconfortada por los dulces brazos de una mujer que veía mi cuerpo roto, mi alma marcada, y no torcía el gesto de desagrado. Al contrario.

Me miraba.

Me veía.

Me sanaba.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Megan? –pregunté con la cara enterrada en el hueco de su cuello.

- Dime, Lara. –su voz me llegó algo amortiguada, pero su timbre era seguro, sereno.

- Gracias por entrar al Bar esta noche.

No respondió, pero sentí como sonreía cuando me besó la frente.

Ya más calmadas las dos, continuamos hablando sobre ella, sobre su trabajo. Me contó que trabajaba como patóloga forense en el Centro institucional de Vancouver desde hacía ya tres años aunque en un principio ella estuvo dedicada a la neurocirugía durante casi veinte años pero que tuvo un fatal accidente de tráfico que le causó una parestesia enfocada en las manos provocando que se le durmiesen y, que durante una operación, por culpa de la parestesia mató a un paciente. Después de eso, decidió retirarse de la medicina, pero seguir trabajando en algo relacionado con ella. Me contó también que esa noche algo dentro de ella la impulsó a entrar al bar a beber algo por que esa misma noche había roto con su novio Tommy, quién además era su compañero de trabajo. Cuando le pregunté la razón me dijo que se habían conocido hacía veinte años y que habían roto por la misma razón, mi ex no era el único hombre con debilidad por las mujeres rubias y jóvenes.

- Pues en ese caso, deberías pagarle con la misma moneda.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Que te parece si me hago pasar por tu nueva conquista? Soy actriz, después de todo

–pregunté con coquetería. Escuchaba una vaga voz en el fondo de mi cabeza que me advertía que cerrase la boca antes de meter la pata – Me refiero a hacerle creer que has comprendido las ventajas de una novia joven y guapa… Aunque también puede que esté hablando el whisky..

- ¿Sabes? Me lo pensaré… Sería mi oportunidad de vengarme… -dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y ojos brillantes. Definitivamente, hablaba el whisky.

- Se está haciendo tarde –comenté de pasada una vez las dos vaciamos nuestros vasos de nuevo.- Puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de invitados si quieres, pero tal vez prefieras dormir en tu propia cama…

_Quédate, ¡Quédate!... o mejor no… oh, ¡mierda! ¿Por qué será tan complicado todo? _

- Será mejor que me vaya. No confío en mí misma con "mi nueva conquista" –Se puso en pie tambaleándose levemente a causa del alcohol ingerido por lo que me apresuré a sujetarla de la cintura para que no se cayera de bruces, pero no caí en que mi brazo herido no podría hacer fuerza y Megan acabó cayendo de bruces, si, pero sobre mi cuerpo.

_¡Oh! porras… _

- ¿Estás… Estás bien?

- Si… solo algo mareada… -mis manos rodeaban su estrecha cintura, tenía una de mis rodillas encajada entre sus piernas y podía sentir su cuerpo presionar cada centímetro del mío. Ambas respiraciones eran pesadas. Mis ojos estaban enfocados en su boca que estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía.

_Gracias a Dios una de las dos está vestida, que si no… Espera… ¿Qué va a…?_

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, solo lo vi un instante antes de que ocurriera, un brillo diferente en sus ojos que nada tenía que ver con el alcohol si no con algo aún más primario: Deseo. Debía pararla, debía decirle algo, debía… debía… _¡Bésame YA!_

Sus labios eran suaves, tímidos, y sabían al whisky que ambas habíamos estado tomando toda la noche. Mis dedos se apretaron en su espalda, pegándola aún más a mí, provocando que ella exhalara un delicioso gemido que acallé con mi propia boca. Yo intentaba controlarme, de veras que sí, pero ella parecía inmersa en las sensaciones y el alcohol. Se aferraba a mi cuello con ambas manos como si se estuviera ahogando y solo necesitara mi boca y mi lengua para poder respirar. Poco a poco sus manos fueron abandonando mi cuello para ir a descubrir otros territorios, encontrando por el camino el cierre de mi sujetador. ¡¿Cuándo diablos había metido sus manos por mi espalda?! Antes de darme siquiera cuenta mi sujetador había volado por encima de nuestros cuerpos y ni me importó donde aterrizaba ya que fue su ardiente boca quien lo sustituyó para cubrir mis pechos.

- ¡Megan! –gemí entre dientes. Sabía que debería detenerla. Que si no lo hacía seguramente acabaría arrepintiéndose… _Solo un minuto más… si intenta algo más la detengo… _me decía a mí misma, sabiendo perfectamente que si no la detenía a tiempo acabaríamos las dos desnudas antes del amanecer. _Esa imagen es demasiado perturbadora para mis sentidos en este momento. No es lo más indicado para ayudarme a parar…_

Sus dientes mordisqueaban mi sensible piel para luego usar la lengua para calmar la zona. Mis dedos se habían enredado en su pelo de forma ajena a mi voluntad. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo esta mujer? Mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía conscientemente. Cambió de presa para dedicarle las mismas atenciones a ambos pechos y yo seguía repitiéndome _Párala, Párala… Oh, por favor, no pares…_ completamente rendida a ella.

Alcé levemente la pierna que tenía metida entre las suyas para aumentar la presión en su centro, que ella ya estaba restregando contra mi pierna, y dejó escapar otro gemido este más largo y profundo que el anterior.

- Lara… por favor… -ni siquiera sabía lo que me estaba rogando. ¿Era fruto del alcohol, del deseo o solo quería sexo por que había discutido con el tal Tommy y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien?

_Diablos…_

La cremallera de su vestido fue fácil de bajar, demasiado fácil, y mi conciencia iba a hacérmelo pagar estaba segura, pero en ese momento por mi parte mi conciencia y el cuidado podían irse juntitos a hacer gárgaras que yo estaba demasiado ocupada quitándole el vestido y quedando así las dos en igualdad de condiciones. Ella, ahora que tenía las piernas libres, se sentó directamente y sin pudor alguno sobre mi pubis y comenzó un lento vaivén de caderas sin soltar mis pechos de entre sus diestras manos. Con mi mano sana la ayudé a marcar un ritmo lento, un poco mejor colocada de lo que se había puesto ella, y con el que las dos pronto estábamos gimiendo descontroladas. Mi brazo derecho reposaba sobre su muslo izquierdo, apretándolo entre mis dedos con la fuerza que podía ejercer sin que me doliera demasiado. Mi mano derecha también quiso ser exploradora por su cuenta y riesgo y cuando me quise dar cuenta, Megan dejó escapar un gutural gemido cuando mis dedos se hundieron en ella por dentro de su tanga.

- Vas a acabar conmigo… -gimoteé lastimeramente cuando aumentó la presión de sus caderas, así como aumentó el ritmo a una cabalgada salvaje que pronto nos lanzó a las dos a la cima del placer, la una gritando el nombre de la otra.

Agotada, se derrumbó de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo y pronto se quedó dormida con una sutil sonrisa en los labios y una de sus manos cubriendo mi pecho.

_Que alguien apague el sol, por mi alma… _fue mi primer pensamiento. Después me di cuenta de que para haber dormido desnuda en el sofá del salón no tenía nada de frío. Lo siguiente fue notar un suave cosquilleo en el cuello, una ligera brisilla directa en mi yugular que se repetía cada pocos segundos. _Un momento…_ Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos me di de bruces con la visión más adorable que había tenido en años. Megan se había abrazado a mi cuerpo para mantener el calor. Su brazo derecho rodeaba mi torso, su mano derecha no había soltado mi pecho izquierdo en toda la noche. Su vientre estaba pegado a mi costado derecho y su pierna derecha se había colado entre las mías. Tenía la cara enterrada en el hueco de mi cuello, sus labios pegados a mi clavícula. Tenía tal expresión de paz y serenidad que no tuve agallas para despertarla. _Y que me maldiga a mí por permitir que esto pasara…_ Rodeé su espalda con el brazo vendado para mantenerla cerca y volví a tratar de dormir, o en su defecto a fingir dormir hasta que ella se despertase.

Una hora después Megan se estiró contra mi cuerpo como una gata satisfecha y abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Santo Dios… ¿Hemos…? ¿Nos hemos…? –constató que ella aún llevaba su ropa interior intacta y que la mía estaba en su sitio salvo por el sujetador, que pendía de una de las aspas del ventilador del techo. Soltó un gemido avergonzado y escondió la cara en mi cuello otra vez, pero tan solo unos instantes al percatarse de lo inapropiado del gesto y del lugar que su mano no había abandonado en toda la noche, quitándola de inmediato- Oh cielos… Lo siento mucho, no pretendía…

- Eh, cálmate por favor. No pasa nada, no te preocupes. –la abracé con cuidado, disfrutando del hecho de que no me rechazó y de que se dejó acurrucar de nuevo contra mi cuerpo sin oponer resistencia- Sabía que te ibas a arrepentir en cuanto abrieras los ojos por la mañana…

- ¿Tú te arrepientes? –preguntó en voz tan baja que si su boca no hubiera estado casi pegada a mi oreja no la habría escuchado.

- …No… -respondí con un suspiro- pero anoche no encontré la voluntad de pararte a ti. Lo siento Megan.

- ¿No querías que…? ¿No te...? –se alzó un poco para mirarme a los ojos, pero cuando lo hice esquivó mi mirada con las mejillas ardiendo he hizo el intento de apartarse de mí- Será mejor que me marche a casa. Está claro que anoche la bebida nos jugó una mala pasada a las dos y estoy segura de que necesitarás pasar algo de tiempo a solas. Yo desde luego, lo necesito…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Espera, ¡Para! – Pude sujetarla al fin, atrapándola entre mis brazos desde su espalda para poder detenerla, teniendo incluso que levantarla ligeramente del suelo.

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! –gritó indignada.

- No hasta que me escuches.

- No tengo nada que escuchar. Te acostaste conmigo y no te gustó, ya está. Fin de la cuestión. Ahora, ¿me sueltas? ¡Quiero irme! –Gritó, pataleando en el aire como una niña, lo cual me hizo reír – Deja de reírte y ¡su-el-ta-me!

Tuve que zarandearla entre mis brazos para que se callase y escuchara, pero no resultó buena idea por que me hice daño en el antebrazo herido y noté como se me abría de nuevo la herida. Aun así, no la solté.

- ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! –grité, maldiciendo en español algunas palabras que no entendió, pero captó el mensaje.

- Esta bien, pero bájame. No soy una muñeca que puedas llevar de un lado a otro.

Satisfecha, la dejé de nuevo en el suelo, la hice volverse para poder mirarla a la cara para que viera mis ojos mientras le hablaba y volví a abrazarla fuerte entre mis brazos para que no pudiera escapar.

- Megan, ¿Por qué crees que anoche no disfruté?

- Has dicho…

- He dicho que no encontré fuerzas para detenerte… -alcé las cejas para que el significado de la frase calara en su mente.- No QUISE –recalqué- detenerte, pese a que temía que reaccionaras huyendo como acabas de hacer. No, no me arrepiento –lentamente fui soltando mi agarre en su espalda y retrocedí un paso para darle la opción de marcharse- no quería que parases…

- ¿Entonces…? ¿Tú…? –su expresión consternada me hizo sonreír. ¿De verdad tenía miedo de que yo no hubiera disfrutado? Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la acerqué de nuevo a mí para darle un lento y dulce beso en los labios, para lo que tuve que ponerme ligeramente de puntillas pues Megan era más alta que yo por unos centímetros.

- Mucho, cariño… Ejem, quiero decir, Megan. –me corregí, aunque su sonrisa no me pasó desapercibida cuando la llamé "Cariño". Se acercó un poco más y esta vez fue ella la que bajó la cabeza para buscar mis labios, que le ofrecí gustosa. –hmm… ¿Tienes hambre? Por que yo estoy famélica…

- Aham… mucha, de echo… -noté sus dedos subirme por las nalgas hasta la espalda y de nuevo hacia abajo provocándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo que me erizaron la piel y endurecieron mis pezones en el acto.

- Insaciable… -gruñí encantada contra su boca, haciendo que ella asintiera feliz.

- No te haces una idea…

El tono bajo y sugerente que usó pude sentirlo vibrar directamente contra mi pecho. Me las apañé para desabrochar su sostén con una sola mano en un solo giro de muñeca que me impresionó hasta a mi, y lo lancé por encima de nuestras cabezas en dirección al pasillo.

- ¿Crees que llegaremos a la cama esta vez?

- ¿Lo intentamos? –respondí en el mismo tono.

En el primer intento apenas abandonamos el salón, el suelo tuvo que hacernos el favor.

En el segundo fue la pared del pasillo la que nos sostuvo, pero a la tercera conseguimos entrar en el cuarto, solo que apenas su espalda tocó mi cama, su cuerpo entero se tensó con la fuerza de su clímax. El cuarto intento lo comenzamos con ella tumbada sobre su vientre y conmigo sobre ella acariciando sus curvas, la piel de su espalda libre de cicatrices, su redondeado trasero que estrujé con devoción…

Llegó el medio día y nos encontró agotadas, con ambos cuerpos enredados entre las sábanas de mi cama pero con sendas sonrisas satisfechas y el olor a sexo reciente flotando en la habitación.

Nos despertamos a media tarde cuando mi pobre Sombra tuvo que ir a lloriquear a los pies de mi cama por que le había desatendido durante todo el día. Fue Megan quien se despertó primero y me tuvo que despertar a mí.

-Cariño, despierta. Tu bebé demanda atención. –me susurró. Nada más oír la palabra "bebé" mis ojos se abrieron como un resorte al instante.

- ¿¡Que!? –me asomé al borde de la cama para mirar al cachorro, que estaba tumbado mirándonos con ojos tristes.- ¡Ay, mi niño! –lamenté en español- Ven, sube con mami.

Al instante el cachorro saltó sobre la cama y sobre nosotras y comenzó a cubrirnos de lametones. Miré a Megan con ternura al ver con que naturalidad se dedicaba a juguetear con el animal como si lo conociera desde que nació.

- Me temo que tendremos que vestirnos y salir al parque. El pobre tiene sus rutinas, ya sabes…

- No importa. Nos vendrá bien airearnos un poco… y francamente, vestidas igual aprendemos algo sobre  
>"autocontrol" –dijo con la mirada fija en mis pechos desnudos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.<p>

Entre risas abandonamos la cama y, mientras ella iba al salón a buscar su ropa y a traer la mía de paso, yo entré al baño a ocuparme de mi pelo, que estaba hecho una maraña de enredos por tanto "ejercicio". Me vestí con rapidez y para cuando Megan apareció ya vestida mi melena ya tenía un aspecto más presentable. Me hice una trenza francesa con dedos expertos aunque algo lentos dada mi herida que Megan tuvo que volver a coser, y en diez minutos estuvimos en el parque dejando que Sombra corriese a gusto he hiciera sus cositas por fin. Mientras lo vigilábamos, estuvimos paseando cogidas discretamente de las manos con los dedos entrelazados con disimulo.

Y esa fue nuestra rutina durante algunas semanas. Cuando coincidíamos en nuestras tardes o mañanas libres las pasábamos metidas en mi apartamento hasta que una de las dos tenía que marcharse. Alguna que otra vez salíamos a comer o cenar juntas, pero siempre a lugares discretos pues, aunque no nos importaba besarnos en público, siempre teníamos cuidado de que no nos siguieran.

Una de las pocas noches que no solíamos compartir juntas, tuve que acudir a una fiesta a casa de unos conocidos patrocinadores por órdenes de Don. La fiesta no estuvo mal, pero no fui la única representada de Manerss & CO en la fiesta. A lo lejos pude ver entrar en la sala a Jhonny Q, quien se reunió con Don. Por mi parte no me separé de aquellos a los que conocía mejor solo para no sentirme demasiado desprotegida. Sabía bien que Jhonny no había acabado conmigo, pero que no montaría una escena delante de testigos.

Eran ya casi las 3 de la mañana cuando decidí marcharme a casa a dormir, ya que había quedado con Megan para desayunar al día siguiente y quería estar más o menos descansada. Fui directa hasta mi Camaro V80 para volver a casa cuando alguien me cogió del pelo y me empujó contra el suelo alejándome del coche.

- Aún no he acabado contigo, puta desgraciada… - Jhonny Q arrastraba las palabras. Al alzar la mirada pude ver como se limpiaba repetidas veces la nariz, signo claro de que acababa de meterse una raya de coca. _Oh, estupendo, esto es estupendo. _Me dije con pesimismo – Nadie rechaza al Gran Jhonny Q, ¡¿me oyes!? ¡Nadie! .gritó a pleno pulmón, y luego se puso a reír como un poseso.

Me puse en pie con tranquilidad, olvidado el bolso junto a la puerta de mi coche. Al menos no me había lanzado contra él, pues el golpe me hubiera atontado bastante. Bueno, si de normal Jhonny no era muy listo, puesto hasta las cejas tampoco es que fuera la bombilla más brillante de todas.

- Mira Jhonny, no es nada personal, es que… no me va demasiado tu estilo de vida y no quiero que se me relacione con alguien con tus antecedentes. –a mi me pareció lógico. A ver, ¿Qué coño hace una princesa Disney relacionándose con un drogadicto y pandillero? Vale que Britney Spears tuvo sus cosillas con las drogas, pero yo soy de otra generación. Pero a él no pareció gustarle mi respuesta, por que arremetió contra mí con un bate de beisbol que llevaba escondido a la espalda.

Tuve que usar ambos antebrazos para parar el golpe. Él, enfurecido por haber fallado, volvió a intentarlo dirigiéndolo esta vez hacia mis costillas y acertando de pleno en el lado izquierdo y haciéndome aullar de dolor. Al oírme gritar él volvió a reir como un desquiciado, bajando la guardia. _Craso error, my friend._ Gruñí en mi interior. Pese al dolor en las costillas que me hacía difícil respirar, me retorcí a su alrededor y volví a patearle la entrepierna, disfrutando enormemente de su falta de aire tras el golpe. Soltó el bate para poder agarrarse sus partes con ambas manos, doblado por la cintura. Lo cogí yo del suelo y luego le cogí del poco pelo que tenía en la cabeza para enderezarle.

- Eh, Jhonny. A ver que tal rapeas ahora… - sonreí de lado cuando usó sus pocas fuerzas parapegarme en el vientre. Me dolió, pero no tanto como a él le dolieron las costillas cuando se las ablandé con su propio bate, que después lancé al suelo. Volví a cogerle del pelo y estrellé mi puño contra su boca, fracturándome un par de dedos de camino, pero mereció la pena por verle tendido en el suelo, gimiendo como un niño pequeño. De regreso al coche le pisé la mano izquierda, aunque en mi defensa diré que no la había visto. Cogí mi bolso y saqué un par de fotos y un video en el que se veía a Jhonny gimotear entre dientes "Voy a matarte por esto, puta malnacida, ¿me oyes?" y a mí responderle : "Tal vez así aprendas a aceptar que cuando una mujer dice NO, significa NO, Jhonny. Y más cuando esa mujer es experta en artes marciales" Guardé el video, cogí las llaves del coche y conduje hasta mi apartamento, donde me dí un buen baño caliente con burbujas, me tomé un par de pastillas para el dolor y para dormir y me fui a la cama con la vaga sensación de que al día siguiente tenía algo que hacer, pero que no lograba recordar…


	5. Chapter 5

El maldito timbre de la puerta no dejaba de sonar desde hacía varios minutos. ¿O era mi teléfono? _Ahhhh… Mi cabeza… ¿Qué pasó anoche? No suelo beber tanto como para desear mi propia muerte a la mañana siguiente…_ Sentía todo el cuerpo embotado y dolorido. ¿Por qué? Y para colmo, ese maldito sonido chirriante no callaba. Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo, busqué mis gafas en la mesilla de noche y al estirar los dedos para cogerlas sentí un fuerte crujido seguido de un rayo de dolor que me subió desde los dedos hasta el hombro y de ahí a mi cabeza.

- ¡Mierda! –grité al llevarme la mano herida al pecho, y de paso golpearme las costillas creando un nuevo universo de dolor en mi cuerpo. Y tal como vino el dolor llegaron los recuerdos de la noche pasada. La fiesta, el bate, el dolor… Pero no conseguía ver la cara de mi agresor. Quien quiera que fuera merecía pasar por el Potro de torturas por esto. ¿Por qué no recordaba quién fue? - Hijo de perra… espero que estés ahogándote en tu propia sangre…

El dolor era insoportable. Sentía mi cuerpo en llamas, como si alguien hubiera troceado mi cuerpo con un cuchillo mal afilado y luego lo estuviera asando en una parrilla aderezada con gasolina. Los golpes que creía que venían del interior de mi cabeza resultaron ser de alguien aporreando la puerta de la entrada y llamándome por mi nombre. _Esa voz… ¿No tenía yo un compromiso esta mañana?... Ahh, no puedo pensar… duele…_

- ¡Lara! Se que estás ahí. ¡Ábreme! – Gritaba Megan desde el descansillo. ¡Había olvidado que habíamos quedado para desayunar! Al mirar el reloj vi que ya llegaba más de una hora tarde.

- Oh, mierda…

Me levanté lentamente, sujetándome las costillas sensibles con la mano de los dedos fracturados y fui con mucho cuidado a abrir la puerta, gritando desde el pasillo "¡Tranquila! ¡Ya voy! Vas a despertar a todo el edificio" oh joder, estaba molida. Incluso el respirar me resultaba molesto, no digamos andar, respirar y gritar a la vez. Tardé más de lo acostumbrado en llegar a la puerta, en la que Sombra estaba de pie y arañándola desesperado por que sabía quién era la que llamaba y tenía muchas ganas de que le acariciase las orejas. _Enano traidor… pero tampoco podía culparle. Esos dedos suyos saben como tocar y donde…_

Alargué el brazo con cuidado para abrir, pero dejando puesto el pasador de seguridad.

- Lo siento, no quiero propaganda… - hice el amago de volver a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero ella me lo impidió.

- ¿De que coño hablas? ¡Ábreme ahora mismo, Lara!

- No estoy visible. –traté de sonar tranquila, pero un repentino jadeo me delató.

- ¿Estás bien?... o es que… ¿Es que no estás sola? – el dolor de su voz me desarmó. ¿Cómo podía pensar que había pasado la noche con alguien que no fuera ella?

- Has acertado. Tengo a mi lado a un chico moreno de ojos azules lamiéndome los dedos de la mano… Se llama Sombra, tal vez lo conozcas. –la piqué, aún sin dejarla entrar. No quería que volviera a verme débil y asustada. Nunca soporté ser una víctima. Lo fui durante demasiados años en mi infancia y adolescencia. Esa fue la razón principal de pedirle a mi Ex que me enseñara defensa personal, para dejar de sentirme desprotegida y débil, pero simplemente, aunque la pasada noche la víctima fue otro, los viejos recuerdos de palizas anteriores y el dolor me hacían querer meterme en mi cama con un bol de helado, unos calmantes y dormir durante días. _Y mala idea no es_, me dije.

- O abres ahora mismo o bajo y le digo a Joey que Te estoy llamando y no me abres. Que huelo a gas y que necesito que tire la puerta abajo. Lo hará sin dudarlo, lo sabes. – lo decía con tanta convicción que no dudé un segundo de que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Tardé demasiado en decidirme, por que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a bajar en el ascensor y cumplir su promesa cuando claudiqué.

- ¡Espera! Ya va, ya va… -cerré la puerta, quité el pasador y volví a abrir. Para cuando ella entró en el apartamento y Sombra se le echó encima para recibir su ración de mimos yo ya había llegado a la cocina y había sacado una bolsa de hielos que coloqué en mis costillas y sujeté con mis doloridos dedos.

Al verlo, ella no tardó en examinar la casa en busca de las pruebas de una fiesta salvaje o algo que explicase mi deplorable estado. Y no me había ni mirado a la cara.

- Me has dejado plantada. Te he esperado más de una hora para desayunar. ¿Qué pasó, te pasaste anoche de copas o… alguien te ha impedido levantarte esta mañana? – Su mirada fue directa hacia el pasillo, por si en ese momento aparecía un hombre, una mujer o ambos desde mi cuarto, pero nada ocurrió.

- Es difícil de explicar… - coloqué bien la bolsa helada en mis costillas y me acerqué a ella.- No estoy muy segura de cómo llegué a casa, esa parte está borrosa por lo que me tomé antes de dormir, pero creo que me agredieron.

De inmediato su expresión pétrea se derritió y apartó mi mano con delicadeza de la bolsa de hielo y la bolsa de hielo de mis costillas, logrando sacarme un gemido ahogado, pero no en el sentido acostumbrado.

A lo largo del costado izquierdo podía verse un enorme hematoma que cubría cuatro costillas y podía cubrirse fácilmente con una mano extendida. En los dos antebrazos tenía sendos morados del mismo tamaño y color, así como los tres dedos medios de la mano derecha estaban de un feo color burdeos. Examinó mi cabeza con los dedos, buscando alguna fractura o algún daño y sonrió al no notar nada más que un chichón sin mucha importancia, lo cual no significaba que no tuviera daños internos.

Megan no preguntó que había pasado, simplemente me llevó hasta mi habitación, me quitó el pijama que no recordaba como me había puesto la noche anterior y me volvió a vestir con unos leggins negros bastante ceñidos, cogió una camisa color perla de uno de los cajones del armario y me la abotonó lentamente, cuidando de no hacerme daño al hacerlo. Me puso unos zapatos planos para evitar problemas de equilibrio y me llevó de la mano al baño. Allí comprobó las pastillas que me había tomado, un somnífero y algo para el dolor, tomó nota de que no había ropa ensangrentada y, algo más tranquila, me dijo que cogiera el bolso que nos íbamos directas al Hospital. Intenté negarme, pero una mirada suya bastó para que cerrase el pico y la siguiera mansamente. Dejamos a Sombra a cargo del nieto de Joey y bajamos al aparcamiento del bloque. Le di las llaves del Camaro a Megan y dejé que ella condujera sin rechistar. Yo misma no me fiaba de mí al volante. Durante el trayecto en coche no hablamos ninguna. Ella estaba concentrada en conducir un coche que no conocía y yo intentaba recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada. ¿Me drogaron acaso? ¿O fue por un golpe en la cabeza? Desde luego, la cabeza me dolía, pero podía ser por que sentía como si mi cuerpo entero hubiera estado dando vueltas en una picadora de carne. Odiaba esa sensación de indefensión, de no saber que había ocurrido. ¿Acaso habían abusado de mí y yo no lo sabía? Miré por la ventana para ocultarle mi rostro a Megan, la profunda angustia que brillaba en mis ojos, el miedo a no saber… Ella podía percibirlo, desde luego. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente sacudido por temblores de pánico. Me miraba de reojo cuando pensaba que no la miraba, pero yo no le quitaba los ojos de encima aunque no la mirase directamente. ¿Querría ella seguir viéndome cuando yo no hacía más que demostrarle lo desastre que era? Siempre la niña indefensa, siempre resultando herida por un motivo u otro. Marcada. Rota. Destrozada… ¿Querría ella siquiera ser amiga de alguien proclive a ser agredida? Las lágrimas se derramaban sin cesar, en completo silencio. ¿Me permitiría yo exponer a esa mujer a los peligros que significaban mi compañía? Megan tenía ambas manos aferradas al volante tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos, y apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que parecía que jamás podría volver a abrir la boca. ¿Pensaría ella lo mismo que yo? ¿Estaría pensando en que esta era la última vez que iba a ocuparse de mis heridas y que alejarse de mí era lo mejor que podría hacer? Mi corazón latía pesado de solo imaginar la posibilidad de que ella me dijese algo así.

Para cuando llegamos al Hospital yo era un manojo de dolor y nervios, en todos los espectros de dolor y nervios que una persona puede experimentar, y todos y cada uno los sentía a la vez. Dolor físico por las heridas, psicológico por las consecuencias que ello acarreaban. Miedo por los daños internos y físicos que podría tener tras el ataque. Miedo por lo que pasaría durante el examen médico. Miedo a ver el rechazo en los ojos de Megan. Nervios por el que dirán. La prensa. Mis compañeros del reparto. Mi familia… Solo deseaba hacerme una bola, taparme con una manta para que el resto del mundo no pudiera verme y quedarme dormida para siempre.

Megan aparcó el coche, cogió su bolso y el mío del asiento trasero y me esperó. Yo cogí todo el aire que me atreví para no sentir un nuevo latigazo de dolor en las costillas, me puse unas gafas de sol que me tapaban toda la cara y salí del coche detrás de ella. Ella lo cerró, se me acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con mi mano sana, gesto que me hizo estremecer. ¿Volvería ella a querer tocarme de nuevo o se buscaría a alguien que le diera menos quebraderos de cabeza? Alguien de su edad, alguien que no pasara la mitad de su vida ingresada en un Hospital. Alguien que realmente mereciera su cariño y preocupación.

Dejé que fuera ella la que me condujese por el Hospital, que fuese ella quien hablase con enfermeras y médicos, yo estaba en modo automático de forma que era solo una muñeca que seguía a Megan allá donde ella me llevase, pero con la mente perdida.

No fue hasta que noté la mano de un hombre levantarme la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos que reaccioné, y lo que hice fue retroceder espantada ante la idea, pero Megan estaba detrás de mí y me sujetó por los hombros. Apretó los dedos ligeramente en mis hombros y me susurró al oído que me calmase, que el Doctor Roberts era un amigo suyo y que solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

- Lo siento… estaba… Lo siento. –dije, avergonzada y temerosa.

- No se preocupe señorita Fay. Le he asegurado a la Doctora Hunt total discreción respecto a su caso, pero necesito que me cuente lo que ha pasado. –su voz era grave, agradable al oído, y tenía un timbre de sincera preocupación que agradecí. Suspiré y asentí.

- Esta bien. He estado pensándolo mientras veníamos. Ehh… Recuerdo que anoche estuve en el Hotel Savoy de la ciudad. Había una fiesta en la que estuve invitada, patrocinadores, inversores… ya sabe.

- Megan me ha dicho que es usted actriz.

- Si, eso es. – Instintivamente me recliné sobre el pecho de Megan en busca de su apoyo, que ella me brindó de inmediato abrazando mi cintura con suavidad.- Había al menos trescientas personas. -cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Era importante que recordara. Sabía que había sentido miedo por una razón en particular… ¿Pero cual?- Entró alguien… un hombre, creo. Recuerdo que tenía miedo de él…

Megan, al escuchar eso, se tensó de inmediato.

- ¿Jhonny?

- ¡Si! Jhonny entró en la fiesta bastante después que yo. Le vi de inmediato. –un doloroso escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Jhonny. Su risa desquiciada. El bate de beisbol.- Megan… fue él. Me siguió al aparcamiento y me atacó por la espalda.

Estaba temblando visiblemente, aterrada y dolorida al recordar.

- Bien. Si es tan amable de quitarse la ropa, quisiera examinar sus heridas. La Doctora Hunt ya me ha puesto al corriente, pero quisiera asegurarme y hacerle algunas placas para estar seguros de que no hay daños internos.

Me costó soltarme del cuerpo de Megan, de la sensación de protección que me calaba desde ella, pero asentí. Intenté soltar los botones de mi camisa, pero los dedos rotos me lo impidieron.

- Déjame a mi… -dijo ella, quien con total naturalidad me giró para ponerme de frente a ella y ocuparse de los botones. Sus ojos no abandonaron la tarea, supuse que para no mirarme a mi. En cuanto estuvieron todos desabrochados alzó el rostro y dejó un casto beso en mi frente. – No tengas miedo, ¿Vale? Estoy contigo.

Asentí, nerviosa. La necesitaba a mi lado. Temía lo que esos análisis pudieran encontrar.

El Doctor tocó con cuidado los golpes, y repitió el mismo proceso que había hecho Megan en mi apartamento unos minutos antes. Me dijo que me pusiera una bata de Hospital y que esperase mientras iba a pedir algunas pruebas a mi nombre. En cuanto se marchó Megan volvió a rodearme entre sus brazos y yo luché por no derrumbarme allí mismo.

- Tranquila pequeña. Te tengo. –me susurró al oído con una voz tan dulce que comencé a sollozar sin remedio, abrazándome fuerte a ella.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho… debes estar más que harta de tener que cuidar de mi, coser mis heridas y…

- Deja de decir tonterías. – noté que temblaba por mis palabras. Su voz, serena, era firme. – Deja de pensar que eres una carga para mí, por que no lo eres, ¿Me oyes? Tú no tienes la culpa, la tiene ese bastardo que te atacó. En cuanto tengamos el parte de lesiones voy a llevarte a la comisaría para que le pongas una denuncia a ese tipo y a tu agente.

Yo temblaba descontroladamente entre sus brazos, aliviada y agradecida de que quisiera seguir conmigo. Enterré la cara en su cuello y la besé ahí donde sentía latir su pulso.

- Te… -cambié de opinión sobre lo que iba a decir en el último segundo.- lo agradezco de veras. Gracias, Megan. Por todo.

- De nada, pequeña.

Y así nos quedamos hasta que el doctor regresó y nos llevó a otra ala del hospital donde me hicieron varias radiografías, un TAC y algunas pruebas más, cuyos resultados decían que tenía tres costillas rotas, tres dedos fracturados y ambos cúbitos con fisuras por impacto. En la cabeza, por suerte, solo tenía un chichón muy doloroso, pero nada roto, así como la marca de un puño en el vientre. Me recetaron varios calmantes, antiinflamatorios y reposo absoluto durante una semana. No fue necesario ingresarme y el doctor rellenó gustoso el parte de lesiones necesario para la demanda que Megan tenía toda la intención de obligarme a poner.

De camino a Comisaría le dije que quería llamar a Lana para avisarle y dijo que era buena idea, y que llamase también a Joey para que preparase la cinta de seguridad del Bar de aquella noche en la que Jhonny me atacó la noche que nos conocimos y que la llevase a comisaría.

Allí me presentó al inspector Bud, su antiguo compañero de trabajo, que sería el encargado de llevar a cabo la denuncia y de ir a detener a Jhonny. Le pidió el favor de hablar en un sitio privado con él y él, extrañado pero conociendo bien a Megan y sus manías, aceptó. Nos metimos los tres en lo que parecía una sala de juntas. Una enorme mesa de madera oscura presidía la sala. Las paredes eran de cristal con separaciones de madera, para poder vigilar el interior de la comisaría pero manteniendo la intimidad de los reunidos allí dentro. En la otra pared se extendían varia mesitas auxiliares sobre las que había papeles, lápices con algunos bolis y clips, archivadores, y hasta una cafetera con varias tazas y cucharas alrededor.

- Bien Doctora Hunt. Usted dirá a que tanto misterio. – El inspector se sentó tras la mesa y abrió su block de notas a la espera de que Megan le pusiera al día. Igual que en el Hospital, dejé que fuera ella la que llevase la voz cantante quedándome un poco por detrás de ella.

- Hemos venido a poner una denuncia por maltrato de género, vejaciones y amenazas. – Dijo con seguridad. Acto seguido dejó caer una carpeta amarilla con el informe que el Doctor Roberts había rellenado para nosotras. Al abrirlo Bud, se encontró de frente con varias fotos detallando las agresiones y debajo el informe completo.

- ¿"Aylaranna Fay"? ¿Estás segura de que es ella? – preguntó el inspector, impresionado.

- ¿Acaso la conoces, Bud? – Megan sonó extrañada y ligeramente divertida.

- Por supuesto. ¿Nunca la has oído cantar? Mi mujer es una gran fan suya. Siempre le pone la misma canción de ella a nuestra hija para que se duerma, y siempre funciona.

Megan y yo nos miramos divertidas y con sonrisas gemelas.

- No te tenía por un fan de Disney, Bud.

- Son cosas de mi mujer. – Fue entonces cuando el inspector se fijó de verdad en mi mientras yo jugueteaba con mi móvil, hasta que con un jadeo entrecortado encontré las fotos y el video que hice anoche después del ataque de Jhonny - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, si… es que no recordaba que esto estuviera aquí… -respondí comenzando a esbozar una sonrísa malévola.

- ¿Qué has encontrado?

- Pues…

- ¡Señora, le repito que no puede pasar! – un agente gritó en mitad de la comisaría, sobresaltándonos a los tres. Cuando nos giramos nos encontramos de frente con Lana, que entraba en la sala de juntas hecha un basilisco.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que COÑO haces aquí!? "Mami, necesito que vengas a la comisaría 9 cuanto antes" ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? – En ese momento Lana estaba en su más puro estado Evil Queen que dejó congelados en su lugar a Bud, a Megan y a la mitad de la comisaría que nos estaba mirando. Yo por mi parte, más que amedrentada, intentaba contener la risa por que sabía que solo conseguiría empeorar la situación y de paso hacerme daño en las costillas.

Lana se lanzó sobre mí he intentó agarrarme de los hombros para que le respondiera pero Megan se colocó entre las dos, dispuesta a protegerme.

- Cálmese, por favor.

Bud se olió que sobraba, salió de la sala y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Ordenó a los agentes que volviesen a su trabajo y de paso fue a llamar por teléfono a alguien que le concediese una orden de arresto contra Jhonny Q, nombre que Megan ya le había dado.

Lana, aún respirando pesadamente como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón, se sentó con elegancia en la primera silla que tuvo cerca pero sin despegar sus ojos de mí como si ella fuera un halcón hambriento y yo un suculento conejito desprevenido.

Por su parte, Megan se volteó para mirarme con las cejas levantadas de la impresión y formuló la palabra "¿Mami?" sin emitir sonido alguno. Rocé su mano con los nudillos y sonreí.

- Mamá, -miré a Lana al igual que hizo Megan, quien se la quedó mirando con cara entre fascinación y horror. ¿Realmente estaba conociendo a mi madre en una comisaría de policía?- ¿Recuerdas a la mujer que conocí en el bar de Joey? La que me curó cuando me atacó…

- ¿Le has hablado de mi? –Megan parecía al punto del colapso.

- Por supuesto. – le sonreí con total inocencia. – Es lo más parecido a una madre que tengo aquí, asique si. Se lo cuento todo. -La expresión de terror de los ojos de Megan valía millones.- Bueno, casi todo.

- Al parecer no lo suficiente. –Lana intervino, no muy segura de entender la conversación no verbal que la mujer pelirroja y yo estábamos manteniendo, y un poquito fastidiada por ello. – Me llamo Lana Parrilla. Soy la madre de Lara en nuestra serie, Erase una vez. – Se levantó de la silla y extendió una mano para estrechar la de Megan. - ¿Puede alguna explicarme que ha pasado? No entiendo la razón de por que me has pedido que venga aquí, Aylaranna.

_Oh oh… cuando usa el nombre completo significa problemas…_

- Mamá, siéntate. La Doctora Hunt está aquí por que acabamos de llegar del Hospital…

Como buena actriz, Lana supo mantenerse tranquila, salvo por la dilatación de sus pupilas y el fruncimiento de sus labios, no mostró reacción alguna.

Busqué apoyo de Megan para que me ayudase a contarle lo ocurrido a Lana.

- ¿Sabe que Lara fue agredida una noche en el bar al que suele ir a cantar, verdad? –cuando Lana asintió, Megan continuó.- Fui yo quién le cosió las heridas, y le recomendé que acudiese a la policía, pero ella no quiso. –Con esas palabras me gané una doble mirada fulminante por parte de ambas mujeres que hizo que quisiera resbalar de la silla y esconderme debajo de la mesa. Daba miedo. – De cualquier forma, quise seguir en contacto con ella para asegurarme de que los puntos que le di en el antebrazo se curaban bien. No fue ninguna molestia en realidad, ya que su estudio queda justamente frente a mi apartamento. El caso es que de vez en cuando su… - Megan sonrió delicadamente- hija… y yo de vez en cuando quedamos para desayunar siempre que podemos. – Lana alzó las cejas, sorprendida de oír eso pero no dijo nada.- Nos hemos acabado haciendo amigas. Habíamos quedado para desayunar esta mañana juntas, pero no apareció, asique me presenté en su piso y descubrí que…

No terminó la frase. En su lugar se me quedó mirando a la espera de que yo continuase con el relato.

Suspiré, y continué.

- ¿Recuerdas que anoche tenia que ir a la fiesta del Savoy? – Cuando asintió, continué- Allí me encontré con Jhonny. – Lana entrecerró los ojos y apretó un poco más los dientes, comenzando a sospechar lo que iba a contarle- Me siguió al aparcamiento y me atacó por la espalda. Al llegar a casa estaba tan dolorida que me tomé algo para dormir, por eso esta mañana no pude quedar con la Doctora Hunt. Ella se preocupó y fue a buscarme al apartamento. –A estas alturas Lana me había cogido de las manos y miraba a Megan con gratitud- Me obligó a ir al Hospital donde me han hecho un chequeo completo.

- ¿Tiene…? ¿Está bien? ¿Todo Bien? –preguntó a Megan con preocupación en la voz.

- Tres costillas rotas y un par de dedos fracturados, pero con reposo absoluto y buenos cuidados se repondrá enseguida.

- ¿Qué hay de jhonny?

- Oh… él… Si yo tengo mala pinta, él debe estar rezando por su propia muerte -mi sonrisa podía haber helado la sangre de un dragón de tan fría como era. A Megan le produjo escalofríos, y Lana acabó esbozando una sumamente parecida al comprender la razón de por qué sonreía así. Sin más palabras, saqué el móvil y les mostré el vídeo que grabé y acababa de encontrar minutos antes guardado en la memoria del teléfono. Ambas se acercaron para poder verlo a la vez. Megan con expresión incrédula y Lana con cara de orgullo. - "Voy a matarte por esto, puta malnacida, ¿me oyes?" -decía la voz de Jhonny desde el aparato y poco después sonaba la mía- "Tal vez así aprendas a aceptar que cuando una mujer dice NO, significa NO, Jhonny. Y más cuando esa mujer es experta en artes marciales"


	6. Chapter 6

- ¿Tú le has dejado así? ¿Qué le has hecho? –Megan parecía atónita- ¿Y como es que no me lo has contado antes?

- Por que no lo recordaba, en realidad, hasta que no vi las fotos en el móvil. – Encogí los hombros con naturalidad. En ese momento el inspector Bud volvió a la sala con una sonrisa satisfecha diciendo que había conseguido la orden de arresto y que dos agentes habían ido al domicilio del rapero para traerle detenido.- Llega en el momento perfecto inspector. Estaba a punto de contarles lo que ocurrió anoche.

- Estupendo. Adelante, señorita Fay.

Les relaté con todos los detalles que recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta desde que Jhonny hizo acto de presencia. Como había estado siempre en la misma sala que yo, con los ojos fijos en mí y como yo me mantenía siempre rodeada de un buen número de conocidos. Les dije que aproveché cuando Jhonny se alejó con un par de amigotes suyos para marcharme y volver a casa, pero que él había salido detrás de mí. Al menos lo hizo solo, por que sospechaba que mi estado sería peor si sus colegas hubieran salido con él y me hubieran atacado entre los tres. Acto seguido, les conté con todo lujo de detalles mi enfrentamiento con él. Sus golpes, su conducta errática, sus burlas. No me callé nada. Ni siquiera mis palabras cuando le dejé tirado de espaldas en el suelo sin saber que le dolía más, si la boca, las costillas, las pelotas o el orgullo.

Lana sonreía orgullosa, Bud con admiración y Megan me miraba de forma extraña. Su sonrisa era satisfecha, pero en sus ojos había algo diferente, algo que no me quise parar a analizar.

- Parece que el señor Q tuvo un mal fin de fiesta anoche. Estoy deseando que me lo traigan para interrogarle, a ver que se le ocurre para explicar sus heridas.

- Oh, sin duda será interesante. Me gustaría estar presente, si no es molestia. Yo también quiero ver que se le ocurre.

El inspector estuvo de acuerdo, siempre que estuviera en la sala contigua mirando desde detrás del espejo trucado. Se levantó y fue a buscarnos algo de beber, dejándonos a las tres de nuevo solas, solo que no duró mucho tiempo por que uno de los nuevos compañeros de Megan la reconoció y se nos acercó.

- Doctora Hunt, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Tenemos un caso nuevo y no nos han avisado?

- ¡Inspector Lucas! No, no es eso. Estoy aquí por un asunto personal. –instintivamente se había colocado entre ese hombre y yo, gesto que no me pasó desapercibido ni a mi, ni al inspector Lucas. Me fijé en que era un hombre joven. No tendría más de treinta o treinta y pocos. Tenia el cabello moreno, bastante corto. Piel bronceada y ojos marrones. Vestía un traje de chaqueta oscuro, con una corbata negra anudada al cuello. Era mono. Tenía arrugas en los ojos, señal de que sonreía a menudo, podía percibirlo como algo inherente a su carácter.

- ¿Asunto personal? ¿Acaso le han puesto una multa por exceso de velocidad, Doctora? – preguntó él con una sonrisa, entrando definitivamente en la sala y acercándose a nosotras para poder echarnos un vistazo a ver si podía averiguar algo. De refilón, sobre el escritorio, pudo ver el informe abierto con las fotos de los golpes que Bud había dejado sobre la mesa. De un rápido movimiento Megan tapó con su propia mano la foto que había sobre el montón, un primer plano de mi torso detallando el moratón de mis costillas y parte del pecho izquierdo.

- ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer, inspector? – se me hizo extraño escuchar a Megan hablar con ese tono tan amenazador. A mi pesar, sentí un suave calor empezar a nacer en el fondo de mis entrañas solo con imaginarla hablándome así.

Puse una mano sobre su hombro para que se calmara un poco. El joven inspector solo estaba siendo un poco demasiado curioso, pero nada que necesitase ese tono de amenaza, que me gustó demasiado oírle emplear.

- Calma, Megan. Estoy segura de que el inspector no pretende inmiscuirse, ¿Verdad que no? –utilicé con él mi mejor tono seductor para que olvidase su atención sobre el informe y la centrase completamente en mí, en mi voz, en mis movimientos – Verá. Intentamos llevar este asunto con discreción, así que le suplicaría que no contase nada de lo que haya podido ver en esas fotos. ¿No lo hará verdad?

Los ojos del inspector no se apartaron de mi boca en ningún momento. Ya podía haber caído una bomba que el pobre no hubiera sido consciente de nada. Megan y Lana se dieron perfecta cuenta, y ambas reaccionaron de maneras totalmente opuestas a ello. Lana sonrió divertida, Megan frunció el ceño. Pero el inspector sonrió brillantemente como si acabara de hacerle el elogio más encantador que hubiera escuchado nunca.

- Por supuesto que no diré nada, Señorita, solo si a cambio me dice su nombre.

- Fay.

- Es un placer, Miss Fay. – Como un perfecto caballero, cogió mi mano y se llevó los nudillos a los labios y dejó un casto beso en ellos. Un momento después, se marchó por donde vino con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Una vez sola de nuevo, dejé de esbozar la que había pegado en mi propia boca y dejé que el cansancio y el dolor de mis golpes se notara en mis facciones.

- Una actuación magnífica, cariño. Ni se ha dado cuenta de que yo también estaba aquí. –me elogió Lana a la vez que me frotaba la espalda con cuidado.

- Lo que sea por evitar a la prensa, ya lo sabes.

Me senté en una de las sillas, reflejando lo agotada que estaba. Megan me mirada raro, con el ceño fruncido. Le dediqué una sonrisa cansada y alcé la mano para que se acercara, cosa que hizo. Puso una mano sobre mi frente y al parecer debió notar algo, por que su mirada cambió por otra de preocupación.

- Descansa un rato, pequeña. No debes agotarte tanto.

Asentí, me coloqué lo más cómoda que pude y reposé mi peso sobre ella para tratar de descansar.

Creo que me dormí, por que cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Megan y Lana conversaban en voz baja, cada una sentada a cada lado mío.

Lo que me despertó fueron los gritos de un hombre quejándose de "Brutalidad policial, tio. ¡Mi abogado les va a poner tal denuncia... Que… que! … os vais a cagar, ¡CABRONES!"

- Parece que Jhonny ha llegado… -dije con voz somnolienta- Reconocería su estilo y melodiosa voz en cualquier parte.

Las tres nos reímos entre dientes por mi sarcasmo más que evidente. Megan me ayudó a ponerme en pie lentamente para no hacer sufrir a mis costillas y nos guió a Lana y a mi hasta la sala de interrogatorios en la que habían esposado al rapero a una mesa. Bud entró minutos después en la sala, llevando consigo el informe que Megan le proporcionó, una copia de mi video en el móvil y otra del intento de agresión que sufrí en el bar de Joey.

Deslizó una botella de agua hasta Jhonny, quien la ignoró y continuó sin abrir la boca, centrado en parecer aburrido pese al evidente dolor que translucían sus gestos y como se protegía el torso.

- Mis hombres han tenido que llamar a una ambulancia antes de traerle detenido a comisaría, Señor Q. ¿Podría decirme quién le ha atacado?

- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo? –preguntó el otro, tratando de parecer amenazante y fracasando estrepitosamente pues le costaba abrir la boca para hablar.

- Para mandarle unas flores, por supuesto. – respondió Bud con una ligera risita burlona. El resto, dentro de la sala contigua, también nos reímos entre dientes.

- Fueron unos tipos que me atacaron por la espalda. No les vi bien. Supongo que intentaban robarme la cartera al salir del local de un amigo.

- Se cree Tupac y no llega ni a Justin Bieber –comenté con veneno en la voz, haciendo reír a mis compañeros de sala, ya que los dos compañeros de Megan habían entrado poco después de nosotras.

- Oh, vaya. Que lástima me da… ¿Cuántos dice que fueron? Para el informe, por supuesto…

- Tres o cuatro, no me… no me acuerdo…

Por su forma de hablar, la sensibilidad a la luz de los flexos de la sala y que le costaba centrar su atención, era obvio que Jhonny iba puesto hasta las cejas, Megan comentó que seguramente para mitigar un poco el dolor. Era corriente que algunos adictos usaran la coca como remedio para el dolor en algunas ocasiones.

El inspector estuvo un rato mareando la perdiz, confundiendo a Jhonny y sacándole la verdad tranquilamente solo cambiando de tema entre pregunta y pregunta de tal forma que el detenido no se daba ni cuenta de que lo tenían enredado como un pez en un anzuelo.

En un momento dado me escabullí de la habitación y me colé en la sala de interrogatorios antes de que nadie me lo pudiera impedir.

- La Doctora Hunt quiere hacerle un par de comentarios sobre el caso, inspector. – Por la forma en la que me miró le costó un par de segundos comprender mis intenciones de quedarme a solas con mi agresor, pero accedió con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Volveré en cuanto pueda.

Y nos dejó solos.

En cuanto se vio a solas conmigo, Q se envalentonó. Infló el pecho como un gallito, soltando un jadeo después, pues igual que yo tenía las costillas fracturadas.

- Sabía que al final acudirías a mí. No eres más que una zorrita pretenciosa. Todas me deseáis aunque lo neguéis, todas queréis un poco de Jhonny Q.

Caminé tranquilamente alrededor de la mesa, por el lado en el que él no se encontraba esposado, hasta quedar sentada sobre el pico de la mesa de espaldas a él y mirando fijamente el espejo trucado. Al oírle comenzar uno de sus raps, puse los ojos en blanco de puro fastidio, cosa que él claramente no vio por que siguió rapeando su letra como si de echo se la creyera de verdad. Dejé que se quedara a gusto hasta que empezó a decir "Voy a hacerte gemir, zorra, por que es lo que quieres. Se que te gusta que te den duro, es lo que buscas cuando vienes a mí. Mi polla es tu droga, nena, y te la voy a meter por el…". Ahí ya se me colmó la paciencia. La ira vibraba por cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo. Sentía que podía verla crepitar a mí alrededor como algo tangible, pero el muy idiota seguía en pleno cuelgue recitando su canción como si realmente se creyera que eso me excitaba.

Yo tenía los brazos firmemente cruzados ante el pecho y la vista fija en el cristal, mirando a través de él como si pudiera mirar a los ojos de Megan que, supuse, estaba justo frente a mi reflejo. Caminé hasta el espejo, coloqué los dedos sobre él y suspiré. "¿En serio que este tipo tiene éxito con las mujeres? Acabo de perder la fe en mi género" Comenté entre dientes, segura de que al otro lado del cristal podían escucharme aunque Jhonny no lo hiciera, tan centrado estaba en su cancioncita.

- Oye, Jhonnathan… -le interrumpí sin meditarlo – ¿Cómo puedes siquiera canturrear cuando se de buena tinta que tienes al menos tres dientes sueltos? ¿De verdad que no te duele?

Se quedó callado con ese par de frases más rápido que si le hubiera abofeteado la cara con una sartén. _Y ganas no me faltan. _

Su expresión de dignidad ofendida me daba ganas de reír, y la verdad es que me permití una sonrisa socarrona que pudo ver perfectamente ahora que estaba centrado en mí y no en él.

- Veo que por fin me ves a mi, y no a una de tus grupies… ¿Entiendes ahora que ni tú, ni tu música, ni tu pose de divo me causáis el más mínimo interés? Más bien, me dais asco, Jhonnathan. – No hacía más que repetir su nombre, a sabiendas de que lo odiaba.

- ¿Has venido a que termine lo que pensaba hacer contigo anoche? –preguntó con más valor del que en realidad sentía.

- He venido a poner una denuncia por maltrato, acoso, persecución y un par de cosillas más que no vienen al caso. Por supuesto, a tu nombre. ¿Por qué crees que te han detenido? ¿Por los dos kilos de coca que siempre llevas en el coche o por las armas sin licencia que te han quitado de encima? Chico, despierta.

- Hija de puta, ¡Te voy a…! –se levantó de la silla y alargó la mano hacia mí, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos por que la mano y las costillas rotas le hicieron jadear y volver a sentarse con un gruñido. Yo por mi parte no había movido un músculo ni para girarme y mirarle de frente.

- Me vas a violar, me vas a dar una paliza y a alimentar con mis restos a los cerdos… Querido, esto no es "Cerdos y Diamantes" y desde luego, tú no eres Brad Pitt, no seas pretencioso. He venido a decirte que si vuelves a acercarte a menos de 300 metros de mí, te pegaré un tiro en las pelotas con tu propia pistola. –dije con pasmosa tranquilidad, y totalmente en serio.

Él debió percibir por fin la auténtica amenaza que encerraba mi cuerpecito esbelto, por que cerró la boca y no añadió nada más.

- Bien, veo que captaste la idea. En ese caso, me voy. Que lo pases bien en la prisión, Q. Cuidado en las duchas. Ya sabes, el jabón bien sujeto. –Le guiñe el ojo al pasar a su lado para ir hacia la puerta. Él hizo el último intento de abordarme. Me cogió del brazo izquierdo, con fuerza, pero yo giré sobre mí misma y le hice dar una voltereta en el aire causando que, al caer de espaldas al suelo, su brazo derecho que tenía esposado a la mesa se doblase en un ángulo extraño y tanto el codo como el hombro se salieran de su sitio normal. El aullido de dolor no se hizo esperar. Yo jadeé, por que hacer esa llave requirió un rápido movimiento de contorsión de torso que me hizo daño en las costillas y trajo lágrimas de dolor a mis ojos- ¿pensabas que mentía, Jhonnathan?

Segundos después los dos agentes que habían detenido a Jhonny Q entraron y se lo llevaron a una celda, donde un sanitario le recolocaría los huesos dislocados. En cuanto lo sacaron, Megan entró como una bala y me hizo sentarme sobre la mesa para asegurarse de que no tenía ningún daño grave en las costillas ya de por sí bastante magulladas.

- ¿Estás bien? – Cuando asentí, pude ver a Lana detrás de Megan, que me acarició la mejilla con la mano. – No deberías haber hecho eso, por mucho que se lo mereciera. –me regañó

- Será mejor que te llevemos a casa y descanses, cariño. Ya has oído a la Doctora. Nada de esfuerzos físicos.

Oír eso fue como un jarro de agua helada. _Nada de esfuerzos físicos… Eso significa que nada de divertirme con mi Doctora. _Ella debió pensar lo mismo, por que cruzamos una mirada de dolor.

Desde la puerta, pude ver al inspector Lucas y a su compañero mirarnos fijamente con los brazos cruzados, como vigilando que nadie entrara a molestarnos. El inspector Lucas me miraba a mí y el compañero, quién supuse que sería el "famoso" inspector Tommy Sullivan, no despegaba los ojos de la espalda de Megan, cuyas manos acariciaban las vendas de mis costillas por dentro de la camisa para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Solo para divertirme, cuando me dijo que podía levantarme y me condujo hacia la puerta, me incliné ligeramente hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados y soltando un quejido contra su cuello fingiendo una repentina debilidad y que Megan tuviera que rodearme entre sus brazos para que no me cayera al suelo. Con los ojos entrecerrados y la cara contra su cuello, pude ver (y disfrutar) la reacción de Sullivan. Entrecerró los ojos, apretó los dientes e hizo amago de sujetar a Megan, pero ella se lo impidió con una sola mirada fulminante. _Oh, que bien. Esto se va a poner divertido. _Pensé con malvada diversión.

- Megan, llévame a casa –susurré contra su oído en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que pareciera que le decía algo íntimo, pero en voz suficientemente alta para que lo escucharan todos.

Ella giró apenas el cuello, lo suficiente como para frotar su mejilla contra la mía y susurrar en mi oído un "Tranquila, yo te cuido" que me calentó el corazón he hizo aflorar una sonrisa a mis labios. Sujetó bien mi cintura con un brazo mientras Lana nos seguía cargando su bolso y el mío y expresión divertida. Cerrando la procesión quedaron ambos inspectores, quienes nos dejaron pasar por la puerta con sendas expresiones atónitas y las bocas semiabiertas de la impresión, tal vez pensando que ahí había más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Razón no les faltaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Las palabras en cursiva dentro de un diálogo o entre comillas ("…") son expresiones en español, ya que se supone que este fic esta ambientado en Canadá, y por lo tanto el idioma predominante sería el inglés o el francés, que es lo que se habla allí.**

Lana nos detuvo en la puerta de comisaría. Con media sonrisa cómplice me dijo que ya que estaba segura de que yo estaba en buenas manos era mejor que ella fuese a Stevenson a poner a Eddie y a Addam al corriente de mi situación y así dejar que Megan me llevase a casa para que descansase el resto del día. Seguramente tendría solo unas pocas horas de reposo, por que para el descanso de medio día iban a colapsarme el teléfono para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ambas nos despedimos de ella con un abrazo. Cuando me abrazó a mí me susurró en español un _"Más te vale descansar, señorita"_ al oído que me hizo sonreír, al cual respondí con un _"¿Crees que no lo haré?"_ y una mirada que destilaba la inocencia de un corderito. Una sola mirada por encima de mi hombro a la doctora que nos había dejado solas mientras iba a buscar mi coche le sacó tal pérfida sonrisa que cualquiera pensaría que quien tenía malas intenciones con esa pelirroja era ella y no yo.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo me chupo el dedo? – me puso los dedos en la boca antes de que pudiera responder a eso – Guárdate tus burradas para ti, cariño, que a mi no me engañas. ¿A que ha venido ese numerito de debilidad de antes?

Arqueó las cejas tal y como le gustaba hacer a su alter ego Regina, una mezcla de diversión, altanería y burla perfecta que me hizo reír entre dientes, como siempre.

- Ha sido exclusivamente para el inspector Sullivan. El muy cerdo estaba saliendo con Megan y la engañó con una muñequita rubia 16 años más joven y es la segunda vez que se lo hace. Yo solo le hice ver lo molesto que es eso.

- Aham… - entrecerró los ojos, no muy segura de si creerme o no, pero aceptando mi respuesta a su pesar por que yo misma había pasado por una situación parecida y sabía que era perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así solo en venganza. – Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, _¿Vale bebé?_

- Tranquila mamá, como has dicho, _"estoy en buenas manos" _–respondí con una sonrisa al subirme al coche.

Megan se despidió de Lana con una sonrisa agradecida y condujo tranquilamente hasta mi casa, más relajada esta vez. Una vez en mi apartamento me ayudó a deshacerme de mi ropa nada más cruzar la puerta y me acompañó hasta el baño, donde abrió el grifo y comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente. Mientras tanto comenzó la laboriosa operación de quitarme las vendas de las costillas lentamente. Paseaba los dedos por mi piel, acariciando ligeramente las costillas conforme las iba destapando, así como el hematoma que se había formado y que ya tenía un feo color morado. Ponía todo mi esfuerzo en no jadear, ya fuera de placer o de dolor sujetándome de los hombros de Megan y fijando los ojos en su rostro. Ella alternaba entre mirarme a mí a los ojos y mirar aquello que las vendas iban mostrando al desprenderse. Cuando por fin quedé vestida tan solo con las braguitas de encaje y los calcetines se dio por satisfecha y esbozó una sonrisa torcida que me produjo escalofríos.

- Megan, la bañera ya esta llena. –susurré con la garganta repentinamente seca. Su mirada reflejaba tanta… hambre. Me cortaba el aliento su forma de mirarme, como si fuera la criatura más preciosa que hubiera visto nunca pese a que yo sabía que no lo era. Era una muñeca rota, marcada y vuelta a reconstruir. Era como uno de esos jarrones de porcelana blanca que rompes de niño y que tu abuela vuelve a pegar pacientemente, trozo a trozo. De lejos parece perfecto, impoluto, pero solo si te detienes a mirarlo de cerca eres capaz de ver cada línea, cada grieta. Cada trozo de porcelana. Cada imperfección.

- Deja entonces que me quite la ropa y nos demos ese baño caliente juntas. – murmuró con un ronroneo. No había terminado de decir esas palabras y ya estaba desabotonándose la camisa. _Dios, esta mujer va a hacer que pierda la poca cordura que me queda,_ gruñí interiormente. Necesitaba poner distancia entre las dos, asique me aparté para poder quitarme los calcetines y las bragas y me metí en la bañera de espaldas a ella. Estaba segura de que si veía su cuerpo desnudo me fallarían las piernas de un momento a otro. – Hazme un sitio, quiero que te tumbes sobre mí.

_Oh, cielos…_

Me arrodillé en el centro de la bañera, en la que ya habían comenzado a flotar las puntas de mi cabello al llevarlo suelto. Segundos después oí el chapoteo de Megan al entrar a la bañera. Después, sus manos en mis hombros tiraron suavemente de mí para que me tumbase de espaldas sobre su pecho, cosa que hice pues no tenía fuerza de voluntad para oponerme a ella. _¿La tuve alguna vez?_ Me pregunté con ironía.

- Relájate, Lara. Estás muy tensa… Ni que fuera la primera vez que nos bañamos juntas… - sus brazos rodearon mi vientre y me abrazaron con suavidad. Su forma de tocarme era totalmente inocente, solo eran caricias leves, masajes, para aliviar la tensión de mis músculos pero eso solo conseguía ponerme más tensa. ¿Qué podía estar pensando? ¿Cómo podía tocarme con tanta ternura? ¿Pensaba acaso en que no quería hacerme daño por estar herida, o es que ya no sentía pasión por mí al tener el cuerpo tan marcado?

Daba gracias por que ella no podía ver mi rostro, por que tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Estaba temblando, y precisamente no de frío, sino por tratar de contenerme y no estallar en llanto en ese momento.

Pasaron los minutos y mi cuerpo no se relajaba ni un ápice pese a sus intentos.

- Megan, por favor, no necesitas hacer esto. Estoy bien…

- Lara, mírame. –ordenó. Lo único que conseguí fue alzar la cara, mirar al techo y rozar su mandíbula con el pómulo izquierdo, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados. Ella suspiró, cansada de mi actitud, tal vez- Aylaranna, ¿puedo saber en que estás pensando?

Guardé silencio. ¿Cómo le dices a una mujer con la que te acuestas desde hace poco más de dos meses que tienes miedo de que al ver tu cuerpo cubierto de golpes deje de sentirse atraída por ti? O mejor, ¿Cómo te dices a ti misma que empiezas a sentir algo fuerte por esa mujer? ¿Podría aceptar un rechazo o una cara de desdén de su parte? Estaba segura de que no. Sabía que ella era la única que podría hacer trizas mi corazón con solo una mirada, y tenía un miedo terrible de verla algún día.

- Lara –dejó de masajear mis brazos para rodear mi torso y abrazarme suavemente. Sus dedos paseaban por mi vientre y mi costado derecho con ligereza - ¿Quieres contarme que te tiene tan preocupada? Se que no es la condena de Q, por que está claro que puedes darle una paliza sin despeinarte –sonreí con sus palabras, por que había demostrado que eran ciertas. – Por favor, cuéntamelo. Haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, te lo prometo…

Dejé ir un largo suspiro de derrota. Era la mujer más terca que conocía, y casi todas las mujeres que conocía eran increíblemente tercas, pero esta, además, era investigadora. No descansaría hasta sacarme la verdad aunque fuera a cuentagotas.

- ¿No puedes abrazarme simplemente? Por favor, nada de interrogatorios. Solo quiero que me rodees con tus brazos y no me dejes sola hoy. ¿Puedes hacerlo? –supliqué con un hilo de voz.

- Por supuesto, _preciosa_. Estoy aquí para eso. – respondió en el mismo tono, abrazándome un poco más fuerte y así nos quedamos hasta que el agua empezó a quedarse demasiado fría.

Me ordenó que me quedase en la bañera y ella se levantó, se puso mi albornoz y me esperó con una toalla de algodón abierta. Con media sonrisa me puse en pie y dejé que mi larga cabellera se me pegase a la piel. Salí de la bañera y me sujeté de los brazos de Megan mientras ella me secaba tranquilamente con la toalla. Comenzó por los brazos, luego por el torso y espalda, donde pasó la toalla más delicadamente en atención a mis costillas magulladas, y terminó con las piernas. En todo momento prestó atención a lo que hacía, y me secó sin intentar tocarme o entretenerse más tiempo del necesario en sus lugares favoritos de mi cuerpo. Cogió otra toalla y la usó para secarme el pelo con la naturalidad que da la práctica.

Una vez secas las dos me volvió a vendar las costillas para mantenerlas fijas y me ayudó a ponerme un pijama de seda de dos piezas. Ella se puso otro, me acompañó al salón y me ordenó que me quedase en el sofá con Sombra mientras ella preparaba algo para picar mientras veíamos una película, cosa que no vi ni la mitad, por que estaba tan relajada con el torso apoyado sobre el de Megan y con el cachorro cómodamente tumbado pegado a mi vientre que me acabé quedando dormida.

**Era noche cerrada. La luna apenas conseguía colarse por entre las oscuras nubes de tormenta para alumbrar una solitaria figura que caminaba sola por las calles de la silenciosa ciudad. Las luces de las farolas titilaban cada vez que ella se acercaba, dando la sensación de que iban a acabar por apagarse hasta que al final la última estalló en un fogonazo de luz para morir tan rápido como se había iluminado. La figura tan solo alzó el rostro unos segundos para volver a mirar al frente. La oscuridad nuca le dio miedo. "Lo realmente terrorífico es aquello que se sirve de la oscuridad para merodear y atacar" se dijo con naturalidad. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora negra y apretó el paso. Debía llegar pronto a casa. Sabía que era peligroso perder el tiempo en la calle a esas horas de la noche, y más cuando iba sola, pero su entrenamiento daba sus frutos y era perfectamente capaz de defenderse si intentaban atracarla, o algo peor. **

**Eso pensaba.**

**Al doblar una esquina se adentró en un oscuro callejón que siempre tomaba de día por que podía ver todos los huecos y conocía perfectamente, pero que de noche se volvía tenebroso, donde cada portal podía esconder mil peligros diferentes para alguien inexperto o distraído, pero ella confiaba en sus reflejos y en su experiencia, que ya la habían sacado de más de un apuro. A lo lejos a su espalda se escuchó el petardeo de un tubo de escape, un gato maullar desesperado y el chirrido de unas ruedas al derrapar. No le dio mucha importancia, agachó la cabeza entre los hombros y siguió su camino por el callejón. Estaba llegando ya al otro lado cuando un coche dio un frenazo justo delante de ella. La figura se detuvo a 4 metros de distancia del vehículo, atenta a cualquier movimiento. A su espalda, unos pasos delataron a un hombre, que se paró también, oculto entre las sombras de modo que no pudo verlo cuando miró por encima del hombro. ¿Eran ladrones que pretendían atracarla, o tal vez algo más peligroso? Soltó un bufido exasperado, no tenía tiempo para esto. Tenía una cita importante a la que debía acudir sin demora, y estos hombres eran una demora que no necesitaba. **

**Del coche salieron dos hombres, y de entre las sombras salió otro. No iban armados, al menos no llevaban nada que ella pudiera ver, pero destilaban peligro por todas partes. Los tres vestían chaquetas de cuero, bandanas moteras y cadenas plateadas colgaban de sus cinturones. "Oh, mierda…" Se dijo. **

**- Oye preciosa, por que no te vienes con nosotros ¿Eh? Nos apetece divertirnos un rato contigo… -dijo el conductor.**

**Ella empezó a retroceder de espaldas a ellos, intentando encontrar un resquicio en el callejón que pudiera servirle para huir sin tener que pelear, pero esos tres parecían poco dispuestos a perder a su presa.**

**- Chicos, tengo prisa. Otra noche quizá, pero hoy no… **

**Intentó pasar entre los dos hombres que habían bajado del coche, pero uno de ellos se puso justo delante de ella y se lo impidió.**

**- Será solo un rato, preciosa… vamos, te divertirás.**

**Esa voz melosa que puso solo consiguió erizarle los pelos de la nuca. Podía oler el peligro y el callejón apestaba a peligro, a basura y a orín de gato.**

**Lo volvió a intentar, esta vez iba a adentrarse en el callejón, pero una sólida pared de músculos y tatuajes se lo impidieron. **

**Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar otra solución, la pared de músculos la rodeó entre sus brazos tan fuerte que pronto le faltó el aire en los pulmones. Los otros dos comenzaron a tocarla por todas partes, trataron de arrancarle la ropa cuando no conseguían quitársela, riendo a carcajadas en todo momento. Repitiendo las obscenidades más bárbaras que conocían y excitándose con ellas. La mujer no dejaba de patalear, sabiendo que en el momento en que dejase de luchar estaría perdida. Una de esas veces consiguió acertar una patada en la garganta de uno de los brutos, pero eso solo consiguió enfurecer a sus compañeros que dejaron de burlarse y comenzaron a emplear los puños, y no las manos, en la labor de desgarrar su ropa y también su piel en el proceso de desnudarla. Ya no se divertían torturándola, ahora gruñían enfurecidos como animales que han olido la sangre y desean saborearla. **

**Un sudor frío bajaba por la espalda de la chica. Estaba perdida, lo sabía, pero si debía morir, lo haría luchando. Ya había perdido los pantalones y su camisa estaba hecha girones, pero su dignidad y su furia ardían como el infierno en sus ojos. Estaba lista para luchar, pero sus captores no lo iban a hacer limpio. El que la siguió por el callejón la sujetó de los brazos, el conductor la agarró de las piernas, se las abrió y la tumbaron en el sucio suelo del callejón, inmovilizándola de manera que el tercer hombre pudiera comenzar con ella. No fue rápido, ni indoloro, pero ella no dejó de luchar hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en las costillas que la hizo gritar de dolor mientras la violaban…**

**- Aún no he terminado contigo, zorra… -gruñía Jhonny en su oído, una y otra vez…**

- ¡Lara despierta, por el amor de Dios! –gritaba Megan en mi oído mientras me zarandeaba por los hombros de tal forma que varias descargas de fuego subían desde mis costillas e irradiaban por todo mi cuerpo como ondas de fuego. Jadeé cuando conseguí abrir los ojos. Estaba helada, cubierta de una fina capa de sudor frío.

De nuevo volvía a estar a salvo en el sofá de mi estudio, con Sombra subido a mi estómago y lamiendo mi rostro mientras gimoteaba asustado y Megan a mi espalda, abrazándome protectora mientras me acariciaba el brazo derecho y me sujetaba por el estómago con el izquierdo.

- Era… era una pesadilla… -abracé a Sombra contra mi pecho, quien siguió lamiendo mi cuello un par de veces más y se acurrucó sobre mí aún gimoteando lastimeramente. Apreté la mano de Megan con la mía, agradeciéndole que me despertase. – Solo era una pesadilla…

- Debía ser realmente mala. Estabas jadeando y… -me alzó el rostro con una mano y limpió los restos de lágrimas de mi mejilla con el pulgar. – Me has asustado.

- Créeme, yo estaba más asustada… Gracias por despertarme. – Me tumbé de lado, acurruqué a Sombra sobre el pecho de Megan y los abracé a ambos contra mí, aún necesitada de su protección y cariño.

- ¿Quieres contármela?

- Estaba en un callejón oscuro, de camino a casa. Era de noche… Tres hombres me acorralaban. No… pude… con ellos. –el terror que se filtraba en esas cuatro últimas palabras fue suficiente pista para Megan, que me abrazó más fuerte y besó mi frente perlada de sudor.- Era Jhonny quien…

- No lo digas. –alzó mi rostro hacia el suyo para depositar un casto beso en mis labios- Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Ese bastardo va a ir a Kinston durante una buena temporada gracias a ti.

- Gracias por no abandonarme, Megan. –dije en un susurro, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, segura de que ella velaría mi sueño para que no tuviera ninguna otra pesadilla.

- Eso nunca, _pequeña_. –respondió con los labios contra mi pelo.


	8. Chapter 8

2.- TENSIÓN SEXUAL NO RESUELTA

Por fin había conseguido el visto bueno de Megan para abandonar la cama y volver a Stevenson, por supuesto tras prometerle que no pondría en riesgo mi salud en alguna escena de lucha o en la que me lanzasen por los aires. Obviamente, Lana estaba junto a mí para asegurarse de que seguía las órdenes de mi doctora particular, siempre con una mirada crítica y una réplica lista en la punta de la lengua cuando juzgaba que me estaba arriesgando demasiado para su gusto.

Los días se me hacían cuesta arriba cada vez que Lana se me acercaba cuando ponía una cara extraña. Empezaba a cansarme que me tratasen entre todos como si fuera de porcelana. Lo agradecía, por supuesto, pero me cansaba que pensaran que me iba a romper solo con mirarme. Por todos los Santos, ¡No me dejaban ni entrenar con los extras! ¿Pensaban que iba a curarme mejor si me metían en una caja entre algodones y me encerraban en una habitación en las nubes?

.

Un día que teníamos que grabar una escena del pasado en el Bosque Encantado y yo debía enfrentarme a unos tramperos que intentaban cazar a un cachorro de lobo, Lana llegó a insinuar que tal vez era demasiado para mí y mis "frágiles" costillas tal ejercicio. Eso ya fue demasiado.

- "¿Frágiles costillas?" – exclamé incrédula. Traté de calmarme y pensar que era normal que se preocupase por mí, pero eso ya era demasiado.- _¿Quieres que te diga cómo de frágiles tengo las costillas, Mamá? ¿Lo quieres?_ –gruñí entre dientes para no alzar la voz, pero hablaba rápido y entre jadeos para reprimir todo cuanto pudiera mi ira, que podía compararse fácilmente a la de la Reina Malvada en su peor época. En ese momento podría haber tenido una bola de fuego en la mano y no darme ni cuenta, tal era mi nivel de furia.- _Mira mamá, aprecio vuestra preocupación por mi estado de salud, pero creo seriamente que se os ha ido de las manos. ¡Mírate! Me tratas como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y estuviera a punto de romperme, y ya estoy un poco hasta las narices, francamente. Puedo correr, puedo montar a caballo, ¡y por todos los infiernos que puedo luchar contra unos tramperos furtivos!_

Acabé gruñendo entre dientes, pero captó la idea por que se puso muy seria, cruzó los brazos ante el pecho y me miró como a una niña contestona. Estaba segura de que iba a castigarme por insubordinación o algo por el estilo, pero en su lugar suspiró, cerró los ojos y asintió.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Tienes razón. Hemos pecado de cuidadosos contigo, pero solo por que estamos preocupados por ti. –sujetó mis brazos en sus manos y bajó por ellos hasta mis manos. Suspiré, sabiendo perfectamente que decía la verdad, pero estaba cansada de que me tratasen con tanto cuidado.

- Prometo que puedo hacerlo. Si noto la más leve molestia, lo diré, ¿Ok? Do we have a deal? –pregunté con voz chillona, como la que usaba Robert en sus viejos tiempos del Rumpel malvado, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa a todos.

- Esta bien. –Lana me abrazó, y luego se unió Jennifer, seguida de Jared, Ginni y Josh y algunos de los extras.

- Vale, ¡ahora si que necesito aire! –grité desde el centro de esa melé, consiguiendo que todos rieran a gusto pasado el momento tenso. Una vez libre, terminé de vestirme en Vestuario con un traje parecido a los que llevaba Ginni en los tiempos de la Snow bandida, solo que yo usaba pantalón de cuero negro y botas altas y una capa verde bosque cubriendo una camisa negra con su correspondiente medio corsé negro, así como una espada en la cintura.

Grabar la secuencia fue relativamente sencillo. Un rápido ensayo de movimientos para estar segura de que la escena de lucha no me haría más daño que unas leves molestias, unos rápidos giros que no me dieron problemas en las costillas y la práctica de los movimientos de brazos cuando usaba "magia", y todo listo. En cuanto terminamos el ensayo todos me miraron a la espera del visto bueno, que di con una amplia sonrisa, y comenzamos a grabar con la normalidad de siempre, sin miradas extrañas, cosa que todos notamos y que enseguida agradecimos. La grabación fue sobre ruedas, todas las veces que el director nos pidió repetir y que grabamos con gusto y sin molestias por mi parte. Tras las cámaras podía ver a Jen y a Lana sonreír con aprobación, seguras ahora de que no tendría ningún problema con mis heridas, que ahora estaban casi curadas.

.

Volver a casa a las tantas de la noche empezaba a volver a ser parte de la rutina, ya que habíamos perdido algo de tiempo con un pequeño apagón en Stevenson. Volví algo más tarde de lo habitual. Megan había insistido en que me fuera a vivir a su apartamento durante unos días para asegurarse de que descansaba y me tomaba mi medicación siempre, pero esa noche decidí ir a dormir al estudio, por que ya era algo tarde y no quería despertar a Lacey, la hija de Megan de 15 años, pero recordé que esa misma tarde debía ir a recogerla su padre para pasar juntos el fin de semana, de forma que nada más dejar el coche en su plaza de aparcamiento en mi bloque salí del portal y crucé la calle para ir al apartamento de Megan. Mientras subía en el ascensor se me ocurrió gastarle una bromilla, pero decidí que mejor era ser buena si quería que me dejase salir de la casa en algún momento entre esa noche y el resto de mi miserable vida.

Desde la calle había visto que las luces del salón estaban encendidas, asique seguramente debería estar en el sofá leyendo algo con Sombra y Moonlight acostados a sus pies y esperándome. Casi podría jurar que Megan tendría los pies subidos al sofá mientras acariciaba perezosamente a su perrita entre las orejas con una mano, mientras sujetaba el libro con la otra. Por supuesto, delante de ella, sobre la mesa, habría un par de copas de vino servidas. Una consumida a medias y otra aún sin tocar para mí. Saqué las llaves del apartamento antes aún de salir del ascensor, preparada para entrar sin necesidad de llamar al timbre pues quería encontrar exactamente la escena que ya había imaginado antes aún de llegar. Tal como imaginé, nada más abrir la puerta Sombra vino a saludarme, pero tanto Moonlight como su dueña se quedaron en el sofá leyendo tranquilamente y siendo acariciada entre las orejas. Con media sonrisa me agaché para hacerle unos mimos a Sombra, que se me había subido a la pierna y demandaba atención con insistencia.

- Llegas tarde, _pequeña_. –dijo en voz baja sin necesidad de elevar la voz.

- Lo se. Tuvimos que repetir unas pocas escenas por un problemilla con un apagón. – me acerqué y deposité un corto beso en sus labios antes de sentarme junto a ella en el sofá, rodearla con el brazo izquierdo y atraerla sobre mí. Al instante ella sonrió y se relajó, hasta que recordó que ese era el lado de mis costillas rotas y se apartó con un respingo y una mirada acusadora en los ojos.

- ¡Lara! Ten más cuidado, podría haberte hecho daño. –se levantó del sofá y se apartó de mí para sentarse en la otra esquina, sin volverse siquiera a mirarme.

Me estiré de mi asiento para coger mi copa de vino y la vacié de un trago. Estaba convencida de que me rechazaba por una razón más obvia que la de "no querer hacerme daño" pero aún seguía usando esas mismas palabras. "Debes tener más cuidado" "estás herida" "es mejor que no hagamos nada por consideración a tus costillas" ¿mis costillas? ¡MY ASS! Desde que había conocido a Megan casi cinco meses atrás no habíamos pasado más de tres días sin vernos, menos aún sin tocarnos. ¿Cómo podía haberme tenido tan solo a base de cortos besos que cortaba antes de que fueran a más desde hacía casi tres semanas? ¡Iba a volverme loca! O a tirarme al primer hombre o mujer que me pusiera ojitos… y ese nunca fue mi estilo, asique la cosa era grave. Estaba a un paso de ponerme a ver Grease con un bol de palomitas y llorar como una magdalena… o podía tomar al toro por los cuernos y…

- Creo que voy a ponerme algo más cómodo. Estoy cansada… - me levanté del sofá, con Sombra siguiéndome pegado a mis talones y fui directa a la habitación de Megan. Me desnudé rápidamente y me quedé solo con la ropa interior. Solté mi pelo, que había recogido en una gruesa trenza y disfruté de las cosquillas que me hacía en la parte baja de la espalda al moverme. Por un momento consideré salir así, pero pensé que sería demasiado obvio, por lo que me cubrí con mi bata de seda rojo burdeos y así, descalza, volví al salón. Sombra se subió de un salto al sofá, a los pies de Megan. Yo por mi parte volví a por mi copa, que esperaba vacía sobre la mesita de cristal. Me incliné para cogerla, haciendo que la bata se subiera lo justo por mis, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga, torneadas piernas y volví sin prestarle más atención a Megan que me observaba fijamente desde el sofá por encima del borde de su libro aunque fingía no hacerlo. De espaldas a ella yo me sonreía satisfecha. Al menos aún conseguía despertar su interés…

De vuelta en la cocina abierta del apartamento, y segura de que Megan podía ver cada movimiento mío, me esmeré en darle una buena panorámica de mis piernas y que pareciera todo fortuito mientras buscaba la botella de vino que ella había abierto. Cuando la encontré rellené mi copa y bebí un largo trago con la atención fingidamente perdida en el fondo del cristal. Rodeé el tallo de cristal de la copa con dos dedos y la hice girar expertamente entre ellos, de un lado a otro.

- ¿No vas a contarme como ha ido tu día? – preguntó mi pelirroja desde el sofá después de carraspear para aclararse la garganta. Sonreí de lado, felina y segura de que mi pequeño montajito estaba funcionando. Mi propia conciencia podría llamarme furcia barata mañana por la mañana por esto, en ese momento necesitaba que Megan ocupase su interés en mí y no en mi día.

- Oh, ya sabes. Carreras de caballos, torneos de espada entre toma y toma. Lo de siempre. Esta vez he derrotado a Josh en nuestra carrera. –comenté sin darle importancia. De inmediato ella se levantó del sofá con su copa vacía en la mano y vino a reunirse conmigo a la Isla de la cocina. Iba a replicarme, pero le sonreí burlona y comprendió que la había vacilado con eso último. Aceptó que le rellenase la copa sin decir nada más – Nada nuevo. Grabamos una escena del Bosque Encantado y luego nos centramos en el presente de Storybrooke. Liz es adorable y muy atenta con todos. Para ser la Reina de las Nieves es todo un amor.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Aham. Me ha traído un chocolate caliente mientras descansábamos en el set. Debió verme cara de hambre o algo, pero me vino de perlas…

Megan cada vez tenía mayor cara de cabreo, y yo me lo pasaba mejor y mejor a cada instante. ¿Cómo no entendía que decía lo que decía solo para picarla? Era cierto que Elizabeth me trajo el chocolate, pero también trajo cafés para Robert, para Ginni y Lana, ya que le tocaba a ella esa vez. Claro que Megan no tenía por que saberlo, por que yo ya había visto de primera mano lo celosa que se ponía cada vez que la rubia se acercaba a mí en el set los primeros días que Megan vino a Stevenson conmigo tras mi estancia en el Hospital y la posterior demanda a Jhonny, quien ya estaba encerrado en una celda de tres metros por tres.

Estaba distraída disfrutando de esa visión del rapero vestido de naranja y rodeado de pandilleros y matones cuando no calculé bien las distancias y me acabé derramando el vino por la barbilla y el pecho.

- _¡Oh, Porras!_ – Dejé la copa sobre la mesa con prisas y cogí una servilleta de papel para secarme cuando me di cuenta de que podría aprovecharme de la situación. – vaya, que torpe estoy. Mira, me he derramado el vino por encima… no se como lo hago, pero al final siempre acabo sucia…

Noté que mi doctora tragaba con dificultad el vino que ella también tenía en la boca en ese momento, con la vista fija en una gota oscura que se derramaba desde mi garganta y se perdía en el interior de mi escote.

- Tienes… tienes un poco en el sujetador, también –me señaló ella con solo un ligero tartamudeo.

Yo fingía limpiarme, pero en realidad la miraba a ella, que miraba mis manos tratar de limpiar el vino que manchaba la seda de mi sujetador color perla. Con un resignado suspiro dejé que la bata de seda resbalase por mis hombros y la dejé sobre la mesa. Me retorcí para coger otra servilleta e intentar limpiar la mancha del sujetador cuando sentí los dedos de Megan recorrer mi cintura, subir por ella y acabar en el broche del sujetador. Cuando la miré su rostro estaba a solo unos milímetros del mío.

- Déjame a mí –dijo con voz ronca.


	9. Chapter 9

"… _- Déjame a mí –dijo con voz ronca."_

Un delicioso escalofrío bajó por mi columna estremeciendo toda mi piel de camino hasta mi vientre, donde comenzó a formarse una bola de nervios cada vez mayor, cada vez más caliente y pesada. Megan se tomó su tiempo para deshacerse de la pieza de tela que cubría mis pechos. Dejó que los tirantes se resbalasen por mis hombros primero, para desabrochar el cierre de mi espalda con lentitud exasperante. Solté un jadeo ahogado cuando noté su aliento cálido rozando mi piel humedecida por el vino. Jadeo que se convirtió progresivamente en un ronroneo satisfecho cuando comenzó a lamer los restos del vino. Sus dedos me mantenían atrapada entre su cuerpo y el borde de la mesa. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalé un largo suspiro de placer al sentirlos bajar por mi espalda hasta instalarse en mi trasero, pero una de sus manos fue más allá y se coló por dentro de mis empapadas bragas. "¡SI, _mi amor_, ahí!" gruñí, pegando la boca a su oreja derecha. Mis caderas se mecían a un lento compás contra sus dedos, mi mano mantenía su cabello enredado entre mis dedos para mantener fija su boca sobre mi pecho, que ella mordisqueaba gustosamente, haciéndome daño para acariciarme con su lengua después. "Joder, como te necesito, Megan…"

Necesitaba sentir su piel casi tanto como sus dedos dentro de mí, pero ella parecía querer tomarse su tiempo, cosa que yo no estaba dispuesta a consentir. Tomé su mano derecha, que usaba para jugar conmigo, y la guié al interior de mi cuerpo en un rápido movimiento con el que gemí largamente.

- Fóllame de una vez, por favor… rápido y duro… después podrás torturarme - Arqueé la espalda, frotándome impúdica contra su mano e introduciendo la mía en su pantalón en busca de su propia entrepierna, que me esperaba húmeda y caliente.

- Ahhh… quema… - ella jadeó y cerró los ojos, momento que aproveché para quitarle la camiseta del pijama y tirar de su pantalón hasta que quedó hecho un circulo de tela en sus tobillos. Ella me alzó sobre la mesa, quitándome de paso las bragas, y se subió conmigo, o más bien sobre mí. Comenzó a besarme por todas partes, mordiendo y chupando mi piel enfebrecida, enardeciéndome con cada beso y mordisco, pero realmente perdí la poca razón que me mantenía consciente cuando introdujo tres dedos en mí y empleó un ritmo rápido de bombeo que pronto me tuvo al límite y allí me mantuvo una y otra vez, por que cada vez que sentía mi cuerpo contraerse a punto de liberarse, se detenía.

- Maldición, Megan… -supliqué ya con lágrimas en los ojos a la cuarta vez que se detuvo- Vas a matarme si sigues así… -y para remarcar mi postura, clavé las diez uñas de mis dedos en su perfecto trasero y la atraje más cerca de mí, colocando su sexo sobre mi muslo y obligándola a restregarse contra mí, cosa a la que ella contribuyó con ganas.

De nuevo volvió a acelerar las embestidas de sus dedos en mi interior y yo hice lo mismo con ella. Desesperada ya por conseguir llegar al éxtasis atrapé la mano de mi torturadora entre mis piernas cuando lo sentí cerca y redoblé mis esfuerzos por que ella lo alcanzara al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¡Ahhh!... Lara… es... eso es… Ya casi… Dámelo… Let it…

- No lo digas, Megan… -gruñí, centrada en lo cerca que estaba ya por fin nuestra liberación.

- Vamos _cielo_, let it go…

- ¡AAAHHHhhh!...

Gritamos juntas cuando el orgasmo nos llegó a la vez. Ella se derrumbó sobre mí, agotada, y la verdad no podía culparla. Abracé su espalda con ambos brazos para mantenerla cerca de mí. Su corazón latía casi tan desbocado como el mío.

- Te odio… -le murmuré, haciéndola reír, pero la verdad es que yo tenía una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Estaba demasiado satisfecha en ese momento como para decirlo en serio.- pero te perdono por que ha sido el mejor orgasmo de todos los que hemos tenido hasta ahora…

- Hmmm estoy de acuerdo… -pasó la pierna por encima de la mía para poder colocar su vientre sobre mi entrepierna y así que yo pudiera rodear sus caderas con ambas piernas a la vez- Lara… ¿Te he… hecho daño?...

Su barbilla presionaba en el valle entre mis pechos, sus manos rozaban mis costados apenas con las puntas de sus dedos, sobre todo su mano derecha, que rozaba mis costillas izquierdas con tanta ternura que me hacía estremecer. La tomé del rostro con ambas manos y la hice subir un poco más por mi cuerpo hasta que su torso se apoyaba sobre el mío. Con una dulce sonrisa acerqué sus labios a los míos y me entretuve en besarla largamente, suavemente y con todo mi amor.

- _Tesoro_, me dolía más cada vez que me apartabas estas semanas que el que me follases duro hace unos minutos.

Su ronroneo de placer lo sentí vibrar en mi propia caja torácica.

- Así que… te gusta que te trate con dureza, ¿eh? – su sonrisa tenía algo de animal, un brillo salvaje.

- Me ha encantado, _Tesoro_. Lo necesitaba, en realidad… por cierto, mañana desayunaremos sobre esta misma mesa. ¿No sería mejor que nos bajásemos de aquí?

- Si insistes… - se apartó de encima de mí y bajó ella primero de la mesa, se giró para ayudarme, o al menos yo pensé que era para eso, pero me sorprendió al sujetarme contra el borde de la mesa y mantener mis piernas abiertas con ambas manos sobre mis muslos.

- ¿Megan? ¿Qué vas a…? _¡Oh, Dios mío! _

Sin que me diera tiempo ni a coger aire, se lanzó de nuevo sobre mí sexo y comenzó a lamerlo con fruición.

- Eres más dulce que el vino, _Corazón_. –comentó con sus labios rozando los míos. Su aliento me produjo escalofríos y su lengua no tardó en hacerme perder el sentido del decoro. Dos veces.

**Quince deliciosos minutos y tres orgasmos después**…

- Megan…

- ¿Si,_ pequeña_?

- ¿Intentas recuperar las tres semanas perdidas en una noche, sobre la mesa de la cocina? –acaricié su melena, que yacía desparramada salvajemente sobre mi vientre y pechos, ya que su rostro estaba apoyado sobre mi estómago. La noté sonreír, y pude ver su maravillosa sonrisa cuando giró la cabeza para mirarme fijamente.- Estoy totalmente a favor, lo sabes… pero ¿por que mejor no nos vamos a tu cama? Estaremos infinitamente más cómodas… y yo también podré participar…

Mi súplica debió funcionar, por que pasamos el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana en su habitación, sin teléfonos, sin interrupciones y con una buena sesión de gruñidos y gemidos.

.

La mañana nos descubrió con sus piernas enredadas en las mías. Mi cabello nos envolvía como una tela de araña impidiendo que nos separásemos más allá de todo lo que podíamos expandir el pecho al tomar aire, y lo cierto es que no nos podía importar menos. Una en brazos de la otra, podíamos pasarnos así el día completo, y esa era la idea de no ser porque cuando estábamos más que entretenidas en nosotras sonó la puerta de la entrada al abrirse y los cachorros ir al encuentro de nuestra visitante, cosa de la que no nos dimos ni cuenta hasta que oímos preguntar desde el pasillo "¿Megan? ¿Estás en casa?"

- ¡Demonios! –se detuvo en seco justo en el momento en el que un nuevo orgasmo nos sacudía.

- ¿Megan? –de nuevo esa voz preguntó, esta vez estaba casi en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Mamá, no entres!

-¿Mamá? –pregunté en un susurro, horrorizada ante la posibilidad de que Joan Hunt, la madre de Megan, nos descubriese tan desnudas como el día que vinimos al mundo y con un más que obvio olor a sexo flotando en la habitación era imposible que no adivinase lo que estábamos haciendo…

- ¿Megan, ocurre algo? – el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar, pero se detuvo antes de abrir.

- ¡No! ya voy, espérame en el salón. Voy a vestirme…

- Esta bien…

Ambas nos dimos cuenta al mismo tiempo de que habíamos estado conteniendo el aliento cuando por fin escuchamos los tacones de Joan alejarse de la habitación y pudimos volver a respirar.

Megan se puso el primer conjunto de pijama que sacó de su armario, un traje de pantalón y camisa de color azul marino, y fue a reunirse con su madre mientras yo buscaba algo que ponerme que no fuese una declaración descarada de que era ropa de Megan… sin éxito alguno.

- ¡_Demonios_! –maldije, usando la misma palabra que Megan momentos antes. Me puse uno de mis camisones de seda que Megan guardaba en su armario y salí de la habitación para intentar espiar su conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios y reviews, bienvenidos<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Desde el salón me llegaban claramente las voces de mi Doctora y de su madre. Me temblaban las piernas del miedo. ¿Habría descubierto algo? Desde luego que Joan conocía a Sombra y el cachorro debía estar sentado a sus pies, meneando la colita encantado de recibir sus caricias… Casi tanto como lo estaba yo de recibir las de Megan hasta hacía un minuto. Oh, mujer inoportuna… Vale, ya estaba decentemente cubierta, más o menos, así que mejor prestar atención.

- Megan, ¿Crees que no se lo que pasa aquí? –el aire de mis pulmones se convirtió en hormigón de repente. ¿Era posible que Joan lo supiera? _Dios, espero que no. Jamás podré volver a mirarla a la cara…_

- ¿A… que te refieres, madre? –Incluso a mi me fue sencillo notar el temblor de la voz de Megan desde su habitación.

- A que es obvio que no estás sola, cariño. Podrías haberme avisado, después de todo venía a invitarte a comer para que no pasaras el fin de semana sola al no estar Lacey en casa. -Comencé a darme suaves cabezazos contra la puerta de uno de los armarios, suaves más que nada para que no los escuchasen desde el salón. Estaba segura de que Megan se había quedado boquiabierta, sin palabras. Lógico, después de todo, ¿Quién iba a pensar que su madre podría querer pasar algo de tiempo con ella? ¡Estábamos tan centradas en nosotras que nos olvidamos de esa posibilidad!

- No… no estoy con nadie… -Murmuró Megan, seguido de un carraspeo nada discreto. Seguro que se sentía como una adolescente cazada con las manos en la masa por su madre. Al menos yo me sentía así, y no me habían "cazado" todavía. Esperaba que no llegasen a hacerlo.

- Claro que no. Por eso hay dos copas de vino a medio beber sobre la mesa de la cocina, así como un conjunto de lencería y tu pijama en el suelo… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Decidiste desnudarte aquí y luego ir desnuda hasta tu habitación y por eso has tenido que volver a vestirte antes de venir a saludarme? Vamos Megan… Soy tu madre. No espero que lleves una vida ascética. Yo no lo hago.

- ¡Agh, mamá, por favor! – Esbocé una sonrisa torcida. Casi podía ver la expresión de contrariedad en los rasgos de Megan y la risa divertida de su madre al hacerle esa revelación.

- ¿No vas a presentarme a mi nuevo yerno?

_¡¿QUE?! _

- ¿A… a quién? –de nuevo el tartamudeo en la voz de mi pelirroja delató su nerviosismo, ella que era todo nervios de acero… y piel suave… _¡Céntrate!_

- Se bien que nunca llegas a acostarte con un hombre por el que no sientas algo profundo, cariño. Que no te de vergüenza. Si has conocido a alguien… Espera, ¿no será de nuevo ese impresentable de Tommy Sullivan, verdad? – El tono de voz de Joan iba subiendo conforme se iba enfadando por momentos ante la posibilidad de que su hija hubiera vuelto con ese sujeto al que ella despreciaba visiblemente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No hay ningún "yerno" que presentarte, mamá…

- ¿Un lío de una noche? ¿Megan, desde cuando eres así? Ese no es tu estilo, asique no intentes hacérmelo creer… te conozco muy bien.

_¡Ay, Joan, si tú supieras…! Te daría un ataque. _

Escondí la cara entre mis manos, avergonzada de solo pensar en lo que podría pasar si Joan decidía investigar por su cuenta y venir a echarle un vistazo al "hombre" dormido, y posiblemente desnudo, que yacía en la cama de Megan. _No lo hagas, ¡no vengas!_ Pero ella tenía otros planes.

- ¿Qué haces mamá? ¿A quién llamas?

- No voy a llamar a nadie, estoy enviando un mensaje a Aylaranna, por si decide venir a por su cachorro, para que no se encuentre con… – "¡Bip Bip!" "¡Bip Bip!" sonó la alarma de mi teléfono en la mesilla de cristal del salón, no lejos de donde estaba Joan. _Mierda. Estamos jodidas del todo_. - ¿Qué hace el te…. Teléfono de…? Oh, por Dios…

El gemido angustiado y avergonzado de Megan y el mío sonaron exactamente iguales y a la misma vez. Al cuerno el secretismo. ¿Debería salir y enfrentarme al juicio de Joan junto a Megan, o mejor debería meterme en la cama y fingir que todo esto no era más que una terrible pesadilla producto del alcohol y el cansancio? Como una cobarde, me decantaba mejor por la segunda opción, pero sabía que era una opción inútil.

- ¿¡Lara!? Sal, nos han cogido…

- Eh… ¿Joan? –salí de la habitación con pasos cortos, totalmente aterrada por el cuadro que podría encontrarme en el salón. Era más que posible que a Joan le estuviera dando una aneurisma de solo imaginarse a su querida hija con otra mujer, una mujer que bien podría ser su hija ya que tenía veinte años menos.

Me las encontré a las dos en el salón, de pie una frente a la otra. Megan había apoyado la espalda en el borde de la mesa Isla de la cocina. Tenía su pijama y mi ropa interior hechas una pelota en los brazos en un intento de esconderlos de la vista de su madre, quien estaba de pie con la boca abierta de la impresión, junto a uno de los sofás de la parte de la salita más alejada de la cocina, junto a las ventanas de la fachada del edificio. Joan aún mantenía sujeto su móvil entre ambas manos por haber estado escribiéndome el dichoso mensajito delator. Moonlight y Sombra estaban sentados a los pies de Megan, mirándome fijamente moviendo las colitas perezosamente como diciendo "mira la que se ha liado en un momento. ¿Raro, eh?"

- Joan… no es lo que…

- ¡No!... –alzó una mano, con la palma hacia mí, como si así pudiera detenerme.- no lo digas…

Miré a Megan con terror en los ojos. ¿Tan mal le había sentado el descubrimiento a Joan? Y yo que pensaba que me tenía cierto aprecio… Si ella se lo tomaba así, ¿Cómo podría reaccionar Lacey, una niña a quien yo adoraba? Ella se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano en un simple gesto de apoyo. Instintivamente me acerqué a ella en busca de protección, sonriendo ligeramente cuando ella me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y me abrazó delante de su madre. ¿Acababa de oficializar nuestra relación, o solo intentaba que me sintiera mejor? _Oh, malditos miedos…_

- ¿Desde cuando… os veis? –la temida pregunta salió de entre los labios de Joan Hunt con solo una ligera duda. Yo miré a su hija, no muy segura de quién de las dos debería responder a eso. ¿Deberíamos decir la verdad, o quitarle importancia?

- Eh… en total, más o menos creo que llevamos "viéndonos" unos… cinco meses y... –cerré los ojos para hacer bien los cálculos- y tres… cuatro días.

- ¿Cinco meses?

- ¿Tanto ya?

Ambas preguntaron a la vez, con idéntico tono de incredulidad. ¿De verdad había pasado ya tanto tiempo? Yo asentí. Recordaba bien aquella noche de verano en la que cierta patóloga forense entró en mi vida, y de ahí se fue colando lento pero seguro en mi bien custodiado corazón.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- No. –Respondimos las dos a la vez con seguridad.- Hasta ahora habíamos tenido mucho cuidado… y mucha suerte.

- Bueno, mejor que os descubriese yo antes que Lacey. –De pronto Joan miró el bulto de ropa que su hija intentaba ocultar entre sus brazos y comprendió súbitamente.- Oh, Dios… He interrumpido… Oh. Lo siento. Mejor dejamos esa invitación para comer para otro día… -cogió su bolso y salió disparada hacia la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse corriendo.

- Espera Joan. – La cogí del brazo cuando pasó por mi lado- No quiero que pienses que tu hija y yo solo..

Ignoré la mirada curiosa de Megan y la avergonzada de su madre e intenté ser valiente por primera vez y aceptar mis sentimientos por esa mujer que me abrazaba por la espalda.

- Podemos ir las tres a comer juntas, si no te importa. Podemos hablar…

Ella miró a Megan por encima de mi hombro, no muy segura de querer aceptar, pero algo debió ver que yo no pude, por que el brillo nervioso de sus ojos se transformó en una dulce sonrisa. Me acarició la mejilla con los nudillos y aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza al que respondí con una brillante sonrisa.

- Pero lo primero es una ducha, y ponernos algo de ropa encima. ¿Vienes? –Megan me tomó por la cintura y me condujo hasta su habitación, dejando a su madre con la única compañía de los cachorros en el salón.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea? Ducharnos juntas estando tu madre aquí…

- Bueno, ya lo sabe, ¿no? ¿Para que esconderse o fingir que no ocurre nada? Tú misma lo dices en esa canción… ¿Cómo era? "Well now they know. Let it go" –entonó la frase con el tonillo de la canción de Frozen, ganándose un pellizco por mi parte al que respondió abrazando mi cintura más fuerte.

- En serio, ¿nunca vas a dejarme olvidar la actuación de aquella gala?

- Te perseguirá por los siglos de los siglos. ¿Qué clase de princesa Disney le roba sus canciones a otra? –ella se burló de mí, pero yo ya tenía mi respuesta preparada.

- ¿Quieres ducharte sola, _Amor_? – contraataqué, y por lo que parece gané por que se rió entre dientes y dejó el tema. Ambas cogimos algo de ropa del armario y nos metimos en la ducha juntas.

.

Ah, el agua caliente resbalando por mi piel, por mi espalda, llevándose consigo la tensión y la preocupación que se habían adueñado de mi cuerpo en los últimos días y se habían agravado con el descubrimiento de nuestra relación por la madre de mi pelirroja. Que delicia el poder dejar que el agua se las llevara consigo por el desagüe. Hmmm y el que las manos de Megan frotasen mi piel también era de ayuda, he de admitirlo.

Podía sentir su amor envolverme como una cálida protección contra todo y contra todos conforme sus manos iban enjabonando cada parcela de mi cuerpo. ¿Quién era yo para prohibirle hacer algo con lo que ella disfrutaba tanto? Si le gustaba bañarme, ¿Cómo decirle que no? ¿Cómo negármelo a mi misma? Yo disfrutaba casi tanto como ella cuando me daba la espalda para que hiciera justamente lo mismo con ella. Era en esos momentos de intimidad total en los que simplemente nos tocábamos sin necesidad de ir hasta el final, solo por el simple placer de rozar la piel de la otra con los dedos, en los que me daba cuenta de la magnitud de los sentimientos que esa mujer podía despertar en mi interior. Recordar lo que sentía en brazos de Kieron palidecía en comparación del fuego que ella era capaz de prender en mí con solo una sonrisa. Eso debía ser amor, ¿verdad? Esa llama que prende en tu corazón y se agita y bailotea cada vez que miras a la persona amada. Esa sensación de plenitud cuando sus brazos te rodean. Ese intenso dolor cada vez que discutís, pero que sientes como recupera su brillo y fuerza con cada beso hasta el punto en el que crees que podrías morir y lo harías felizmente si fuera exhalando tu último suspiro en sus labios…

Era tan obvio… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? ¿Tanto miedo tenía, que simplemente no quise verlo?

Un nuevo miedo se instaló en el fondo de mi estómago con semejante revelación.

¿Sentiría ella lo mismo por mi?

.

Decidí aparcar esos pensamientos a un lado y centrarme en parecer tranquila delante de las dos mujeres Hunt. Era una buena actriz después de todo. Primero era mejor centrarse en lo más urgente en ese momento: secarme, vestirme, y ser una muñequita adorable delante de mi "suegra"… ósea, ser natural y dejar los miedos y las preocupaciones a un lado hasta que pueda analizarlas a fondo más tranquilamente.

Una vez listas, yo vestida con unos vaqueros azules, botas negras y una camisa burdeos y con el pelo recogido con una pinza y Megan con uno de sus vestidos formales, este de color crema, salimos a reunirnos con su madre y los cachorros. Nos llevó a comer en su club, supuse que por que era un sitio elegante, caro, y toda la "alta sociedad" solía reunirse allí, pues era un lugar para ver y ser visto, como todos los clubs sociales de Norte América, en realidad. Canadá no es tan diferente de su hermano mayor USA.

Megan y yo nos miramos, ambas compartiendo el mismo pensamiento pues lo teníamos claramente escrito en el rostro. "Pandilla de Snobs" pensamos a la vez, lo cual nos sacó una sonrisa a ambas. Joan iba por delante de nosotras saludando a sus amigos y conocidos y presentándonoslos a Megan y a mí.

Pude ver, sentada en un rincón, a una mujer mayor con tantas perlas enrolladas alrededor del cuello que me asombraba que pudiera beber de su taza de té y hablar sin asfixiarse. En sus rodillas, tumbado, un pequeño chihuahua con un severo problema de ansiedad ladraba con su vocecilla de pito a aquellos que pasaban por su lado sin que su dueña hiciera nada por impedirlo. Ver semejante dejadez me hizo esbozar una mueca de fastidio que ni me molesté en ocultar. Megan la vio y me preguntó a que venía solo con una mirada. Con un movimiento de cabeza señalé a esa vieja bruja y a su rata chillona, puse los ojos en blanco y solté un silencioso bufido que ella entendió a la perfección. Ambas sonreímos con complicidad.

Sombra y Moonlight nos seguían dócilmente pegados a nuestros talones, completamente relajados y lo que era más importante, en silencio.

- Que bonito. – comentó Joan de improviso, sobresaltándonos a las dos.

- ¿El que, madre?

- El que os entendáis sin palabras. –se sentó en una silla que uno de los camareros le apartó, como hacían dos de sus compañeros para Megan y para mí. Ni nos habríamos dado cuenta de que nos habían conducido hasta una mesa de no ser por la interrupción de Joan. Agradecimos el gesto de los camareros de empujar nuestras sillas para sentarnos correctamente a la vez, provocando otra sonrisa de su madre.

Ambas nos miramos e intentamos disimular las sonrisas, consiguiendo tan solo transformarlas en sonrisas educadas perfectas para el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Puedo saber de que "hablabais" mentalmente? – Joan apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos de las manos y apoyó sobre ellos la barbilla al hablar.

De fondo aún podíamos escuchar los chillidos del chihuahua y a su dueña diciéndole "Shhh Chuchi. ¡Cállate! Que no puedo oír al señor Dobbs" Nuestros cachorros miraban en la misma dirección, con las orejas levantadas, atentos al más mínimo ladrido de ese molesto animal.

Con un gesto indolente de la mano señalé, como quien no quiere la cosa, hacia la mesa en la que estaban sentados la bruja de las perlas y su mascota. Acerqué la mano a mi oreja y extendí los dedos simulando que me explotaba el tímpano, todo con movimientos fluidos y elegantes que cualquiera que los hubiera visto no sabría interpretar sin saber de qué estaba hablando primero. Mis acompañantes se sonrieron divertidas ante mis gestos, sonrisa que compartí con ellas.

- Por suerte mi Sombra es igual de silencioso que su nombre, _¿verdad peluchito?_ – Bajé la mano hasta la cabeza del cachorro y le acaricié entre las orejas con las puntas de sus dedos, haciéndole soltar un jadeo de placer como única respuesta.

.

Pasamos una agradable velada, hablando de mi recuperación, del trabajo de Megan, del mío, de política incluso, aunque ese tema no me gustaba demasiado. La comida transcurrió con la normalidad que cabría esperar, por supuesto, en un lugar con tanta clase y savo affaire… si olvidamos el escándalo de la minirata, todo era perfecto. Me costaba creer que mi doctora, la misma que disfrutaba gruñéndome cochinadas al oído en pleno momento de éxtasis, se había criado en este tipo de ambiente. Verla ahí sentada, convertida en toda una dama, elegancia de la cabeza a los pies, era simplemente… No había palabras para describirlo.

De vez en cuando, alguno de los amigos de Joan y Megan se acercaban a la mesa a saludar, curiosos de ver a ambas mujeres acompañadas de "una chica tan joven y bonita a la que no tenía el placer de conocer" fue la última descripción que hizo de mí un hombre de cierta edad, conocido de Joan de su época como jueza del tribunal supremo. Según me comentó Megan al oído, el viejo era un célebre Rompecorazones entre las féminas más jóvenes del club, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar a él. Yo era toda sonrisas educadas para las personas que se acercaban a saludar y a quienes me presentaban como una "amiga de la familia" o vecina de Megan. La última que se acercó fue la bruja con su rata, a quien llevaba sujeto por una correa rosa adornada con cristales de Svarovsky. El pobre animal iba vestido con un pequeño chaleco rosa, con un collar de cristales alrededor de su cuellecito. Cabe decir que el chihuahua era un macho. No me costaba entender la razón de su ansiedad y agresividad contra todo aquel que se le acercase. De hecho la comprendía. Por su parte, la bruja vestía exactamente del mismo color. Era como un enorme y esquelético esperpento de algodón de azúcar y perlas con su vestido de falda y chaqueta en color rosa con el cuello adornado con pelo animal, teñido de rosa por supuesto. Llevaba en el pelo lo que me parecieron al menos dos botes de laca para que no se le moviera ni un solo pelo durante el más crudo huracán que pudiera azotar la costa de Florida en plena temporada, y al menos dos anillos en cada dedo con su correspondiente diamante o piedra preciosa.

La primera palabra que se me aparecía en la mente al mirar a esa mujer era "Ostentosa" la segunda era "Hortera" y la tercera un insulto para la pobre comunidad de los payasos de rodeo que no tenían ninguna culpa de que esa mujer les hubiera robado el maquillaje.

- ¡Joan Hunt! Querida, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Espera ahí, ahora me reúno contigo en tu mesa. –incluso su voz era más aguda que la de su perrito.

- ¿Somos invisibles? –comenté en voz baja de modo que solo mis acompañantes pudieron oírme.

Miré a Megan con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa que me costó esconder a tiempo cuando la mujer llegó junto a nuestra mesa. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, junto con una palmada sobre mi mano para darme ánimos.

- Han llamado los años 40, dicen que quieren que les devuelva su conjunto de ropa y las gafas de pedrería. –comenté mordaz al oído de Megan, arrancándole una risotada que camufló como un ataque de tos. Me miró de reojo, acusadora pero con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

- No seas mala. Prácticamente son parte de ella desde hace… cuarenta años. –me respondió con una ladina sonrisa.

- Niñas, comportaos. –nos regañó Joan sin mucho entusiasmo, pues estaba escuchándonos y nos miraba con la misma risa brillando en sus ojos.- La viuda Lovewood es una mujer muy influyente.

- Espero que no en las revistas de moda. –comenté entre dientes, ganándome otra risita de parte de ambas.

- Joan, querida, cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. Es un placer volver a contar con tu compañía. –la vieja bruja se ajustó sus antiguas gafas de pedrería sobre el puente de su nariz y nos dedicó una inquisitiva mirada tanto a Megan y a mí como a nuestras mascotas, que estaban tranquilamente tumbadas en el suelo junto a nuestros pies observando imperturbables a su "Chuchi" quién les ladraba enloquecido.- me temo que no nos han presentado debidamente, señorita.

- Me llamo Aylaranna Fay, señora Lovewood. –me puse en pie para estrecharle su huesuda mano con una de mis encantadoras sonrisas. Ofrecí mi silla a la viuda y coloqué una junto a Megan. Ambos cachorros se levantaron y se sentaron junto a nosotras, protectores y sin quitarle el ojo de encima al perrito de la vieja.

- Aylaranna Fay. Me suena tu nombre, querida, pero no consigo recordar de que. –se sentó con naturalidad en la silla que le ofrecí, como si hubiera esperado que lo hiciera, y sin agradecerme el gesto cosa que no nos pasó desapercibida a ninguna.

- Tal vez sea por que Lara ha tenido la amabilidad de actuar en alguna de las galas benéficas que el club organiza para recaudar fondos. –comentó Joan con un ligero timbre de orgullo, que le agradecí con una discreta sonrisa.

- ¿Ah si? Pues no lo se, no creo que sea de eso. Ya sabes Joan que yo misma me ocupo de repasar las listas de invitados… -comentó arrogantemente.

La pequeña rata estaba gruñendo y ladrando enloquecido a Sombra, quien le miraba altanero desde su altura y con las orejas levantadas. Le rasqué tranquilamente la frente para que se calmase, haciendo que bajase las orejas, sin embargo Moonlight no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ese molesto bicho rosa. Di un discreto codazo a Megan para que ella hiciera lo mismo con su perrita antes de que le diera un mordisco al perro de la viuda. Con la misma naturalidad que yo, dejó reposar una mano en el cuello de la husky, calmándola de inmediato. Por debajo de la mesa, Megan puso su mano sobre la mía para calmarme a mí también en el caso de que lo necesitase dado los desplantes descarados de la vieja esqueleto de algodón. Apreté sus dedos entre los míos diciéndole silenciosamente que no era necesario, pero que se lo agradecía sinceramente.

Joan fue quien llevó casi todo el peso de la conversación que las tres mantuvimos con la Viuda. Megan y yo nos mantuvimos tranquilamente sentadas, con las manos cogidas y sendas sonrisas educadas para ella cada vez que despegaba los ojos o los labios de su jerez. Hubo un momento en el que Chuchi se lanzó contra el hocico de Sombra, dispuesto a morderlo sin previa provocación por su parte, cosa que todas vimos. Sombra alzó una pata y pisó al chihuahua y lo mantuvo contra el suelo con un gruñido de advertencia, haciendo que el bicho rosa se pusiera a ladrar histérico y por consiguiente que la vieja bruja se pusiera igualmente histérica gritando "¡CHUCHI! ¿Qué te ha hecho esa bestia? ¡Suéltale de inmediato!" Cogió su bolso rosa y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza dispuesta a pegar a mi lobo con él cuando me levanté de la silla y la agarré de la muñeca con una sola mano, la retorcí y la obligué a sentarse bajo la atónita mirada de todo el club.

- Cierre la boca, señora Lovewood. –gruñí entre dientes.

Todos se habían quedado blancos. Nadie tocaba a la viuda Lovewood, y menos aún, le hablaba en ese tono si quería seguir siendo alguien entre la alta sociedad. De la impresión, me obedeció.

Me tomé un momento para observarla fijamente, después fijé la atención en el animalejo que montaba tal escándalo y di una simple orden en tono tranquilo mientras me volvía a sentar con las manos sobre el regazo.

- Sombra, suéltalo.

De inmediato, mi lobo levantó la pata y se sentó muy erguido, con la cabeza rozando mi rodilla y los ojos fijos en el otro perro, al que cogí en brazos. Estaba temblando e intentó morderme, pero un simple gruñido de Sombra le hizo recular y no volverlo a intentar. Con naturalidad le quité el chaleco rosa y el collar, lo coloqué tumbado de espaldas entre mis piernas y le hice algunas caricias desde el cuello hasta el vientre, desde la cabeza hasta las patas traseras y de nuevo desde el cuello al vientre. Le di un suave masaje tranquilo durante unos minutos que calmó sus temblores. Durante todo el proceso no volvió a gruñir ni a emitir sonido alguno. Mi atención estaba puesta en el perrito, pero podía sentir la tensión reinante en todo el salón. El silencio podía cortarse. Terminé con una ligera carantoña en las orejitas del animal, un suave "Levanta" y Chuchi se sentó sobre mis rodillas, con la lengüecita colgando a un lado del hocico abierto y meneando su colita alegremente.

- Su perro sufre un gran estrés, señora Lovewood. Deje de vestirle como si fuera el peluche de una niña de cinco años y dejará de ser tan agresivo. Si insiste en ponerle ropa, olvide el color rosa. –cogí el chaleco y se lo di a su dueña, quien lo cogió con la boca entreabierta. Le puse el collar de piedrecitas al perro y lo dejé de nuevo en el suelo. De inmediato se tumbó obedientemente a mis pies, junto a Sombra que también se había relajado. Alisé la tela de mis vaqueros innecesariamente, crucé una pierna sobre la otra y dediqué una dulce sonrisa a la vieja, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna.

Todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a hablar en murmullos excitados a la vez, cosa que ignoré olímpicamente. Cogí mi taza de café y bebí un trago para devolverla de nuevo a la mesa y dejar caer la mano por el reposabrazos con naturalidad, en busca de la mano de Megan, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los míos al segundo, manteniendo su sonrisa en todo momento.

.

La viuda nos miraba boquiabierta, incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar. Primero por mi falta de educación al agarrarla del brazo, por mis palabras irrespetuosas, por como había cogido a su mascota y la había "desnudado" delante de sus amigos, para rematar diciéndole semejantes insolencias sobre su modo de educar al perrito. Y para colmo, nadie se había levantado para defenderla de mi atrevimiento. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

.

Joan volvió a llamar su atención y recondujo de nuevo la conversación por donde la habían dejado antes de ser interrumpidas. Por mi parte, acariciaba perezosamente las orejas de Sombra, que había apoyado su hocico sobre mi pierna y cerrado los ojos encantado. Me incliné sobre Megan para susurrarle un "¿Salimos a dar un paseo a los bebés?" refiriéndome a nuestros cachorros, a lo que accedió encantada.

- Si nos disculpáis, vamos a ir a dar una vuelta con los perros. – Cogí a Chuchi y lo senté en las piernas de su dueña, le hice un par de caricias y cogí la correa de Sombra para marcharnos. No hizo falta ni que se la pusiera, él solito se alineó junto a mi pierna y me siguió obedientemente fuera del edificio hasta los jardines donde podría correr a gusto y jugar con otros perros. Megan entrelazó sus dedos a los míos en cuanto se puso a mi lado, siendo flanqueada por Moonlight al otro lado.

- Creo que acaban de vetarme la entrada al club de tu madre, _Cariño_. – comenté como si cualquier cosa.

- Espero que también me la hayan vetado a mí. Así no tendré que volver a aguantar a esta gente… -comentó divertida. – Eso ha sido impresionante. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- ¿Calmar a Chuchi? Ha sido sencillo. Solo quería que alguien le quitase ese horror de peluche rosa y lo acariciase un poco. Se sentía castrado y poco valorado, por eso intentaba morder a todo el mundo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y me miró interesada.

- He tenido perros toda mi vida. Normalmente de razas grandes, pero cuando nos mudamos a un pequeño apartamento nos regalaron un cachorro de Yorkshire, un macho, al que mi madre vestía con chalequitos rosas también… Era el hazmerreir de los demás perros del parque, el pobre. Llamarse Dandie no era de ninguna ayuda –comente con una sonrisa- El pobre destrozaba toda la ropa rosa que veía, ya fuera suya o nuestra. Solo sumé dos y dos.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas. La mujer que susurraba a los chihuahuas.

Ambas nos reímos a gusto con eso mientras veíamos a Sombra y a Moonlight correr detrás de algunos patos, persiguiéndolos hasta su estanque.

- Hmm, lo pondré en mi currículum. –comenté en voz baja, ronca.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi boca descaradamente, tiró de mi brazo hacia ella y paseó la mano por mi espalda en busca del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, pero yo me reí burlona en su cara y comencé a alejarme en busca de los cachorros dejándola ahí plantada.

- Lo siento amor, pero tal vez a Lacey si que le gustaría que la admitiesen aquí algún día, y no me gustaría estropear su excelente pedigrí mezclando a su madre en un escándalo lésbico en el club. –esbocé mi mejor sonrisa traviesa y le guié un ojo antes de darme la vuelta para ir a buscar a los cachorros.

Megan se quedó allí, quieta, esperando mi regreso triunfal con los dos perros, cada uno trotando alegremente junto a cada una de mis piernas sin necesidad de llevarlos amarrados de sus collares o con las correas. Cuando llegamos a su lado pasamos de largo y volvimos a la mesa en la que Joan nos esperaba sentada sola bebiendo su café.

- Espero que esa vieja amargada no te haya prohibido volver aquí por mi culpa, Joan. –le murmuré al oído al inclinarme levemente sobre su espalda para hablarle al oído.

Ella rozó mi mejilla con los dedos y negó con la cabeza.

- En realidad la has dejado impresionada.

- ¿De verdad? –exclamé sorprendida. Miré por encima de mi hombro a Megan, que estaba a mi espalda escuchando. - ¿Has oído eso? Parece que al final no van a vetarte la entrada por mi causa. _Lo siento, amor._

- Todavía nos queda lo del escándalo lésbico –comentó burlona en mi oído, rozando mi trasero con su entrepierna al inclinarse por encima de mi espalda para alcanzar su taza de café.

- ¡Oh, cállate!

- ¿De que habláis vosotras dos? Anda, id a sentaros a vuestros lugares.

Megan me sonrió divertida cuando se apartó y yo pude hacer lo mismo. Los cachorros estaban tumbados tranquilamente. Moonlight apoyaba la cabeza en el cuello de Sombra, ambos con los ojos cerrados y ambas respiraciones tranquilas. A veces sentía que su relación era un reflejo de la mía con Megan, y era tan adorables verlos juntos… hasta que me fijé en algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta antes.

- Megan, ¿Estarías en contra de tener dos o tres bebés más correteando por el apartamento? –comenté con el mismo tono desapasionado de quien habla sobre el último partido de soccer que han puesto en la tele.


	11. Chapter 11

- Megan, ¿Estarías en contra de tener dos o tres bebés más correteando por el apartamento? –comenté con el mismo tono desapasionado de quien habla sobre el último partido de soccer que han puesto en la tele.

No me fijé en el contexto de mis palabras hasta que escuché jadear tanto a Megan como a su madre y que las dos me miraban atónitas. Tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y ambas bocas abiertas.

- ¿Intentas decirme algo? –consiguió articular Megan con dificultad.

- Aham. – Volví a mirar a los cachorros, que ya tenían al menos 8 meses de edad cada uno, y los señalé para que se fijasen en ellos.- Creo que vamos a ser abuelas de aquí a unas semanas.

- ¿Qué dices? –esta vez fue Joan quién preguntó, sin comprender del todo a que me refería.

Megan observó al par de enamorados perrunos que dormitaban juntos a nuestros pies bajo la mesa y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Arqueé una ceja y ladeé la cabeza, pero parecía incapaz de comprender.

- Los perros, igual que los lobos, se vuelven sexualmente fértiles a partir de los seis meses de edad. Moonlight tiene siete, y Sombra ocho. No se como no se me ha ocurrido pensarlo antes. –volví a bajar la vista hacia los cachorros durante un par de segundos para luego volverlos a fijar en los ojos de Megan, a tiempo de ver la comprensión dibujarse en sus rasgos.

- Por un momento me has asustado, Lara. – se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla y bajó la vista a los cachorros dormidos- ¿Crees que es posible?

- Si se parecen en algo a nosotras, es más que posible. –esbocé media sonrisa divertida, pues era obvio que nuestros bebés eran una más que clara copia de nuestra relación.- Después de todo, las mascotas son un reflejo de sus dueños.

- ¿Eso en qué nos convierte?

- Prefiero no pensarlo –contesté con media sonrisa, ganándome un par de risitas de madre e hija.- Ehm… Joan, ¿Qué decías de que he impresionado a la viuda Lovewood?

Tosí discretamente, en un intento de cambiar de conversación. Evité mirar a Megan el resto de la tarde y prestar atención a las palabras de Joan. Por suerte no profundizó demasiado en su curiosidad sobre mi relación con su hija, por que sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que podía contestarle. ¿Estábamos saliendo? ¿Éramos amigas? ¿Amigas con beneficios? Ni siquiera Megan y yo lo habíamos discutido, como para ponernos a hablar de ello con nadie más.

De vuelta en casa, Joan nos dejó a solas en cuanto cruzamos la puerta del apartamento. Debió sentir que necesitábamos hablar a solas, por que fingió recibir una llamada y "tuvo" que marcharse. La verdad es que yo también necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar.

Dejé el bolso sobre la mesa del salón y mientras Megan abría una nueva botella de vino yo me escabullí al cuarto de baño para tener unos minutos a solas con mis propios pensamientos a puerta cerrada.

.

Sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la bañera, me quedé mirando al vacío con la mirada perdida y la mente convertida en un torbellino de miedos, traumas y deseos.

Sabía que Megan y yo deberíamos hablar sobre nosotras, sobre lo que sentíamos, pero ¿Y si para ella era solo un cuerpo en el que ahogar su lujuria? No podía negar que ese había sido nuestro comienzo desde la primera noche que nos conocimos y nos acostamos en un momento de calentón inducido por el alcohol y la desnudez.

Mi desnudez.

Y el hambre en los ojos de esa hermosa mujer.

Y por el hecho de que estábamos algo borrachas… Bueno, muy borrachas.

Y no hay que olvidar que ella estaba algo despechada ese día, y yo estaba vulnerable tras el ataque de Jhonny…

Solté un gemido cansado, hundí un poco más los hombros y escondí la cara en mis rodillas tras abrazarlas contra mi pecho. ¿Aquel día pasó lo que pasó por que debía pasar o fue el error más grande que cometimos en nuestras vidas?

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Le saco el tema o dejo que sea ella quien lo haga por mí? Pero si no lo hace, ¿Significa eso que a ella no le importa o que no quiere hablar de ello? – le pregunté al patito de goma que me miraba sonriente desde su platito junto a los champús en la bañera recibiendo como única respuesta su silencio.- No me estás ayudando en nada, gracias. Sombra sabría que decirme…

Decidí salir y continuar con nuestra rutina de cada día, a la espera de que un día llegara el momento más indicado para hablar sobre el tema… pero no llegó hasta bastante tiempo después, ni fue como yo pensaba que iría.

····································································································································································

La Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca. La nieve había cubierto con un manto blanco todos los tejados de la ciudad, los parques y las calles. Las carreteras habían sido regadas con Sal para evitar la formación de hielo negro sobre el asfalto y los niños salían a jugar cubiertos por largas bufandas de lana que sus madres y abuelas les obligaban a dejarse puestas para que no se resfriasen. En Stevenson el paisaje era muy parecido. Se acercaba el último día de grabación de esa primera mitad de la temporada y estábamos todos muy emocionados. Elsa e Ingrid no eran las únicas que adoraban el frio. Al haber crecido en un país mediterráneo, solíamos tener un clima preferentemente cálido casi todo el año, y contadas eran las veces que había pasado una Navidad Blanca en mi antiguo hogar, por eso siempre disfrutaba como una niña pequeña cuando se acercaban estas fechas, pero este año era diferente. Este año, por motivos personales, me era imposible ver la belleza nívea que me rodeaba. Acababan de darme el nuevo guión del último capítulo de la temporada y lo estaba leyendo con Sombra sentado a mis pies en el interior de la cafetería en la que algunos nos habíamos refugiado del frío cuando llegué a cierta escena que me trajo lágrimas a los ojos. Era desgarradora. Tan solo de visualizar aquello que debía ocurrir me provocaba una horrible sensación de vacío en el fondo del estómago.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Una mano enguantada se posó en mi antebrazo, haciéndome dar un respingo.

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola Liz. Si, no es nada, estaba leyendo el guión y pensando solo que te vamos a echar de menos por aquí. -sonreí dulcemente. Era cierto. Era el último día que tendríamos con nosotros a Elizabeth Mitchell, (a Elsa, Anna y Kristof también, claro está) y todos estábamos de acuerdo en que había sido una gran compañera y excelente villana.

Ella me sonrió con la misma dulzura y me estrechó entre sus brazos delante de todos. Todos, incluidas Megan y Lacey, que habían venido conmigo al set aprovechando que tenían el día libre. Sabía cuanto detestaba Megan ver esas muestras de cariño entre la rubia y yo, pero después de lo que acababa de leer no podía importarme menos lo que pudiera pensar, solo tenía en mente las imágenes que mi mente había recuperado del recuerdo y el dolor en mi corazón que ello provocaba. Abracé a Elizabeth un poco más fuerte, sonreí con calidez y me alejé para que los demás compañeros pudiesen despedirse de ella también. Pasé de largo junto a Megan al salir de nuevo a la calle, con Sombra y Moonlight pegados a mis talones. Necesitaba alejarme, necesitaba pensar y dejar atrás el pasado. Necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco, pero ella no pareció pensar lo mismo por que una vez fuera de la cafetería me abordó.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que ha sido eso!? –preguntó tomándome del brazo.

- Megan, por favor, necesito pensar. Necesito un momento a solas.

- No voy a dejarte sola, vamos a hablar.

- Ahora no me apetece hablar. –comenté con un gruñido, que ella ignoró.

- Dime, ¿Tan triste estás por que se marcha? – cruzó ambos brazos bajo el pecho, en actitud ofendida. - ¿Es que hay algo entre vosotras dos? Ya he visto como os abrazabais.

Me estaba alejando de ella calle abajo, pero esa última pregunta me detuvo en seco. Lentamente fui girando sobre mis caderas para mirarla. Aún estaba parada delante de la puerta de la cafetería, con los brazos cruzados y una incendiaria mirada en los ojos.

- ¿De que carajo estás hablando, Megan? Entre ella y yo no hay nada, y aunque lo hubiera, ¿Qué tendrías que decir a ello, eh? -en dos furiosos pasos volví a estar delante de ella. Mis ojos a la altura de los suyos gracias a mis altos tacones. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme semejante acusación cuando ella no se había dignado a...? - Tú y yo no somos nada, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso lo que le dijiste a Sullivan la última vez que Salimos de copas y nos cruzamos con él? ¿Qué solo éramos amigas? Pues bien. Liz y yo también somos "amigas" –maticé la palabra dejando que esta tuviera todos los macabros significados que se le quisieran ocurrir a Megan.- por que tú ya me has dejado claro que no te interesa de mí más que tener un cuerpo con el que satisfacerte. Dime, ¿Qué somos? ¿Somos pareja, somos amigas con beneficios? ¿Eres hetero, eres lesbiana, QUE ERES?

- ¡Que disfrute contigo en la cama no me hace lesbiana! –se soltó los brazos y los dejó caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, avanzó un paso y me gritó a la cara tan alto que ni nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban escuchando desde dentro de la cafetería hasta que Lana salió y nos preguntó si ocurría algo.

- No. No, ya hemos acabado. Ya tengo lo que quería saber… -comenté en un suspiro.

- Entonces vámonos. Tienes una escena que grabar en el bosque y tienes que cambiarte. –al pasar por nuestro lado miró a Megan de tal forma que podría haber sido fulminada en el sitio si Lana hubiera sido realmente una hechicera. Me tomó por los hombros y me guió hasta la caravana en la que tendría que cambiarme de ropa para convertirme en Rapunzel.

Detrás de ella salió el resto del equipo en completo silencio. Robert, Elizabeth, Georgina, Josh, Jared, Ginni, Jennifer… uno detrás de otro, hasta que al final salió Lacey y se reunió con su madre sin decir una sola palabra.

.

**Dentro de la caravana.**

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo? – La voz de Lana era baja, suave y comprensiva. Era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

- Por favor, si no te importa, quisiera mantenerme entera hasta terminar de grabar… después podrás recoger mis pedazos, pero ahora… -el temblor de mi voz fue suficiente.

- Vale, no te preocupes _cariño_. Estamos todos contigo. -me besó la frente y se marchó con su estilista para terminar de caracterizarse como la Evil Queen que le tocaba interpretar.

.

.

**Una vez en el bosque.**

Pude ver a aquellos que habían presenciado mi discusión con Megan esperar detrás de las cámaras a una distancia prudente hablando entre ellos. Algunos pasos por detrás Megan y Lacey hablaban entre ellas en voz baja, parecían estar discutiendo acaloradamente, pero preferí mantener mi mente en aquello que debía preocuparme.

Mi guión.

Mi concentración.

.

Mi dolor por lo que era inevitable que ocurriera debía esperar.

.

El bosque estaba limpio de nieve, pues las espesas copas habían impedido que esta llegase hasta el suelo. Habían colocado un pequeño campamento en uno de los claros. Una hoguera ardía en el centro para intentar caldear el ambiente. Sobre ella pendía un pequeño caldero con agua para cocinar, y a su alrededor había unos cuantos troncos tirados a modo de asientos. Una tienda de campaña estaba montada no lejos del fuego. Un hombre e estaba sentado en una silla de madera en cuyo respaldo podía leerse Joe M. y hablaba con Kristin Bauer, su antigua compañera de la serie True Blood, ahora caracterizada como Maléfica para la serie. Era bueno volver a verla. La había echado de menos, y por lo que había oído, dentro de algunos capítulos mi personaje y el suyo tendrían un "momento" emocionante.

- Hola chicos. Joe, ¿Estás listo? Por mi podemos empezar cuando quieras…

- Hola Lara, claro, voy a buscar a Mike y le digo que empezamos. –contestó él, dejándome a solas con kristín tras darme un beso en la frente e ir a buscar al director.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia.

- Ya te has enterado, ¿eh? –pregunté con amargura.

- Te juro que no ha sido Snow esta vez… -comentó de refilón, intentando hacer una broma y consiguiendo sacarme una sarcástica sonrisa.

- No, esta vez me he bastado yo solita.

- Pero… ¿estás bien? –insistió, esta vez poniéndome una mano bajo la barbilla para obligarme a mirarla.

- Si… Si, ya sabes… -rehuí su mirada. Con un movimiento de cabeza me solté de sus dedos y miré hacia el bosque, a ninguna parte y a todas a la vez solo por no mirarla a ella.- Prefiero concentrarme en esto ahora mismo si no te importa.

- Claro. –me dedicó una comprensiva sonrisa y rodeó mis hombros con un solo brazo, ya que tenía sujeto su cetro en la otra mano. – Mucha suerte con esta parte.

Sonreí agradecida y fui a colocarme en mi marca, a las afueras del claro.

- Tú puedes, Lara. Tú puedes… -me dije. Si _tan solo fuera cierto_…

Con un suspiro dejé a un lado todo cuanto me rondaba por la cabeza. Cerré los ojos, cogí aire profundamente, y cuando los abrí ya no era Aylaranna Fay, sino la princesa Rapunzel.

Miré al director, que se sentó en su silla, tomó el megáfono y gritó: "Todo el mundo a sus puestos. ¿Preparados? … ¡ACCIÓN!" y todo comenzó.

.

.

Comencé a moverme por el bosque de forma automática. No quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, no quería ver lo que iba a ver, pero por encima de todo, no quería volver a sentir lo que sabía que sentiría al grabar esta escena, pero era inevitable pues era necesario para la trama de mi personaje. Rapunzel, osea yo, se había aparecido en el viejo campamento de los Hombres Alegres de Robin Hood que compartían con otras personas que habían sido arrastradas a Storybrooke cuando Blancanieves lanzó esta nueva maldición y que no estaba muy lejos de su propia cabaña en el bosque, pero el campamento estaba vacío y completamente silencioso salvo por los sollozos de un hombre que gemía una y otra vez las mismas palabras "!No, no, no, no, no! No puede ser verdad. ¡NO!" desde el centro del campamento. A sus pies, dos pequeños cuerpos desgarrados y cubiertos de sangre a los que se abrazaba. Los cuerpos de dos niños que solo tendrían un año y poco, eran tan solo un par de muñecos preparados para la ocasión, pero se me formó un nudo en la garganta solo de verlos.

- ¿Kieron? –ese maldito nombre… No podría haberse llamado Jhon, o Ethan. No. Debía ser exactamente el nombre de mi exnovio. Para esta escena no podría ser más adecuado, ni más doloroso pronunciarlo.- ¿Kieron, que pasa? ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Para protegerlos de la Maldición de Ingrid, Rapunzel había llevado a sus hijos, una parejita de gemelos, a su cabaña del bosque pero algo había salido terriblemente mal.

Mi compañero se giró sobre sus talones, con una mirada de profundo dolor en los ojos. Avanzó hacia mí tratando de impedirme el paso, pero yo ya había visto los dos cuerpecitos de los niños en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre y sin moverse.

- ¡No! –grité, apartando de un empujón a Joe y dejándome caer sobre los muñecos. Algo dentro de mí se rompió en el instante en el que los abracé contra mi pecho. De nuevo el dolor de la pérdida del bebé que esperaba hacía tantos años regresó con toda su fuerza y más. Esta vez la sensación de pérdida fue aún más devastadora, pues aunque yo había perdido un bebé de verdad, ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba esperando cuando ocurrió. No tuve tiempo de sentirlo crecer, de sentirlo moverse en mi interior ni una sola vez. No pude ver sus manitas o sus pequeños pies estirar la piel de mi vientre con cada patada. No llegué a vivir un auténtico embarazo si embargo esos dos muñecos, esos dos niños, eran mis hijos y estaban muertos, desgarrados por un animal. Era como volver a aquel bosque de Escocia y ver como esa loba los destrozaba delante de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

Sentía arder las lágrimas en mis ojos. Dejé que corrieran por mis mejillas sin intentar atraparlas. Di rienda suelta al fuego que consumía mi corazón y le di forma con un aullido desgarrador que no tuve ni que fingir. Mi cuerpo temblaba, convulsionando entre sollozos. Me faltaba el aire. Sentía mi cuerpo arder. No veía nada, todo estaba borroso a mi alrededor, solo podía oler la sangre y la tierra que cubría mis manos y la ropa de los niños al tener la cara enterrada contra ellos.

Unas manos fuertes intentaron separarme de mis pequeños, pero las sacudí de mis hombros con un furioso gesto que lanzó a Joe contra un árbol gracias a los cables que llevaba colocados encima. Mi mirada podría haberlo reducido a cenizas. En el fondo de mi mente consciente sabía que estaba rodando una escena, pero mi dolor y mi furia eran genuinos. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerle pagar al autentico Kieron el dolor que me causó, y de alguna forma esta era una forma de hacerlo.

- Has sido tú… ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! –grité con todas mis fuerzas. Me levanté del suelo, dejando los muñecos junto a mis pies. Alcé una mano con intención de estrangularle, pero sin acercarme un solo paso. Él alzó la cabeza como si de verdad estuviera sintiendo una fuerza que le oprimiese la garganta. Las lágrimas aún nublaban mi vista, pero no me podía importar menos, por que eran las últimas que dejaba escapar por él.- Has matado a mis hijos… hijo de perra, ¡vas a morir por esto!

Llevé la mano hacia atrás y la proyecté de nuevo contra él. Los cables imitaron el movimiento exacto, apartándolo del árbol y volviéndolo a lanzar contra él con fuerza. La furia homicida brillaba en mis enloquecidas facciones.

No estaba actuando, solo me estaba dejando llevar por aquello que bullía en mi interior y apostaba a que todos los que estuvieran mirando lo habían notado.

- Zell, escúchame por favor. Yo no quería hacerlo – Intentó hablar, pero con un movimiento de mi muñeca le "di" una bofetada que le obligó a cerrar la boca unos instantes para recuperarse.

Avancé unos pocos pasos hacia él, con las manos convertidas en apretados puños.

- Vuelve a decirme que no querías hacerles daño y te ahogaré en tu propia sangre, bastardo… -Tomé su cabeza por la garganta con una mano y con la otra le agarré del pelo, dándole un fuerte tirón- eran dos niños inocentes… y tú los has matado.

Gruñí con la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Mi respiración era forzada, rápida y poco profunda, pues el nudo de mi garganta provocado por las lágrimas sin derramar empezaba a ahogarme. Una solitaria lágrima escapó de la comisura de mi ojo izquierdo y se deslizó rauda por mi mejilla hasta morir en mi garganta.

- Zell, perdóname… -gimió. Él también lloraba, pero no pudo importarme menos.

Acerqué mi boca a su oreja y gruñí un acerado "Nunca" que le provocó escalofríos por toda la espalda.

Solté mis manos de su cuello y nuca, di dos pasos hacia atrás sin darle la espalda y le miré de tal forma que se apretó aún más contra el tronco del árbol.

- No voy a matarte. Hoy no. –me agaché junto a los cadáveres de los niños para cogerlos en brazos y apretarlos contra mi pecho sin importarme mancharme de sangre- Quiero que sufras la agonía de cargar en tu conciencia con lo que has hecho… pero en cuanto los haya enterrado vendré a buscarte y nada ni nadie podrá salvarte de mí.

Dicho esto, comencé a caminar en la misma dirección en la que había entrado al claro e hice un movimiento de muñeca tras el que los de efectos especiales añadirían el humo en el que me desvanecería. A mi espalda, Joe se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, frotándose el cuello con una mano, y sollozando aún más fuerte.

Segundos después, el director gritó "¡Corten! ¡A positivar!".

La escena estaba grabada, y por lo que parecía no íbamos a necesitar más tomas, cosa que agradecí por que no hubiera sido capaz de grabarla de nuevo, no ese día.


	12. Chapter 12

Segundos después, el director gritó "¡Corten! ¡A positivar!".

La escena estaba grabada, y por lo que parecía no íbamos a necesitar más tomas, cosa que agradecí por que no hubiera sido capaz de grabarla de nuevo, no ese día.

Escuchar esas palabras fue una especie de bálsamo para mí. Por fin pude dejar a un lado los sentimientos de Rapunzel y volver a ser yo y, aunque mi interior estaba tan destruido como el de ella, al menos podía fingir que solo había estado interpretando mi papel. Tomé una bocanada de aire para recomponerme de cara al público y forcé una cansada sonrisa en mis labios para dar la impresión de que todo no había sido más que una actuación por mi parte, sin embargo había demasiadas personas que me conocían perfectamente y que no se habían dejado engañar por mi sonrisa.

Megan abrazaba a Lacey por la espalda para evitar que esta viniese corriendo hacia mí, podía verla forcejear para soltarse desde lejos. Para ella mantuve mi mejor máscara de indiferencia cuando la miré. No merecía ni siquiera que me preocupase por ella, ni por los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Tan solo acaricié a Lacey con los nudillos en la mandíbula al pasar por su lado, susurrándole un "respira hondo, Lace. Todo va bien" Después alcé los ojos buscando los de su madre para dedicarle mi mejor mirada impersonal, dejándole claro así que ella ya no era nadie para mí.

Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero ella no vio el mío pues me ocupé de no mostrarlo ni con mis gestos ni con mi expresión corporal. No fue hasta que Joe me rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras volvíamos al pueblo para grabar la siguiente escena que no me permití derrumbarme de nuevo. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y sollocé en silencio mientras me conducía hasta el nuevo set en el que íbamos a grabar. Esa escena estaba ambientada en el interior de la cripta familiar de Regina.

- Hey pequeña. ¿Necesitas un momento a solas? Puedo decirles lo que quieras… -comentó en voz baja, con su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y sus fuertes brazos rodeando mis hombros.

- Eres un encanto, cachorrito, pero no. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dejarlo todo salir de un tirón. Después en casa ya veré como lo contengo de nuevo… -dije con la cara escondida contra su pecho, ya que era un hombre muy alto.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Kristin o a Lana?

- No. –Sonreí ligeramente- me sirves tú. Ahora lo que necesito es que alguien me abrace, y tú lo haces muy bien…

- Eso está hecho. –sus brazos se apretaron un poco más en torno a mi cintura, llegando incluso a levantarme del suelo sin ningún problema, solo para que yo pudiera pasar mis brazos por su cuello y esconder la cara contra su garganta cómodamente.

Unos minutos después llegó Lana para anunciarnos que las cámaras estaban colocadas todas en sus lugares y que estaban todos listos para empezar a grabar. Con un suspiro, Joe me volvió a dejar en el suelo y me besó en la frente para darme ánimos. Lana volvía a estar vestida como la Alcaldesa para esta escena, con un traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón con una camisa blanca debajo. Yo mantenía la misma ropa que había llevado en el bosque por que desde allí me aparecía directamente en la cripta. Con un asentimiento, solté la mano de Joe para tomar la de mi madre y seguirla hasta donde me tocase colocarme.

Grabar esta parte fue rápido, y tampoco necesitamos repetir nada, por suerte.

Solo tenía que vérseme mirar fijamente dos pequeños ataúdes gemelos de color claro en cuyas placas de bronce estaban escritos los nombres "Cora Mills" "Daniel Mills" sin fechas, sin epitafios. Nada. Solo sus nombres, pues ya era demasiado duro para mí el haberlos perdido como para necesitar una prueba más de la temprana edad a la que habían muerto.

- No os preocupéis niños, la abuela Cora os cuidará hasta que mamá se reúna con vosotros. –murmuré con los labios contra la tapa de uno de los ataúdes.

Giré el cuello lentamente, buscando con la vista la pared de estanterías en las que Regina guardaba los cofres con sus corazones. Dicha pared estaba repleta de cajoncitos decorados con el mismo símbolo en el centro, símbolo que parpadeaba con una luz rojiza al ritmo de los diferentes latidos que cada corazón guardado dentro emitía.

Mi rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, salvo tal vez, la determinación de llevar a cabo aquello que me había propuesto. Con pasos lentos me acerqué hasta la pared en busca de un único corazón. El corazón de la única persona que estaría dispuesta a ayudarme con el plan que ya había decidido llevar a cabo, ya fuera por mis propias razones o por las suyas.

Una única caja se desplazó de su lugar conforme yo me acercaba. En su interior, el brillo del corazón era lento, constante, pero su brillo era ligeramente más oscuro que el del resto de los corazones atrapados en esa cripta.

- Maléfica… -tomé la caja en mis manos y la abrí, sacando de su interior un corazón que brillaba. Estaba bastante oscurecido, pero sin duda podía notar el brillo verdoso que emitía con cada latido. Este corazón era diferente, pues había sido hechizado para que su dueña no pudiera morir si no la asesinaba Regina o, en su defecto, alguien de su propia familia. Bueno, eso tenía fácil arreglo. Era parte del trato que pensaba hacer con ella al fin y al cabo.

Guardé de nuevo el corazón en su caja y con ella en las manos salí de la cripta en dirección a la Cueva escondida bajo la biblioteca.

.

Por fin había terminado el día. Esa era la última escena que debía grabar hoy y no podía estar más feliz por ello. Necesitaba llegar a casa, meterme en la bañera llena de espuma y tomarme una buena copa de vino en la cama, pero de pronto recordé que había venido en el coche con Lacey y Megan y se me cayó de nuevo el alma a los pies. No podría soportar un trayecto de una hora en coche con ellas dos. Tal vez con Lacey si, pero con Megan estaba segura de que iba a ser una tortura.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello mientras me desvestía en Vestuario.

No, definitivamente lo mejor que podría hacer era volver a Portland con Lana o Kristin o con quien quisiera llevarme, y que ellas volvieran juntas. Después de eso, ya vería que hacer.

Sombra fue con ellas en su coche, y yo acepté que Kristin me llevara.

.

Esa noche volví al Local de Joey para cantar. Necesitaba desquitarme de alguna forma, y esa siempre me había funcionado de maravilla. Para la actuación escogí una canción perfecta para exteriorizar aquello que estaba sintiendo y que me devoraba por dentro.

Cuando las primeras notas del piano comenzaron pude ver una cabellera pelirroja y un vestido negro entre el público, pero no estaba segura de que fuera ella. De cualquier modo era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, por lo que comencé a cantar Sally´s song, de Pesadilla antes de Navidad, pero con un par de ligeros cambios en la letra.

"**I sense there´s something in the wind.**

**That feels the tragedy´s at hand**

**And though i´d like to stand by her**

**Can´t shake this feelings that i have**

**The worst is just around the bend"**

Entrecerré los ojos para escapar del brillo cegador de los focos e intentar descubrir si esa mujer que había visto entrar y sentarse en la barra era realmente Megan y no un producto de mi imaginación.

"**And does she notice… my feelings for her?**

**And will she see… how much she means to me?**

**I think it´s not to be**

**What will become of my dear friend**

**Where will her actions lead us then**

**Although i´d like to join the crowd,**

**In their enthusiastic cloud**

**Try as i may, it doesn´t last**

**And will we ever end up together…**

**Ohhh…"**

Ahora si que estaba segura de que era ella quien se había sentado en la barra. Podía verla mirarme fijamente.

"**And will we ever end up together**

**No, i think not.**

**it´s never to become**

**for i am not the one…"**

Terminada la canción, hice una señal a los músicos para que preparasen la siguiente. Esta era ligeramente diferente de la anterior, pero sin duda era muy apropiada ahora que estaba segura de que Megan estaba prestándome toda su atención.

Tomé aire, y comencé a cantar, esta vez Running away, de midnight hour.

"**Don´t lie and say that it´s Ok. **

**It´s alright if there´s nothing more to say.**

**So i´m running away.**

**I´m leaving this place.**

**Yeah, i´m running away, **

**I´m running away!"**

Tenía los ojos clavados en ella, fijos en su expresión, en su cuerpo. Tenía las mejillas brillantes, pude verlo cuando la luz de los focos de reflejaban en ellas.

Prácticamente le estaba diciendo adiós delante de todo el local, por que estaba más que segura de que no podría decírselo a la cara.

"**Don´t tell me i´m the one to blame.**

**It´s too late for you to make me stay.**

**No, won´t stay!**

**So i´m running away.**

**I´m leaving this place.**

**Yeah, i´m running away, **

**I´m running away!"**

Cerré los ojos y dejé que la emoción que esta canción me provocaba se reflejase en mi voz. Era absurdamente perfecta para la situación, pues yo pensaba hacer exactamente eso: Huir.

"**And faster than you can follow me **

**from this lonely place.**

**And farther than you can find me,**

**I´m leaving, yeah i´m leaving today.**

**And i, i´ll never let you find me, **

**I´m leaving you behind with the past. **

**No, i won´t look back.**

**And i, i don´t want to hear your reassons, **

**Don´t want to hear you tell me why i should stay.**

**And try, try to understand me,**

**And try to understand what i say**

**When i say, i can´t stay.**

**I, i´m moving on from this place, **

**I´m leaving and i won´t quit running away!**

**i´m running away.**

**I´m leaving this place.**

**Yeah, i´m running away, **

**I´m running away"**

Terminada la canción abandoné el escenario sin agradecer los aplausos del público para poder ganar unos segundos extras que me permitieran alcanzar la puerta de "artistas" y con ella el ascensor que me llevase hasta mi piso. No pensé que ella hubiera pensado en hacer exactamente lo mismo y me estuviera esperando ante la puerta en cuestión.

_Mierda. _

Suspiré, tomé aire y me dispuse a enfrentarla. O mejor, a ignorarla perfectamente mientras pasaba a su lado para poder llegar a casa y dormir durante un par de días. El solo verla me provocaba un intenso dolor en el pecho que no estaba dispuesta a soportar por nada del mundo. Al día siguiente por la mañana había pensado en llamar a Fred y decirle que pensaba buscarme un nuevo apartamento, uno que estuviera más cerca de su casa y lejos de la de Megan Hunt. Necesitaba desesperadamente esa distancia, pero ella parecía poco dispuesta a permitirla. Me siguió pese a mis intentos por alejarla. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa menos agredirla, y sabía que ella haría lo mismo conmigo. Bueno, al menos sabía que no siempre era violenta.

- Megan, por favor márchate a casa. No tenemos nada de que hablar. Ya me has dejado claro hoy cuales son tus sentimientos por mí y de verdad que no necesito que vengas a decirme que quieres seguir siendo amiga mía, por que no me siento con fuerzas ni para fingir que aprecio el gesto. Vete. –dije ya desde la puerta de mi apartamento, antes aún de haberla abierto por temor a que ella consiguiera colarse dentro. Sabía que no habría forma humana de sacarla de allí, o a mí si es que tenía intenciones ocultas.

- Lara, quiero… necesito hablar contigo de lo que ha pasado hoy. Por favor –suplicó, pero cerré los ojos y mi corazón a su voz y a su rostro. No debía ceder. No quería. Dolería demasiado.

- No, Megan. Mañana tengo que coger un vuelo a Miami por trabajo. Pasaré allí las Navidades, y después tengo que encontrar un nuevo apartamento lejos de aquí. Tengo mucho trabajo, por favor, márchate.

- ¿Miami? ¿Nuevo apartamento? Pero, ¿Por que?

- ¿Tú me lo preguntas? – Estallé- ¿es que creías que después de lo que ha pasado hoy iba a quedarme a vivir justo en frente tuya? ¿Creías que todo iba a seguir como hasta ahora? ¿Qué podrías seguir usándome para satisfacer tus antojos de sexo sin que yo dijese nada? ¿Tan estúpida me crees?

Me alejé de la puerta para agarrarla por los hombros y clavar mis uñas dolorosamente en su carne. Necesitaba hacerle sentir la misma agonía que quemaba mi corazón desde hacía horas y que parecía no haberle hecho el más mínimo daño a ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? ¿Acaso conocía realmente a esta mujer o solo me había estado auto engañando a mí misma todos estos meses?

Soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando mis uñas desgarraron su carne, pero no hizo el intento de apartarse de mí, al contrario. Me agarró de la cintura para mantenerme sujeta cerca de ella. Como si fuese a soltarla de todos modos.

- ¿Tienes la más mínima idea del daño que me has hecho hoy, Megan Hunt?

- Lara, _cariño_…

- ¡No! Nada de "Lara". Nada de "_Cariño_". No quiero oir tus excusas.

- Por favor…

Sus ojos eran dos estanques de un verde tan brillante e hipnótico como las esmeraldas. Me dolía en el alma ver el sufrimiento reflejado en ellos, pero más me dolían aún las palabras que me dijo horas antes.

- Esta es la última vez que viene aquí, Doctora Hunt. No quiero volver a verla, ¿Me ha entendido? –mi voz me sonaba hueca incluso a mí. Tal vez al final si que había conseguido extirparme el corazón sin necesidad de magia alguna, solo unas pocas palabras de la persona correcta eran más que suficientes.

Solté mi presa de sus hombros y volví de regreso a mi puerta, la abrí y la cerré en sus narices. Ignoré sus llamadas, pasé el cerrojo interior de la puerta y la atranqué. Serví una copa de vino y me llevé la botella al baño. Pensaba disfrutar de ese baño de burbujas y vino con el que había soñado toda la tarde, y después cerraría todas las persianas y amurallaría el apartamento para fingir que había cogido el dichoso vuelo a Miami, cuando en realidad mi intención era la de desaparecer para el mundo.

.

Se acercaba el día de Fin de Año, y Lana no dejaba de mandarme mensajes y llamadas al móvil desde hacía horas. Me preguntaba, de muy malas maneras, debajo de que maldita piedra me había escondido y por que diablos no aparecía por ninguna parte. En pocas palabras le respondí que estaba en España, visitando a mi familia ya que había sentido la necesidad de rodearme de los míos en esas fechas. Una mentira descarada. Lo que realmente necesitaba era que todos me dejasen en paz de una maldita vez para que mi alma pudiera morir en silencio.

De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo por la ventana al edificio de enfrente. A veces podía ver a Lacey, otras a Joan, pero pocas veces vi a Megan. Imaginé que se había mantenido ocupada jugando con sus cadáveres para… ¿para que? ¿Para no pensar en mí? Absurdo… Esa idea no me hacía ningún bien, menos en mi penoso estado. De seguir así, el próximo cadáver que Megan descubriría sobre su mesa sería el mío. Llevaba días sin comer apenas, durmiendo 18 horas diarias y casi sin salir de mi dormitorio. Podría protagonizar una peli de vampiros o de zombies, dado mi aspecto. Ni yo misma me reconocía en el espejo, por lo que evitaba mirar mi reflejo.

- Lara, estás hecha un asco, princesa… Sabías a lo que te exponías.

_- "Eso no lo hace más fácil". –_me respondí a mi misma_. _

- Oh, genial. Creo que por fin ha ocurrido. Has perdido el juicio.

Con un suspiro comencé la aburrida tarea de limpiar la casa. Esa espiral de autodestrucción debía terminarse. Ni siquiera Kieron me había dejado en tan lamentable estado, no podía permitir que el despecho por esa mujer me hundiese en la miseria más absoluta. Debía volver a empezar. Resurgir de mis cenizas como un ave fénix, comenzar a vivir y a amar la vida de nuevo.

Si lo hice una vez, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?


	13. Chapter 13

**Expresiones en ruso: **

**-mi niña**

**-cielo**

**- mi pequeña princesa**

* * *

><p>3- UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO.<p>

Empecé por una visita al hospital, algo que había estado retrasando desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Pensé que ir a ver a los niños de las plantas oncológicas podría subirme el ánimo tanto como a ellos, era Navidad después de todo. Me duché a fondo, cepillé mi cabello y me maquillé como si fuera a los Óscars. Después me lavé la cara y me di solo una capa sencilla de maquillaje en los ojos y algo de color para disimular mi palidez. Conduje el Camaro con tranquilidad hasta el Hospital, hablando con el director por teléfono de camino para avisarle de lo que tenía intención de hacer así como para pedirle permiso. Una vez conseguido aparqué y entré al edificio con paso resuelto y el pensamiento de que a partir de hoy todo iría mejor en mi vida. Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva según dicen, ¿no?

Una joven enfermera me acompañó durante toda la mañana que pasé entre niños y familiares que pasaban estas fechas en el Hospital. Me sorprendía la fuerza de voluntad que tenían muchos de esos niños pese a los exámenes y los duros tratamientos paliativos que debían hacerse solo para seguir vivos un día más con la esperanza de encontrar una cura para su enfermedad. Hablar con ellos, abrazarlos, sonreírles y jugar con ellos se me hizo duro, sobre todo cuando cogí en brazos a una niña de no más de tres años que tenía leucemia. Era tan pequeña, tan menuda. Apenas pesaba nada, pero sus bracitos se aferraban con fuerza a mi cuello mientras me pedía que le cantase algo que la ayudara a dormir mientras los doctores la enchufaban a una enorme máquina cuyo propósito preferí no preguntar.

Estaba ya a punto de irme cuando pasé por delante de una habitación en la que solo había una niña pequeña sentada en su cama viendo una película de dibujos animados. Brave, me fijé. Si, era una película apropiada después de todo.

- Hola jovencita. ¿Estás sola? –pregunté desde la puerta después de tocar en el marco un par de veces. Miré a la enfermera con una silenciosa pregunta.

- Irina, esta es la señorita… -comenzó a presentarme la enfermera, Annabelle, pero la niña se le adelantó.

- ¡Princesa Rapunzel! –gritó la pequeña, extasiada al verme. Sus pálidas mejillas se ruborizaron al instante en que una enorme sonrisa se abría paso por sus rosados labios.

Entré en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa maternal en los labios. Me incliné sobre la camilla y besé la frente de esa niña. No tendría más de siete u ocho años. Tenía el cabello rubio platino, unos enormes ojazos azules como dos enormes zafiros rusos. Su cuerpecito parecía frágil, pues estaba muy muy delgada, pero sus manos aferraban las mías con sorprendente fuerza.

- Hola, Irina. Encantada de conocerte. –me presenté con una dulce sonrisa. Con un gesto casual aparté un rebelde mechón blanco que le ocultaba el rostro de mi vista.

Un inoportuno acceso de tos me obligó a apartarme un poco de la niña. Saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo y me tapé la boca con él.

- ¿Está usted también enferma? – sus chispeantes ojos se volvieron un poco menos brillantes al hacerme esa pregunta.

- No pequeña. Solo es un refriado tonto. –me soné la nariz y guardé el pañuelo en el bolsillo. Ya vería donde podía tirarlo a la basura. Miré a la enfermera de nuevo y le pregunté- Enfermera, ¿podría decirme que le ocurre a la princesa Irina? –sin pensarlo tomé la mano de la niña y la apreté con la mía, gesto que me hizo ganarme una sonrisa de su parte.

- ¿Se lo decís vos, princesa? –dijo Annabelle, con una sonrisa cómplice y dándole el mismo tratamiento que yo a la niña.

- Mi corazón está roto. –dijo la pequeña con una naturalidad desgarradora para alguien tan pequeño.- Los médicos dicen que le cuesta latir solo.

_Ay, pequeña. El mío también._

La enfermera me comentó al oído que Irina tenía un defecto congénito en el corazón, una malformación que hacía que el corazón latiese errático, provocándole peligrosas arritmias y riesgo de parada cardíaca cada vez que la niña se estresaba demasiado. Sus padres estaban buscando la forma de conseguir el dinero que costaba la operación. Unos quince mil dólares. Les estaba costando mucho por lo visto, por que Irina llevaba ingresada en el Hospital desde hacía ya casi cinco meses.

Estuvimos hablando con ella un buen rato. Descubrí que la niña era rusa, cosa que por sus rasgos físicos era más que obvia, y que sus padres eran dueños de un restaurante en la ciudad, pero que habían roto lazos con su familia al "no compartir su filosofía de vida" según explicó la niña. Ella dijo que no sabía que significaba, pero que su padre cambiaba siempre de tema cuando ella le preguntaba que significaba. Le encantaba leer, dibujar, era muy buena en matemáticas y me dio una paliza a las cartas. Definitivamente me enamoré de esa muchacha. Era una niña adorable. Era alegre y bromista pese a estar recluida en esa habitación de Hospital y no poder ir al colegio como los otros niños.

- Rapunzel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –me preguntó mientras yo le leía en voz alta uno de sus libros de texto.

- ¿Qué pasa? –bajé el libro hasta dejarlo sobre mi regazo y me acerqué al borde de su cama de hospital.

- ¿Duele cuando te operan? – Su voz era tranquila, desapasionada, pero había un brillo de temor en sus ojos cuando la hice mirarme a la cara.

- No, _moya devushka_. Primero te duermen para que no sientas nada, y cuando despiertas ya ha pasado todo. –sonreí dulcemente para darle confianza. Una operación de corazón siempre es algo serio. Era normal que una niña, por muy madura psicológicamente que fuera, tuviera miedo de algo tan aterrador.- Mira, yo he pasado por quirófano unas… -me di golpecitos en el labio inferior con el dedo índice fingiendo no recordarlo bien- cuatro veces. Hazme caso, no sentirás nada.

- ¿Tantas veces? ¿Y por qué? – vaya, parecía haberse impresionado más de lo que creí posible. ¿La habría asustado en lugar de ayudarla?

- Bueno, cuando era pequeña como tú también estaba enferma y tuvieron que operarme para curarme…

- ¿Te duele?

- No, ya no, _nebo._ El tiempo todo lo cura y solo quedan las cicatrices como único recuerdo de el pasado.

Me mordí el labio al acabar de decir eso._ Tal vez no debí decir eso. No es más que una niña_.

- ¿Me quedará cicatriz? –su expresión de horror me estrujó el corazón.

- Si, pero no pienses en ella como algo malo, una marca fea. Mira. –me levanté de la camilla y le di la espalda para mostrarle las plateadas marcas que rasgaban mi piel. - ¿Las ves? ¿Crees que pienso en ellas como algo malo?

- ¿No?

- No. –Volví a bajarme la camisa y me senté de nuevo a su lado.- Para mí significan que he pasado por un momento muy difícil en mi vida y que ahora, gracias a ello, soy más fuerte. Eso es lo que tienes que pensar tú. Te ayudará a curarte más rápido. Y si alguien te molesta en el colegio, les dices de mi parte que les arrancaré el corazón yo misma.

Eso último le hizo reír, cosa que me alegró. Creí que se habría asustado aún más, pero por suerte pareció tomárselo enserio.

Seguí leyendo por donde lo había dejado durante unos minutos más hasta que llegaron sus padres. Al principio se sorprendieron al verme allí, pero cuando una enfermera les explicó quién era se aplacaron bastante, así como tras ver que su hija tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y apretaba mi mano entre las suyas.

- Irina, quiero hablar un momento con tus padres, volveremos enseguida, ¿vale, _devushka_?

Me alejé unos pocos pasos de la habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente con sus padres. Él, un hombre alto de piel clara, ojos negros y cabello castaño me miraba entre confuso y desconfiado. Era un hombre alto y fornido, que no dudaba que podría derribarme sin problemas si decidía hacerlo. Ella era una mujer rubia de ojos claros, rasgos finos y aristocráticos que su hija había heredado. Cuerpo esbelto y alta también, me miraba como si no comprendiera la razón que me había impulsado a meterme en la habitación de una niña enferma y pasarme horas charlando con ella.

Ambos eran desconfiados, y la verdad es que no los culpaba, pero esperaba que comprendieran la verdad de mis palabras y el afecto verdadero que había desarrollado por esa niña en tan poco tiempo. Sin preámbulos, fui directa al tema.

- Verán, señores Sokolov, me llamo Aylaranna Fay. Hoy había venido al Hospital a visitar a los niños enfermos y tratar de levantarles el ánimo pasando el rato con ellos. Ya iba a marcharme cuando me topé con la habitación de su hija, y al verla sola quise entrar a hacerle compañía. –Sonreí con cordialidad- Soy actriz de televisión, y su hija me reconoció. Me quedé charlando con ella para que no estuviera sola. Se que ustedes trabajan mucho para poder pagar su estancia aquí, así como su operación de corazón. Créanme cuando les digo que he desarrollado un sincero afecto por esa niña, y es por eso que quisiera ayudarles con un pequeño cheque, que espero me acepten.

No hice ningún movimiento para alejarme de ellos ni para sacar la billetera, tan solo me quedé esperando su reacción a todo lo que les había dicho. Les costó unos instantes reaccionar a toda la información que les había dado, y un par de segundos más en, el padre, ponerse colorados al comprender que les estaba ofreciendo dinero. Limosna, dijo.

- No queremos su dinero, señorita. Somos perfectamente capaces de cuidar de nuestra hija nosotros solos. –dijo él con un marcado acento ruso que me costó un poco descifrar.

- Por favor, no lo tome como una limosna señor Sokolov. Quiero ayudar a su hija. Necesita esa operación urgentemente, y se que usted hace todo lo que puede, pero no es malo pedir ayuda a gente que puede y quiere ayudar. Le suplico que me deje ayudar a que esa niña tenga su corazón nuevo para que pueda crecer, vivir y enamorarse algún día.

- Alexei… tal vez deberíamos aceptar… esta mujer no es como tu familia. Lo hacemos por Irina. –intervino su esposa. La miré curiosa ante la mención de "la familia" pero no pregunté al respecto, tan solo esperé.

- Le digo la verdad, señor Sokolov. Hablo de corazón. –usé mi mejor tono persuasivo.- El dinero no es problema para mí. Es mío y había decidido quemarlo en mi chimenea este invierno para calentarme, pero he pensado que quizá sea de mejor ayuda para su familia y para usted.

Sonreí con inocencia, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza como un cachorro travieso, un truco con el que siempre solía salirme con la mía.

- Prometo que se lo devolveremos, céntimo a céntimo, y con intereses. –dijo Alexei con voz grave, como la de alguien derrotado que vende su alma al diablo a cambio de unos días más de vida.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías, las de él y las de su esposa, y los miré a los ojos.

- Ya les he dicho que no necesito el dinero. Usen lo que han ahorrado para que su hija tenga todo cuanto necesite, esa será la mejor forma de pagarme que puedan encontrar. La felicidad de su hija.

Los ojos azules de la madre estaban anegados de lágrimas y lloraba en silencio, el padre me miraba como si no reconociera a la persona que tuviera delante, como si fuera una especie de visión extraña que no se atreviera a creer.

- Les haré un cheque por valor de Veinte mil dólares, para que puedan respirar tranquilos durante algún tiempo. Les aconsejo que se lleven unos días a Irina de vacaciones, que disfrute y sea una niña feliz y no la pequeña adulta que he conocido. Ustedes también lo necesitan.

No pude terminar de decir esas palabras, pues me vi envuelta en una espesa nube de pelo blanco y atrapada entre dos fuertes cuerpos que me abrazaban como si acabase de salvar la vida de su hija con mis propias manos. Con una sonrisa me solté de su agarre y los conduje de regreso a la habitación. Era a su pequeña a quien debían abrazar y no a mi.

Rellené el cheque y se lo entregué al padre mientras la madre abrazaba fuertemente a la niña.

- Bueno _moya malen´kaya printsessa_, tengo que irme. Volveré a verte pronto, ¿vale? Y recuerda lo que me has prometido. –sonreí como una tonta cuando ella asintió con la cabeza fervientemente y abrió los brazos para que la abrazara antes de marcharme.

.

Salí de esa habitación sintiendo mi corazón más ligero. Me sentía bien al saber que había colaborado en curar un corazón que tal vez no fuera el mío, pero que sin duda era mil veces más puro. Decidí pasar por el área de maternidad y ver a los recién nacidos antes de irme. Sería una forma bonita de rematar la mañana antes de volver a meterme en mi deprimente apartamento y terminar de ordenarlo antes de llamar a Lana y Fred y decirles que quería mudarme de allí.

Allí estaban, cuatro filas y seis columnas de pequeñas mesillas auxiliares sobre las que reposaban veinticuatro pequeñas personitas rosadas que berreaban o dormían tranquilamente con los pulgares metidos en la boca. Algunos vestían bodys azules, unos pocos llevaban ropitas rosas, pero casi todos vestían un body blanco que no daba pistas sobre el sexo de los bebés. Sonreí con adoración cuando una niñita de la primera fila me miró directamente a mí a través del cristal y se echó a reír. De nuevo ese desasosiego de recordar mi pérdida me hizo temblar el corazón, pero ver a esa criatura mirarme y sonreír conseguía caldear mi frio corazón. Apoyé una mano sobre el cristal y sonreí a la pequeña. Una de las enfermeras que cuidaban de los pequeños se asomó por la puerta y me preguntó si alguno de los niños era mío o de algún familiar mío. Tristemente tuve que responder que no, que solo había venido de visita y parado allí para mirar a los recién nacidos antes de marcharme.

- ¿Quiere entrar y coger a alguno? Estamos solo mi compañera y yo y no nos vendría mal que nos ayudara con los más pequeños.

Quise responder con un "¡Si, Dios, SI!" de campeonato, pero tuve que negarme.

- Me encantaría, pero tengo un resfriado de muerte, y no quiero contagiar a los bebés. No me lo perdonaría. –respondí con una cansada sonrisa. La enfermera asintió comprensiva y volvió a entrar. Se acercó a la primera fila y cogió en brazos a la niña que me sonreía y la acercó a la ventana para que pudiera verla bien. Tenía unos enormes ojos pardos, entre castaños y verdes, y una mata de pelo negro en su cabecita. Al verme tan de cerca se quedó seria un instante, luego extendió la mano hacia el cristal para intentar tocarme. Yo coloqué la mano en el cristal, justo sobre la suya, y ahogué un repentino sollozo de angustia. Debía irme, debía hacerlo ya… _Solo un momento…_

- ¿Lara? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que siempre me acabe cruzando con ella? _

- Doctora Hunt. – ni siquiera me giré para mirarla, pero supe de inmediato que era ella la dueña de esa voz que me llamaba.

Intenté utilizar mi mejor tono impersonal mientras sonreía adorablemente a esa princesita que me miraba intentando chuparse su propio pie. Escuché sus pasos al acercarse, seguida de otro par de tacones que no supe reconocer. Su perfume me rodeó por completo, trayendo dulces y dolorosos recuerdos consigo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me negué tercamente a derramar. Parpadeé un par de veces para contenerlas, coloqué bien mi cabello y sonreí a la niña, que no había apartado sus enormes ojazos de mí. Con un asentimiento de cabeza le indiqué a la enfermera que podía acostarla de nuevo, que yo debía irme. Pensaba hacerlo con la altanería de una princesa, la misma que solía usar Rapunzel en sus tiempos en el Bosque Encantado, pero un repentino ataque de tos me lo impidió.

Sentí una mano de Megan frotarme la espalda y la otra sostenerme del estómago cuando me doblé por la cintura al toser descontroladamente. Permití que me sujetase solo por no dar un espectáculo al caerme de mis tacones. En cuanto se me pasó un poco tomé la muñeca de Megan que me sujetaba del vientre y la aparté.

- Gracias, ya estoy mejor Doctora Hunt. –me aparté un par de pasos, pero me siguió. A su lado, una mujer rubia de ojos claros nos miraba con curiosidad y las manos cogidas a la espalda.

- Lara, creía que estabas en Miami. –dijo Megan en voz baja, casi sonaba herida.

- Pues ya ves que no.

- ¿Acabas de volver?

Arqueé una ceja, como diciendo "No me hagas decir la respuesta a esa pregunta, por que ya la sabes" seguida de un suspiro cansado. Me sentía terriblemente agotada.

- ¿Esa niña es suya o de alguna amiga suya, señorita? – preguntó la rubia como intentando quitarle algo de tensión al clima que había entre la Doctora Hunt y yo.

- No. No tengo hijos. La he visto al pasar cuando me marchaba, me ha sonreído y me la he quedado mirando un ratito. –al decir eso se me esbozó una dulce sonrisa que no pude ocultar, sonrisa que ella imitó al escucharme.

- Comprendo. Me llamo Kate, Kate Murphy, por cierto. ¿De que conoce a la Doctora Hunt? –estreché la mano que me ofrecía de mala gana, pero con firmeza.

- Somos vecinas. –dije con simplicidad – pero tengo intención de mudarme en cuanto empiece el nuevo año.

Ignoré la mirada incrédula de Megan, en realidad ignoré a Megan completamente, y me centré en la rubia. Parecía tener la misma edad que Megan. Era alta, esbelta, muy delgada y vestía con elegancia y sobriedad. Sus modales eran muy educados y su sonrisa era brillante. La odié al instante.

- Si me disculpan, estaba a punto de irme a casa. Tengo mucho que embalar, ya saben. –iba a marcharme cuando un nuevo ataque de tos, este más furioso que el anterior, me sobrevino. Ambas mujeres me sujetaron, la rubia por los hombros y Megan por la cintura con delicadeza.

- Lara, ¿se puede saber que has estado haciendo? –Mi doctora puso su mano en mi frente y jadeó.- ¡Estas ardiendo! Vamos, te llevo a urgencias a que te revisen.

Kate asintió y pulsó el botón del ascensor.

- Estoy bien, estoy … -no pude completar la frase, me faltaba el aire. ¿Qué demonios había cogido?

- Es obvio que no lo está, Lara. –comentó de nuevo esa mujer. "¡Cierre el maldito pico!" Quise gritarle, pero sin aire en los pulmones es difícil hablar.

- Estás muy delgada, Lara. Cuanto ha pasado, ¿Seis días? ¿Es que no has comido en este tiempo?

Aparté la cara con un gruñido ronco.

- ¿Tan difícil es para ti olvidarte de mí? –dije entre dientes.

- ¿Crees que quiero que te mates de hambre?

- ¿He dicho yo eso? –la miré como si no la viera, como si no estuviera delante de mí con sus ojos verdes abiertos de la impresión, la boca entreabierta y manchas moradas debajo de los ojos por la falta de sueño. No, no debía verla, por que me derrumbaría y la besaría ahí mismo, delante de esa rubia que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. – Puedes soltarme, no voy a ir a Urgencias. Solo es un resfriado. Me iré a casa y me tomaré un par de pastillas, como siempre.

Intenté apartarme de ella, pero el maldito ascensor era minúsculo y aún no llegábamos a la planta 0. Maldita caja de metal…

- Lara, es mejor que permita que la examinen. Esa tos suena terrible. Es posible que tenga usted una pulmonía. –el tono sosegado y tranquilizador de la rubia me enervaba. Tenía razón y las tres lo sabíamos, pero yo era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo. La muerte antes que el deshonor… o el derrumbarme delante de ellas y admitir mi debilidad y necesidad de cuidados.

- Si no quieres hacerme caso a mi házselo a ella por lo menos. Por favor Lara, por tu salud. –el tono implorante de Megan consiguió lo que la razón no pudo, pero negué con la cabeza.

- He dicho que no. – miré directamente a los ojos de mi adorada pelirroja con tal firmeza que retrocedió medio paso.

- Pero…

Iba a replicar, pero el ascensor se detuvo con un "ding" y abrió las puertas antes de que pudiera añadir ninguna palabra, y yo aproveché el momento para huir de su compañía a pasos rápidos. Esquivé a todos aquellos con los que me crucé de camino al aparcamiento del Hospital. Saqué las llaves del coche cuando lo tuve a la vista y lo abrí desde la distancia. Estaba a punto de entrar al coche cuando oí que me llamaban de nuevo, esta vez era una voz masculina.

- ¿Señorita Fay? ¿Qué hace aquí? – Era el joven inspector compañero de Megan, el tal inspector Lucas.

- Solo estaba de visita, inspector… -intenté ofrecerle una encantadora sonrisa, pero estaba sin aliento y solo conseguí una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? No tiene buena cara. –se acercó un poco más a mí, con expresión preocupada.

- Si, no se preocupe, solo estoy cansada. –intenté quitarle importancia, pero Megan apareció por la vuelta de la esquina y le gritó al inspector que me quitara las llaves del coche, que impidiera que me largase.

- ¿Va… todo bien? –a todas luces el pobre hombre estaba confuso. Se acercó y cogió la mano en la que aún sujetaba las llaves antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Al notar el calor que desprendía mi piel me miró con los ojos como platos.

Me vi atrapada sin remedio, sin aliento por la carrera al tratar de marcharme y el ataque de tos de antes. Hacía demasiada calor, notaba la frente y la espalda empapadas en sudor, ¿Por qué hacía tanta calor en pleno invierno?

- Ten… tengo que… -empecé a toser con violencia. Me sujeté con una mano del techo del coche mientras usaba la otra para taparme la boca con el pañuelo de espaldas al inspector. Él me sujetó por la espalda, llamando a Megan y a su amiga a voz en grito. Cuando pude parar para respirar un momento miré mi pañuelo y lo vi lleno de sangre. Alcé los ojos a tiempo de ver la cara de terror de Megan. Después todo se volvió negro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo intenso, con mucho diálogo, pero necesario ya que ambos personajes profundizan en sus sentimientos y no era necesario describirlos a nivel personal. Espero que disfrutéis y que no sufráis demasiado. Se recomienda tener cerca una cajita de pañuelos por si se escapa alguna lagrimilla, así como una buena banda sonora de fondo. Es una lástima que no recuerde que canciones sonaban en mi reproductor mientras escribía este capítulo, pues han sido muchas. De cualquier forma, espero que os guste.**

**Por favor, se agradecen los comentarios a aquellos que leéis este fic. Vale que es un poco extraño y que tal vez queráis que profundice menos en la relación de Lara y Megan y queráis que me dedique un poco más a los rodajes de OUAT, pero eso no lo sabré si no me lo decís, ¿no creéis? Si, es un ligero chantaje, pero ya sabéis lo que animan los comentarios y reviews para seguir escribiendo, y no me refiero solamente a este fic, si no a los demás que tengo abandonados por la falta de interés que parece que tienen. Si os gustó la descripción del capitulo anterior sobre la escena que Rapunzel debe grabar en el bosque, la muerte de los gemelos y para que quiere el corazón de Maléfica, os adelanto que son ideas fijas de lo que quiero que pase en el Fic, **_**Two Hearts, One Soul**_**, que tengo demasiado abandonado pero que tal vez recupere del olvido si veo que recibe algunos comentarios de ánimo (Ya que las visitas al fic en cuestión tampoco suben demasiado) **

**A los que lo leéis, por favor, ya se que a veces se hace pesado el dejar un comentario largo, y no es eso lo que os pido. Con un simple "Me gusta, sigue así" me animáis a seguir escribiendo, y eso se aplica a los 8 fics que tengo en producción. **

**Sin más, os dejo con el nuevo capitulo. Gracias por leer. **

**Attm: Shanna Mills **

**:***

* * *

><p>Fuego. Estaba rodeada de fuego. En toda la habitación no había ni un solo resquicio que no estuviera ardiendo. Las paredes, el suelo, e incluso el techo. Todo cuanto me rodeaba estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, incluido mi propio cuerpo y mí pelo, pero curiosamente no se reducían a cenizas. El dolor, en cambio, era muy real. Sentía los pulmones anegados de humo y me ardía la garganta solo por el hecho de respirar el aire caliente, que era asfixiante, y casi podía sentir como se asaba mi interior al inhalar. ¿Era posible que estuviera atrapada en una maldición del sueño igual que Blancanieves? "Vamos, no seas estúpida… intenta recordar. Estabas en el Hospital, te cruzaste con Megan, huiste… y… y… ¿Qué pasó?" Era obvio que solo era una pesadilla pero no podía despertarme, ni siquiera podía controlar mi propio sueño y empezaba a asustarme. ¿Era un sueño o no lo era? Debía despertar, necesitaba despertar cuanto antes y huir de ese maldito infierno, nunca mejor dicho.<p>

De pronto, me asaltó una sensación diferente. Una voz que me arrullaba y me sonaba familiar pero no lograba ponerle cara. Sabía que era alguien importante, pero ¿Quién?

"Tranquila, _corazón_, respira hondo."

"Lo intento, pero es imposible en este lugar… ¡Me muero de calor! ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? ¡Por favor!"

"Todo saldrá bien"

"¡Eso díselo a las llamas de este infierno!" Intuí, más que oí, unos pasos que se acercaban.

"¿Saben ya que le pasa?"

"Los análisis indican que está gravemente anémica, como si hubiera pasado varios días sin comer. Eso, sumado a la infección pulmonar…"

Esa segunda voz me era desconocida y aquellas palabras técnicas que utilizaba me sonaban literalmente a chino, pero por lo que podía entender entre líneas estaba en el mismo Hospital del que no pude huir a tiempo, me habían hecho algunos análisis mientras estuve inconsciente, o sedada, y por lo visto tenía un serio problema de salud.

_Genial, como si no estuviera terminando el año de una manera fabulosa_…

Y para colmo, el fuego de la maldita habitación bailoteaba por mi cuerpo como si encima de todo se estuviera burlando de mí. "¿No puedes escapar, verdad? Bien, me estoy divirtiendo mucho torturándote" y yo sin conseguir despertarme. Estupendo. Detesto esas pesadillas en las que sabes que estás dormido pero por mucho que luchas no puedes hacerlas desaparecer. Solo me había pasado esto pocas veces en mi vida, básicamente cuando me operaban, producto de la anestesia. ¿Me habían sedado acaso? "_Maldición…_" Solo me quedaba esperar a que redujeran la dosis de anestésicos para poder salir de ese maldito sueño.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en esta habitación? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Minutos? Quién sabe. En ese maldito lugar no había forma de llevar la cuenta del paso del tiempo. Mi reloj no avanzaba, y aunque lo hiciera no podía ver correctamente la hora por el maldito humo y las ondas de calor que reptaban por la sala. ¡Apenas si conseguía ver mis pies a través de las llamas! Tan solo percibía que el tiempo pasaba por que poco a poco iba siendo más consciente de lo que le ocurría a mi cuerpo físico, no solo al que podía controlar en ese sueño onírico. Escuchaba voces, que me llegaban amortiguadas y cuyas palabras apenas podía comprender, mucho menos identificar. De vez en cuando percibía susurros, simples murmullos informes compuestos solo por sonidos y sin palabras. Voces quedas, preocupadas. ¿Eso había sido un roce? Alguien había tocado mi mano, eso pude sentirlo.

.

Algo frío bajaba por mi frente, empapando mis mejillas y mi cuello. ¿Agua, tal vez? Una compresa fría que me ayudase a aguantar este infierno asfixiante que tal vez era una imagen proyectada en mi mente producto de la fiebre. Algo helado se deslizaba por mis labios. Un cubito de hielo. ¿Quién estaría cuidando de mí? Lana, tal vez. Seguramente la habrían avisado cuando me ingresaron. Si, era lo más lógico, era algo así como mi madre desde que vivía en Canadá. Cuando despertase me esperaba un auténtico tribunal de la Inquisición por haberle mentido, así como quedar castigada en su casa hasta que cumpliese los cuarenta. Dicho pensamiento me hizo soltar un gemido ahogado que debió traspasar las fronteras entre mi mente consciente y la inconsciente, por que a los pocos segundos esa voz llegó flotando de nuevo hasta mí.

"Tranquilízate, Lara. Estás en buenas manos. Yo cuido de ti" De nuevo esa dulce voz me susurraba al oído para darme ánimo, para hacerme comprender que no estaba sola. Pero lo estaba. Estaba sola en esa habitación infernal sintiendo como el fuego ardía en mi interior tan fuerte como lo hacía a mí alrededor y ni siquiera las compresas frías y el hielo que paseaban por mi piel conseguían paliar el calor.

.

"Solo quiero despertarme ya… este lugar, este sueño… Solo quiero despertar…" Sentada en una esquina, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la frente contra las ellas repetía una y otra vez al aire "Despierta. Despierta Lara, tienes que despertar" pero sin éxito alguno. "Dejad de anestesiarme, ¡malditos cabrones!"

.

A estas alturas de mi ropa no deberían quedar ni los harapos, no hablemos del ulcerado aspecto que tendría mi cuerpo debido a la continuada exposición al fuego. Ni siquiera podía llorar pues, aunque el humo me irritaba la garganta y los ojos, estaba demasiado deshidratada. Mataría por un vaso de agua. Vendería mi alma por un cubito de hielo con el que frotar mis labios… De nuevo ese roce en mi frente. Alguien cuidaba de mi, ¿Pero quien? Intenté humedecer mi boca, pero ni siquiera tenía una gota de saliva con la que intentarlo. "Déjame despertar, por favor…" Cerré los ojos e intenté "dormir". Tal vez eso obrase el milagro.

.

.

.

- Hmmpf….

- Parece que nuestra Bella Durmiente está despertando. –una voz masculina llegó hasta mí, pero parecía hacerlo desde muy lejos. Apenas conseguí distinguirla, pero no conseguía ponerle cara al dueño de esa voz.

_Te equivocas de princesa, chato_, quise decir, pero todo cuanto salió de mi boca fue un murmullo seco.

- A…gua… -murmuré con la garganta cerrada.

Un par de suaves manos me sujetaron del cuello para ayudarme a incorporarme y acercaron un vaso con su correspondiente pajita a mi boca para que pudiera beber. Ningún líquido podría asemejarse a este que estaba deslizándose por fin por mi garganta. Era agua, pero bien podría ser ambrosía. Era dulce, era delicioso, y no sabía a humo. Era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida.

- Despacio Lara. –de nuevo esa voz, la misma voz que me había acompañado por mi pequeño paseo por el infierno de Dante, mi guía. Mi ángel guardián. Mi faro de luz.

- ¿Cuánto… -me asaltó un nuevo ataque de tos, este más ronco y menos violento que el que propició que acabase en esa habitación- tiempo…? –me costaba hablar, pero al menos conseguía hacerlo aunque acabase agotada por ello.

- Este es el segundo día desde que te desmayaste. -esa mano suave rozó mi mejilla, apartando de camino un mechón de pelo que me cosquilleaba en la nariz- Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

Un perfume floral me rodeó e inundó mis sentidos arrancándome un gemido de anhelo.

- Megan… -aún no había conseguido abrir los ojos, estaba más que agotada. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como si me hubiera estado pasando por encima una apisonadora, pero aún así tenía los sentidos saturados de ella. La tenía tan cerca que me dolía. Debía alejarla de mí.

- Estoy aquí. –de nuevo acarició mi mejilla, esta vez deteniéndose en la mandíbula y acariciándola de nuevo con los nudillos. Limpió con el pulgar una solitaria lágrima que se me escapó por mi mejilla derecha. Debí imaginar que sería ella. Siempre era ella quien estaba a mi lado cuando yo acababa en el Hospital. Ella era quién me cuidaba. Era ella quien me protegía incluso en la peor de mis pesadillas.

- Os dejaré a solas. Doctora, llamaré a la doctora Murphy para contarle que ha despertado. –dijo el hombre, y segundos después oí la puerta que se cerraba.

- No… no volváis… a sedarme… -giré la cara hacia su mano buscando su contacto, su caricia, su protección.- Me produce pesadillas… el fuego… no me envíes allí otra vez…

- ¿Fuego?

Un nuevo ataque de tos me robó el aliento.

- Shhhh. Tranquila, no dejaré que te duerman de nuevo si no quieres. –se sentó a mi lado en la camilla y me acercó a ella. Acerqué la cabeza a su cuerpo y apoyé la frente contra su costado dejando ir un suspiro. Debía alejarla de mí, lo sabía, pero necesitaba su fuerza.

- Estoy muy sedada todavía… ¿Que tengo?… oí algo sobre unos análisis…

- Descansa. Estás muy débil.

- Megan… -insistí tercamente.

- Está bien. Tienes anemia, la tensión alta, el azúcar en mínimos, fiebre y escupías sangre por la neumonía. -comenzó a recitar la lista con la voz de una maestra que le explica cuanto son dos y dos a un alumno duro de moyera.

- Vale, vale. Ya imagino el cuadro… no me sermonees. -tosí discretamente y restregué la mejilla contra ella de nuevo mientras cambiaba la postura de mi cuerpo sobre el colchón en busca de una posición más cómoda.

- No voy a darte ningún sermón todavía.

- ¿Todavía? –pregunté con ironía.

- No hasta que recuperes algo de tus fuerzas. Cuando estés en condiciones de discutir hablaremos.

- Oh, tienes escrúpulos a la hora de enfrentarte a una moribunda, ¿Eh? –comenté, con un intento de lo que esperaba que fuera sarcasmo.

- No digas eso. No dejaré ni que lo pienses siquiera, ¿me oyes? Me diste un susto de muerte en el aparcamiento cuando te desmayaste. Si Adam no llega a estar allí para detenerte y hubieras cogido el coche…

Entre abrí los ojos al notar su tono de voz, tan perdido, tan desolado. ¿Tanto miedo había pasado?... Ahhh, Con que Adam, ¿Eh? Ese debía haber sido el inspector Lucas, el que me quitó las llaves del coche. Ya ajustaría cuentas con él.

- ¿Has pasado aquí todo este tiempo conmigo? Tu aspecto no parece mucho mejor que el mío.

- Tenía miedo de que si me marchaba recibiría una llamada diciendo que tu estado había empeorado, o algo peor. Quería estar presente por si... No pude apartarme de tu lado.

Parecía realmente derrotada. Debía haber estado completamente aterrada por mi estado, y yo me sentía absurdamente feliz por ello. Eso debería significar algo, ¿verdad?

_Deja de hacerte ilusiones, estúpida. Te desmayaste delante de ella, escupías sangre y ardías de fiebre. Ella sigue siendo médico, aunque no ejerza… ¡Maldito juramento Hipocrático!_

Pero, ¿era solo por eso? Quería creer que no, que había permanecido a mi lado por mí, no por su devoción a la hora de salvar vidas o su costumbre de acompañarme mientras yo estaba indefensa postrada en una camilla de hospital. ¿Tendría complejo de salvadora? Tal vez, ¿Tenía yo una enfermiza necesidad de su atención? Más que posible, era absurdamente obvio.

- Intenta dormir un poco más. Lo necesitas… -comentó con voz baja, comprensiva.

¿Dormir? Eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

- Tengo demasiado sueño acumulado. He dormido casi veinte horas diarias esta última semana, no necesito dormir más.

- ¿Veinte…? ¡Lara! –y de nuevo, ahí estaban sus regañinas. No sabía cuanto las había llegado a echar de menos hasta que dejó de regañarme por tonterías tales como dejarme la camiseta tirada por el suelo de su habitación, o por robarle el cepillo de las manos para poder peinarla yo aprovechando que estábamos solas en casa. Pequeñas cosas, tonterías sin importancia, pero todas ellas adorables a su propia manera. Apostaba a que había arrugado la nariz, como siempre hacía cada vez que intentaba ponerse seria. – ¿En que estabas pensando si puede saberse?

- En que necesitaba que el mundo dejase de existir a mí alrededor y esa era la forma menos drástica de conseguirlo. –contesté con sinceridad.

- Lara… yo…

- No lo digas, por favor. –cerré los ojos, como si de esa forma pudiera huir de sus palabras. Si no te veo, no es verdad, o algo por el estilo. Si no te veo, tus palabras no pueden alcanzarme. Pueril, sin duda, pero tan débil como estaba era seguro que si intentaba ponerme en pie mis rodillas cederían al instante. Eso, y que ella me agarraría del pelo para atarme con él a la camilla de ser necesario.- Si lo dices por que sientes que es culpa tuya es mejor que no digas nada. No necesito…

- Cierra la maldita boca de una vez. –su seriedad, y que alzó la voz para casi gritarme, hizo que cerrara la boca tal y como había ordenado.- Me da igual si no quieres escucharme, por que ahora te tengo completamente a mi merced y eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer. Vas a escucharme, tanto si te gusta como si no. Vamos a hablar.

_Completamente a tu merced… si, exacto, así es como me tienes y lo que más miedo me da._

Me aparté ligeramente de ella, giré el cuello hacia el lado contrario a ella y apreté los labios. Podría hablar cuanto quisiera, por que el que la oyera no significaba forzosamente que la escuchase.

- Lara, lo que te dije en Stevenson… no… no se por que lo dije.

- A veces la boca dice cosas antes de que el cerebro tenga tiempo de decidir si es buena idea o no. –Comenté con mordacidad.- No lo era, por si te lo preguntas.

- Fui estúpida, lo se, pero no era yo quien hablaba. Eran los celos.

- ¿Celos? –volví a mirarla, solo que de reojo. Eso bien merecía que lo escuchase, aunque fingiese que me importaba un bledo lo que dijera.

- No se… oye, mírame cuando te hablo. –se levantó de la camilla para girar sobre sus tacones y sentarse de frente a mí para poder mirarnos a la cara mientras hablábamos.- Estaba muy, muy, confundida. Una mujer de mi edad no se despierta de un día para otro con una identidad sexual diferente a la que ha conocido toda su vida y lo acepta como si tal cosa, ¿no crees?

Como toda respuesta, la miré con una ceja levantada a la espera de que continuase, cosa que hizo con un suspiro.

- Llevaba días intentando aclarar los sentimientos que me producía el solo pensar en ti. La forma que tenías de robarme el aliento con una simple sonrisa, o como mi corazón se aceleraba al despertarme y verte dormir tan tranquila abrazada a mi cuerpo. –lentamente acercó una de sus manos a la mía, en cuyo dorso habían pinchado una vía con la que me suministraban alguna guarrería química que me bajase la fiebre o, que se yo, me hidratara de alguna forma. Miré como sus dedos se acercaban a los míos sin mover un solo músculo. Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de tocarme- Y de repente veo tal desolación en tus ojos al decirle a esa mujer que la vas a echar de menos que… no... no pude soportarlo.

- Elizabeth. –comprendí a quién se refería al instante, por que prácticamente le faltaba colgarme un cartel del cuello que rezase "Propiedad privada, no la toques o te corto en pedazos" cada vez que ella se acercaba a mí.

Ella asintió, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

- No comprendí a que venía esa mirada hasta después en el bosque. –el dolor en su voz se me clavó como un cuchillo helado en el pecho. Tuve que mirar hacia la pared para ocultar las lágrimas al recordar esa escena. - y me miraste de esa forma… –alzó los ojos para mirarme. Los tenía cuajados de lágrimas sin derramar, le tembló la voz. _Dios, ¿Qué te he hecho, mujer?_- Supe de inmediato que te había perdido, y que solo podía culparme a mí misma y a mi estupidez.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Busqué el vaso con agua con la vista para disimular un poco y lo encontré descansando sobre la mesa auxiliar que siempre hay junto a toda cama de hospital, y lo cogí antes de que Megan pudiera alargar el brazo para dármelo. Esta vez fui yo quién bajó la vista, huyendo de su mirada desesperada, de su dolor, de una forma cobarde.

- Fui al bar a ahogarme en alcohol, pero te vi subir al escenario y cantar, sacar tu dolor, despedirte de mí… no quisiste escucharme cuando te seguí, y la verdad es que te entiendo Lara. Me comporté y dije unas cosas horribles de las que me arrepentí nada más decir…

- Pero el daño estaba hecho. –completé por ella.- Megan, fuiste cruel. Me arrancaste el corazón y lo pisoteaste delante de mis propios ojos. No solo de los míos, de hecho. –recordé con una amarga sonrisa que casi todos mis compañeros habían presenciado la penosa escena. Elizabeth incluida.- Ni siquiera me escuchaste, solo diste por hecho aquello que temías que fuera verdad. La humillación de que se enterasen de nuestra relación de esa forma es lo de menos, nunca he tenido problemas con mi sexualidad, pero lo peor fue ver sus miradas de pena. Sentían lástima por mí, por la pobre idiota que siempre se enamoraba de alguien que solo puede hacerle daño. Eso es lo que realmente me dolió. Nunca he soportado la compasión ajena.

- ¿Por eso me mentiste sobre tu viaje a Miami? -frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender.

- No. Te mentí por que necesitaba alejarme de ti. Poner distancia entre nosotras para que el dolor se fuera diluyendo por si solo, pero solo conseguí encerrarme en un apartamento vacío, lleno de demasiados recuerdos que se burlaban de mí mirase donde mirase. Mi cama, el baño, el salón, la cocina, el pasillo. Mirase donde mirase había algo que me recordaba a ti. Por eso decidí dormir todo el tiempo. En sueños podría escapar del dolor, de los recuerdos… Pero no era así. –mi voz había ido descendiendo gradualmente hasta convertirse en un patético susurro derrotado.- También te colabas en ellos robándome las ganas de seguir. Apenas tenía hambre, comía por obligación para después quedarme tumbada mirando como las sombras del edificio de enfrente se colaban por las ventanas y viajaban de una punta del techo a la otra durante horas, solo para no dormir y volver a verte, por no pensar en ti. Estaba como anestesiada. Todo cuanto sentía era el dolor de mi pecho, el nudo en mi garganta de tanto llorar en silencio, el vacío en mi interior… cuando no me quedaba dormida de agotamiento así era como pasaba el día, y no podía recurrir a Sombra para que me consolase por que estaba en tu apartamento, y yo fingía no estar en el mío. Tampoco tenía ganas de ver la tele, o de escribir en el portátil. Lo encendía de vez en cuando para responder evasivamente a los correos que me mandaba Lana para asegurarse de mi estado. Por supuesto, ella piensa que estoy en España visitando a mi familia…

- Esto… Sabe que estás aquí.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Megan! ¿Cómo has podido?

- ¡Creí que te morías en mis brazos! ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? Lana me hubiera despellejado si se llega a enterar de que te he ingresado en la UVI y no se lo dije. -respondió ella en el mismo tono de reproche.

Gemí audiblemente, hundiéndome de espaldas en la blanda almohada como si así pudiera escapar del castigo que mi madre pensaba infligirme.

- Eso es lo mínimo que me hará a mí por mentirle de forma tan descarada. ¿Ha estado aquí?

- Si. Nos turnamos para no separarnos de tu lado. Cuando ella iba a desayunar yo me quedaba, y viceversa, pero he sido yo quién me he quedado aquí a dormir. Eres mi paciente después de todo. –terminó con una dulce sonrisilla a medias, no sabiendo muy bien como podría yo tomarme esa declaración.

Suspiré un momento, alcé la vista en busca de sus ojos, que encontré fijos en la ventana que comunicaba con el pasillo. Estaba ausente, nerviosa, triste… todo por mi culpa tanto como por la suya. Las dos nos hicimos mucho daño sin pretenderlo, una por cobardía y otra por orgullo herido.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, lo cual provocó que se volviera a mirar nuestras manos unidas y luego levantara la vista hacia mi cara.

- Ya te lo dije una vez, pero… gracias por no abandonarme, Megan, aunque esta vez me lo mereciera. –dije con suavidad. Media sonrisa se abría paso por mis labios y una mirada cargada de cariño brillaba en mis ojos.

- Ya te lo dije entonces. Nunca te abandonaré, _pequeña_. Simplemente no puedo arrancarte de mi pecho, ya que te has metido profundamente en mi corazón y bajo mi piel.

- Y tú en el mío, _amor_.

Apretó mis dedos entre los suyos ligeramente, sin pretender hacerme daño, gesto que le devolví felizmente.

Se levantó y esta vez volvió a tumbarse a mi lado, dejando los tacones en el suelo para poder meter las piernas por dentro de la manta. Ni siquiera pensamos en que no era correcto. Técnicamente ya no estabamos juntas y compartir la cama no era apropiado. Automáticamente le hice un sitio a mi lado, me tumbé de costado y abracé su cuerpo pasando un brazo alrededor de su torso. Ella rodeó mi espalda con el suyo y dejó reposar su mano sobre mis costillas, enterrando los dedos en mi larga cabellera y jugueteando con ella, rizando un mechón alrededor de su índice. Sonreí satisfecha. La había echado de menos. A ella y a la complicidad implícita de ese gesto, el cariño que desprendían sus caricias en mi hombro, su aliento agitándome el flequillo, el latir de su corazón bajo mi oreja. El calor de su cuerpo calentando el mío.

- Eres la única que aleja mis pesadillas… -murmuré con los ojos cerrados. Estaba un poco adormecida pero todavía muy lúcida.

- Antes has dicho algo sobre "fuego" ¿Quieres contarme? –respondió comprensiva.

- ¿Sabes esa maldición del sueño que lanza Regina sobre Blancanieves?

-Aham.

- Yo estaba encerrada en una habitación completamente envuelta en llamas exactamente igual a esa. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo ardían sin descanso, sin ventanas ni puertas. Sin forma de escapar. Las llamas mordían mis piernas, mis brazos y calcinaban mi ropa. El aire era espeso debido al humo. No podía respirar, quemaba mis pulmones desde dentro, era como inhalar fuego… Era horrible.

- Era la fiebre. No te preocupes, ya te ha bajado, por eso pudiste despertar.

- Los sedantes… no dejes que vuelvan a ponerme una sola gota, por favor. Además de provocarme pesadillas impiden que me despierte o que pueda controlarlas. Sentía que llevaba encerrada ahí dentro semanas, tal vez meses. Solo tu voz me mantenía serena. Podía sentir cuando me tocabas, cuando me ponías un trapo húmedo en la frente o pasabas un cubito de hielo por mi cuello y mis labios. Me ayudaba a aguantar.

Apretó su agarre en mi cintura con su brazo pegándome más a ella al escuchar mis palabras. Giré el cuello y me levanté sobre el codo para poder mirarla de frente, con mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Podía ver cada pestaña, cada pequeña arruga de sus labios, cada mota de color en sus hermosos ojos verdes, y mi reflejo en ellos. Había tanto amor en esos ojos, tanto dolor, tanto miedo al rechazo. Apostaría mi peso en oro a que ella veía lo mismo reflejándose en los míos en ese momento.

- Eres la única que puede enviarme a un infierno de sufrimiento, Megan. –sus ojos se humedecieron al escuchar mis palabras. Brillaron de dolor. – pero también eres el faro de luz que puede traerme de regreso a casa.

- Lara…

Rocé su mejilla con los nudillos de la mano izquierda, la que reposaba sobre su cuerpo antes. Le alcé la barbilla un poco y terminé de dejarme caer sobre su cuerpo de nuevo.

Tenía los ojos fijos en los suyos. Hablábamos sin palabras, no las necesitábamos para nada por que solo con mirarnos podíamos vernos incluso el alma. Ella temblaba debajo de mi cuerpo, podía sentir cada estremecimiento. ¿Estaría viendo lo mismo que yo? Yo veía a una mujer que, aunque tenía miedo de lo que pudieran pensar de ella y su reciente cambio de sexualidad, estaba dispuesta a luchar por aquello en lo que creía, por aquella a quien amaba. Por mí. Si, sin duda esta mujer era mi perdición, por que definitivamente había perdido el corazón y la razón por ella. Mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi propia alma le pertenecían desde hacía meses, eso era algo que ya había asumido y con lo que pretendía aprender a vivir. Por suerte, ella deseaba compartir su mente, su cuerpo y su alma conmigo.

- Te amo, Lara. –murmuró.

- Te amo, Megan. –dije yo al mismo tiempo.

Ambas esbozamos una dulce sonrisa a la vez, que poco a poco se fue derritiendo y convirtiendo en un jadeo cuando nuestros labios se encontraron en un tierno beso, que pudo durar solo unos minutos o toda una vida.

Sin separarnos más que unos pocos milímetros, lo justo para buscar y encontrar una postura más cómoda en esa estrecha cama sin romper ese beso nos quedamos dormidas, ella aferrando mi mano izquierda en la suya y manteniéndola firmemente sujeta sobre su corazón.

Definitivamente era una mujer con suerte. Había encontrado a mi verdadero amor, como buena princesa de cuento de hadas.


End file.
